The Intelligent and the Honest
by go girl janeway
Summary: When Candor divergent, Ethan Kang is captured by Erudite forces, it is the daughter of Jeanine Matthews, Kathryn of Erudite who will form an unbreakable bond with him, in the midst of faction war and chaos
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: we do not own the divergent universe or characters it belongs to veronica Roth

This is a cooperation story by both me and Ambidextrous Snake

The Intelligent and the Honest Chapter 1

The large glass room was silent. Only two colours were ever seen, black and white. The very colours of truth and deception in accordance with Candor beliefs.

The initiation had just begun, and there was nothing but an air of order and respect. Everyone at Candor stood straight and waited for a single, fairly short and discreet teenage boy to make his way down the stairs. It felt like it lasted decades, every step was daunting for him. Unlike his confident friends and colleagues, he had tried to conceal his nervous sweat from under his chestnut hair, wiping it away. He felt like it was him against the world and could only hope he would be saved.

He stepped into the open chamber. There were mirrored pillars around him and the whole of Candor faction as his audience. He should have had nothing to be nervous about, but he was no ordinary Candor initiate.

"May the truth set you free" He heard.

The needle pierced his neck as it had done hundreds before him. He flinched at the pain slightly as the truth serum, courtesy of Erudite, made its way into his bloodstream.

Jack Kang, the representative and leader of Candor stood not so far away and began the initiate's round of questions.

"What is your name?" Jack Kang asked monotonously.

"Ethan Kang."

There was a sheer lack of emotion between the uncle and nephew, faction before family as expected. He started with the generic questions at first to test the serum's effectiveness.

"How old are you, Ethan?"

"Sixteen years old."

"And what faction were you born into?"

"Candor."

"You completed the necessary aptitude test?

"Yes."

It was at this point, Ethan began to really sweat, the serum was more potent than expected, and Ethan could simply not resist. The final question remained.

Jack proceeded, watching Ethan as closely as the rest.

"And, tell me Ethan, what was your final result on the aptitude test?"

"Divergent."

The words squeezed out of Ethan and he spat as he finished the word. He was done for, he was sure of it. The whole of Candor knew what he was. There was loud uncompromising chatter erupting from the audience. All of their faces were filled with confusion, surprise and fear.

Kang raised a hand to silence his faction.

"We will have order here!" He faced Ethan head on, attempting to disguise his intrigue and disappointment.

And so Candor was once again silent.

"Ethan Kang, I recommend you stay here while we resolve the situation. Do as they say now, we wouldn't want to behave uncivilly." Jack was holding back a range of emotions now and started walking back up the stairs towards the entrance, questioning his loyalties.

Two experienced dauntless guards appeared from the two entrances. They were athletic, faster and stronger than Ethan.

As the guards grew closer, hurrying with every step. Ethan panicked and his eyes sporadically searched around. The guards were so close now, and looked bigger than before. They were only a few feet away now, brushing past the other shocked but obedient members.

Ethan felt the need to escape, his blood was rushing faster than ever before and his legs became tense. His mind was terror stricken with uncertainty. He wasn't an erudite, he could never figure out what they did with divergents, but he knew it wasn't good.

Ethan spotted an exit, quickly glancing at the guards and broke from a standing position to a dash quickly. Surprised by his sudden speed, the guards broke into a run.

Ethan was so close to the exit now, but they had ridiculous pace and were catching fast. He came to the double doors, slamming his shoulder into them as they sprung open. He was ever so close now, he only had a flight of stairs to go and the main doors.

Not taking any notice of the building alarm being tripped, he turned a corner to the right, his feet sliding temporarily. Rushing down the spiralling stairs, his feet ached and cramped up. Nearer to the bottom, he could only hear the dauntless guards' boots smacking down from above him. Ethan made it to the bottom, he managed to stop and catch his breath as he formed a plan. There was only the doors to the room up ahead, and the main entrance left. Acting with great haste, he snatched up a flag stand depicting the scales on Candor's symbol. Tearing the cloth off in the process, he used the steel pole to insert it in the double door's handles, so that when the guards try to enter, the door could not open. After barring the door, he was in the empty reception-like room. There were wall paintings and information posters on all the walls, welcoming visitors to Candor, citing the faction's ideals and values everywhere. Only the entrance door remained. Looking back, he could see the guards attempting to kick his barricaded door in. He ran towards the door with all his speed, and by the time he touched the handle, he was propelled straight back. He stumbled and fell backwards as he ran into the locked door. There was a fairly deep gash on his forehead now and he was concussed. With the room seemingly spinning, he attempted to get back up but stumbled and fell once again. They must have sealed it during the alarm. Luckily, the door was just glass.

Ethan, fearing for his freedom and his life, managed to get on two feet. The two dauntless entered the room in a bang, destroying the barricaded door behind him. They both unholstered their handguns now, angered. "Divergent, stop!" The taller one demanded.

Ignoring them, Ethan proceeded to throw the closest object he had at the main doors. Reaching over the receptionist counter blindly, he ended up throwing a vase, but it just shattered on impact as expected. The guards cautiously closed in on him and were coming into accurate range. He collected his thoughts, before looking to his left. An aluminium chair. Sturdy and light, and with not much time, he began smacking the chair, legs first into the hardened glass doors.

His arms grew as tired as his legs. By the third hit however, the glass began to crack. At this stage the chair's legs were bent and unusable. He threw it in frustration. The guards behind him stood there, taking aim and calling in support, thinking him cornered.

With his last ounce of energy, Ethan put his hands up.

"Divergent, slowly, back away from the door, towards me, slowly!"

Ethan did as he was told, still facing the damaged glass door in front of him. His hands still high, he backed up until he was within reaching distance. "Divergent, on you knees, now!" The one behind him, the closest one, lowered his weapon and reached for Ethan.

Ethan ducked the guard's lazy grab and sprinted at the door.

Balling up as he came into contact with the door, the shock was mostly absorbed. The door's glass structure broke into thousands of pieces. Ethan's momentum stayed constant, with the door shattered, Ethan received a sharp pain across the right side of his body. He was cut everywhere, on his face and arms, littered with glass fragments. Falling forward, he was propelled out of the building, and tumbled down the concrete steps that awaited him outside.

Ethan felt broken, his pain was unbearable and he groaned. He wasn't cut out to be on the run, someone like him would never make it. He was done for he thought.

Before succumbing to his unconsciousness on the cold ground, guards arrived in large numbers each carrying top of the range rifles and gear. He blinked slowly, the world around him turned dark as he was swarmed by all kinds of intimidating people he didn't know, all apart from one who stood clearly out, Jeanine Matthews.


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn's mother, Jeanine Matthews has been gone for a few hours now. Kathryn continued her experiment as she had done countless times before, pouring the thick urine coloured mixture into an empty 10cm test tube. Her gloved hand steadily set the ¾ full glass tube down on a sterile rack, making a satisfying clink. She leaned down, so that her eyes were in line with the base of the tube and she wiggled her transparent safety goggles until they were perfectly even. Staring at the liquid in the tube, she measured the volume seemingly by eye. She tapped the side of the goggles, her right eyepiece glowed red and a two faint, converging lasers scanned the tube up and down twice. As an Erudite, Kathryn was as thorough as required, utilising technology to get the exact measurement. Fortunately, her judgement was perfect and she could proceed as expected. The two thin lasers that once protruded from her eyepiece dissipated into nothing again.

Each Erudite in the lab had their own personal open plan office-like workspace, each workspace was plain white, sterile, with skylights above that could open in the rare case of gas a leak. Kathryn's workspace consisted of an ice white tabletop, made of a special, hardened polycarbonate that allowed her tabletop to also perform as an touch-screen monitor. The special table allowed Kathryn and other Erudite researchers to input data and control certain features of the advanced workspace.

Kathryn placed both hands flat on the table as if activating something. Within a second, blue digital text appeared reading 'Welcome back, Kathryn.' Every Erudite's tabletop had multiple functions. It was also a digital tablet to provide live, onscreen data and could dispense tools when requested.

Kathryn tapped a few small icons on the touchscreen. On the left side, a test tube sized hole opened, delivering a test tube to the surface. On the right side, a significantly larger rectangular trapdoor slid open, launching an adequately sized clamp stand to the table surface. Kathryn picked up the stand and placed it onto the table center, sealing the equipment dispensers back up in the process, making the surface whole and flat once again. Erudite researchers found it a lot safer and more efficient to have tools and equipment stored in a vault deep underground. The equipment such as containers, chemicals and other technologies could be shot up from the vault and delivered straight to the workstation.

Kathryn proceeded with the experiment, with the stand in place, she took the test tube containing another substance and screwed it in place so it was held in the air by the clamp tightly. So far, she had two different substances in two test tubes, unbeknownst to most Erudites, the experiment's true purpose was to create a powerful serum, capable of breaking the resistance of one's mind, and increase compliance. The serum had the potential to gain unquestioning loyalty, and would cause even the most resilient man to follow orders without hesitation. Unfortunately, the dosage levels of the serum were unexplored territory, and it was Kathryn and the other researcher's jobs to mix the serum with the right chemicals in order for it to be stabilized and safe for mass production.

At this stage, Kathryn glanced at the clamped test tube, this one was a clear liquid compared to the other viscous, yellow, dangerous looking substance on the rack.

Kathryn stared down the test tube on the rack, before continuing. As she reached for that very test tube, which undoubtedly contained the unstable serum, she was stopped in her tracks, in fact, everyone was.

The deafening sound of a glass test tube smashing was heard next to Kathyrn. The boy across from her was seen covered in the icky yellow serum, with glass shattered all over his workspace. Two experienced Erudite supervisors, grey of hair, rushed to him, and lead him away quickly. This was the third time today someone had failed to contain the unstable serum during the mixing process, often covering the researchers in the hazardous chemical. Luckily, they all wore protective clothing and knew the procedures, especially Kathryn, being top of the class in initiation and being fasttracked by her mother, Jeanine. Being a critical thinker, Kathryn couldn't help but question why her mother specifically chose her to be put in serum research. Kathryn, knowing most of the chemicals involved, presumed it was a kind of neurotoxin, or a mind-altering drug. Jeanine would refuse to tell her, stating that it was only 'to solidify order and civility, when the need arises'. This wasn't the first time Kathryn doubted her mother, but knew it wasn't her place to question the ethics of her faction.

Kathryn got a little nervous now, after seeing that boy fail so easily. Despite this, Kathryn gulped and cautiously held the yellow, viscous serum up from the rack and held it for a few seconds. Holding the serum in her right, she used her left hand to tap the tabletop's screen, recording the attempt. It was attempt number nine for her, but came nowhere close to the other researcher's hundreds of attempts. Her struggled to keep her hand under control, she tilted the test tube ever so slowly towards other test tube suspended via clamp. She squinted her eyes, and concentrated harder than ever before. Her deep brown eyes eyes strained as the first drop came into contact with the clear liquid in the tube. Slowly, the syrup like serum slid down the test tube and into the clear liquid tube. As the last drops of serum made their way in, the serum began to suddenly violently bubble. Kathryn looked to her tabletop screen which read

'[-Caution, temperature increasing-]' and the temperature climbed rapidly.

But luckily for Kathryn, her quickened breathing slowed down as she came to realise it was just an exothermic reaction bond being formed. In fact, the bubbling slowed down, the temperature came under control and stable.

Stable.

Kathryn squinted once again, checking her tabletop's display again, she had really done it. What had taken many before her hundreds of retries she had accomplished in a few days. Kathryn couldn't suppress the wide grin on her face, but regained composure soon after, breathing in and out she focused once again. The serum and the other liquid were now mixed as one, producing an odd, sparkling bright orange colour. She began to type commands into her digital tabletop and a glowing datapad slid out of the side of the table, ready to be taken. She calmly took the datapad, attempting to contain herself and made her way to the lab exit, not before hearing another failed experiment indicated by the glass explosion way behind her.

Passing through, she hastily navigated around other Erudite's donning suits in all different shades of blue. She followed her memory down the long corridor to Jeanine's office.

"Ah, Kathryn, your mother would like to see you." She was stopped in passing by a highly respected and experienced Erudite whom she instantly recognised as her mentor.

"Yes sir, I was just on my way there now."

He stroked the grey hair on his chin before speaking.

"She is in the newly constructed sector 4, are you familiar with it?"

"I've heard about it, but never been in there myself."

"Here," He gets down to Kathryn's level and uses and combination of hand gestures, pointing down a set of intertwining hallways. "It's past the elevator there, to your right, then all the way down, you'll come to a set of computer and server rooms, ignore them and take the very next left. There, you should be right at the door of the testing room."

"Ok, thank you sir. Do you know what she is doing by any chance?"

The man looks disappointed, whether he is lying or not is a mystery.

"I'm afraid not Kat, it's above even my security level. Something about this new 'divergent problem' I hope. "

His cold response only makes Kathyrn more suspicious, he walks onwards and she continues down the route to sector 4.

"We cannot afford to allow such…radicals, to run free in our society!" Jeanine is heard, frustrated in tone of voice. Kathryn is hesitant to enter, but is waiting outside the door by Jeanine herself.

"Kathyrn my dear, come on in, I've heard you've had such a productive day today."

Jeanine raises a hand and dismisses the smartly dressed man she was disciplining.

"I managed to get the serum perfected and mix the two chemicals, results indicate it should be stable."

"Excellent, you continue to impress me, know that your faction is very proud of you."

A commotion is heard from just outside. Kathryn is forced to move to the side of the doorway as two guards struggle to subdue a prisoner. Wrenching from side to side, the prisoner is dragged through the room and back out. Kathryn refrains from looking into the prisoner's eyes, staring at the floor as he is pulled into the testing lab. The boy, maybe sixteen years old, short but harnesses and air of familiarity, is thrown into the lit up, empty room. Kathryn sees him through the one-way window and lays the datapad down next to Jeanine's desk. Just as Kathryn is about to exit the room, Jeanine tells her to stop.

"We need you to replicate what you did in the lab earlier, we recommend you do it here as my team is already present. They will be taking notes from you in the hope that we can replicate the serum and ready it for mass production. You understand?"

"Yes, of course."

Kathryn moves to the workbench in the center of Jeanine's lab, directly in front of the one way glass and the prisoner. She could see upon a glance he wore black and white, colours of a Candor. A Candor as young as him has never been seen in Erudite before, there's never been any need. She couldn't help but wonder that she had seen him before, but she tried not to look at his face. Disregarding her aimless curiosity as taught, she was handed all the necessary equipment; the serum, the test tubes, the stands and new technologies she had not seen before. Sector 4, the newly constructed lab zone, was mostly off-limits to normal Erudite scientists, but Kathryn's connection with Jeanine ensured she could get the best training and resources from Sector 4. Not many knew of Sector 4's purpose, rumours were often dismissed as illogical and unacceptable. Kathryn presumed Sector 4 was for Jeanine's own projects or things to sensitive to be made public, but this was understandable given the divergent problem.

Kathryn begins the experiment as before, measuring the viscous serum liquid, utilising her goggles once again to scan for imperfections. The experienced team of scientists behind her leaned over her shoulder and surrounded her, watching her every action. Kathryn was a little nervous at first, but managed to concentrate for the sake of Erudite, being a strong believer in knowledge and progression.

Jeanine stared out of the one way window and into the room where the boy, now not in Kathryn's view, was standing. Jeanine leaned over to speak into a microphone that transmitted her cold voice into the sealed room. She began telling him why he was here, the fact that he tested Divergent, the usual speech Kathryn endured times before.

"You were retrieved from Candor faction, start by telling us your name…"

The scientist moved back around Kathyrn, giving her a clear view of the sealed testing room once again.

"My name...my name is Ethan Kang….I'm the nephew of Jack Kang of Candor. You can't…-"

Jeanine cuts him off. "Ethan Kang, I remember now…"

It was at this very moment, upon hearing the name, Kathryn, for the first time loses her concentration, spilling a small amount of serum over the worktable. Her face was aimed up, straight at Ethan now, a face of shock and disbelief. The spilt serum began drip off the table, the other scientists acted quickly, removing the serum form her hand and placing it on the rack. They went to fetch some chemical spray to neutralise the solution, but Kathryn just stood there unmoving, in utter chaos.


	3. Chapter 3

Kathryn witnesses Ethan's confusion as his eyes and head dart around. Everyone can see him, but he can't see Jeanine, the scientists or Kathryn. Kathryn cannot shake the feeling of loneliness, she glances at the others' expressionless faces and is at a complete loss for words. The whole situation feels illogical and wrong, and the longer she stays here, the more precarious it will become.

Kathryn musters up the courage, moving past her already shy nature to question Jeanine.

"Mum, could I please redo the experiment later, after you have finished?"

Jeanine turns around, watching in horror as the hazardous spillage is cleaned.

With a face full of dismay and a sensation of anger, Jeanine snaps at Kathryn.

"I thought I'd taught you better, you are my daughter and as Erudite you know we have no tolerance for mistakes." Jeanine's tone is one without mercy, Kathryn will have no chance of leaving now. "I would strongly recommend you try again, it's not about what I want, it's about what Erudite _needs_." Jeanine shakes her head, burdened and thinking. "There's no time for error now…"

Kathryn is forced to look ashamed for Jeanine, it is the first time Kathryn has ever made such an error, she was raised to become the perfect Erudite; Intelligent, focused and above all, resilient. After all, it was her undisputed destiny and purpose to become the future leader. One to lead the generations after Jeanine, in the name of science and advancement.

Jeanine turned back around, sighing and began pressing buttons on the console she stood at. Kathryn started the experiment again. She focused harder now, determined not to fail a second time. The measurements had to be perfect. She performed the steps exactly as she had done in her lab. Utilising the technologies she was given, she began stabilizing the serum, even quicker than before.

Two Kathryn's observers break off and Jeanine starts speaking into the console again, giving Ethan instructions. The two scientists walked into the room, with one holding a long syringe. Kathryn resisted the temptation to glance up, and was being watched more closely by Jeanine's team after her spillage. A flat-operation type table rose from the floor of Ethan's room, as if waiting for him. The two scientists were quite tall and sturdy too. They entered Ethan's room as he stood in front of the table, neglectful of it. Ethan watched and steadied himself as the scientists drew closer to him. The first one made a grab for Ethan, but Ethan struggled and tugged away successfully. Both the scientists made a reach for Ethan now, with one of his arms being held, Ethan used his other free hand to blindly punch. Luckily, it struck the syringe-holding scientist in the nose, making it bleed profusely. The scientist recoiled back, with blood pouring down his pristine, white lab coat. The other scientist was much more aggressive, showing no hesitation in punching Ethan hard in the diaphragm. Ethan, still cut and bruised from his failed escape earlier, clutched his abdomen in agony as he was violently pinned to the table. Ethan hyperventilated, trying to regain the air that had just been pushed out of his lungs. As he was set on the table, his wild arms and legs were tamed by elastic restraints that held him down to the table. The restraints stretched around his wrists and legs and pulled down, rendering him completely unable to resist. The scientist with the bloody nose lifted the syringe in front of Ethan, perhaps to savour the moment, and shortly after plunged it into his neck. Kathryn couldn't resist the glance now, and rolled her eyes upwards towards the one way glass window. As the scientist administered the dose to Ethan, Kathryn recognised the serum inside. In fact, she was very familiar with it, being part of the team that stabilized it. Kathryn knew, like most in the serum development sector, it could induce severe psychological trauma. Its purpose was to expose initiates, usually those from Dauntless, to their greatest fears - in order to see how they react and if they're mentally strong enough. By the time Kathryn's team had developed it, it had been taken away for testing. Kathryn had no knowledge of them using it on prisoners or worse yet...divergents. Kathryn began thinking, if the untested serum could break the mind of an initiate, the effects on divergents could be completely unknown, maybe revolutionary or...catastrophic.

Kathryn got back to her work, attempting to wash away those very thoughts. Ethan's body relaxed as he was rendered unconscious, digital monitors flickered on as his body and mind was closely examined by Jeanine. A mere twenty minutes had passed since Ethan was dragged into the room, but for Kathryn it felt like twenty hours. She had almost finished, she slowly pours the serum into the test tube, contact between the serum and the clear liquid is made. As expected, bubbling and a temperature rise occurs for a few seconds, the observers begin to take note and are surprised by how violent the reaction is at first. The liquids have merged into a bright orange, sparkling serum as before. Her workspace tabletop read '[-Stable-]'. The observers lowered their datapads and began whispering in each-other's ears until it got to Jeanine. Kathryn didn't notice Ethan's body twitching and convulsing uncontrollably. Kathryn stapped back, took a breath and saw Ethan in his state. Kathryn blinked a few times, conveying some sort of emotion she hadn't felt recently.

"Mum, I have repeated the experiments successfully, and your team know how to stabilize it. Can I go back to the apartment and study the other serums I'm working on?"

Jeanine spins around to Kathryn quickly. She nods. "Yes, you can go now" Just before Kathryn moves, Jeanine taps Kathryn's shoulder, gets closer and softens her tone. "And we'll talk about what happened here later, okay?" For any other parent, Kathryn's accidental spillage would be of little significance and worry, a minor lapse in concentration. But this wasn't acceptable for Jeanine's very own daughter.

Kathryn left the room with her head low, only hearing Ethan's heart-rate becoming more and more inconsistent through the monitor. Kathryn's memories of Ethan were of a fairly smart but clumsy boy, an introvert like herself, but was his mind strong enough for the serum? She did wonder.

Swiping her keycard across the electronic panel, her steel apartment door slid open. Upon entering the apartment, it was impossible not to recognise the faction it belonged to. The walls were navy blue, with a sterile-looking floor and white neon lights across the ceiling. The whole apartment was littered with patriotic Erudite symbols and pictures of quotes containing the Erudite manifesto. The living room was more like a museum, with wall mounted display cases containing Erudite artifacts; famous books and moulded structures. Moving through the living room, she found her and Jeanine's rooms. Jeanine's door was locked as always, and Kathryn swiped her card to open her door. The apartment was very secure, the outside was under watch by armed guards and doors were magnetically sealed to prevent intrusions.

Kathryn's room was the most interesting of the apartment. Behind her, her door hung a fairly large picture of someone. All Erudite's easily recognised the photo. It was nothing less than the face of Albert Einstein. Einstein was revered as a legend, a poster-child for the Erudite dream and a key historical figure in their philosophy. Kathryn sat on her tightly made bed, staring into the physicist's eyes, admiring what he stood for. It was common for Erudite's to have a role model or historical figure to take after, history was taught vigorously in early schools to highlight the mistakes of the past in the hope that one day, a perfect system could be achieved. Jeanine was an enthusiastic and uncompromising dictator of these values, she had always taught Kathryn to aim for perfection and that deep emotion was nothing but a misstep, an obstacle in human evolution.

Kathryn looked around, searching for distractions but she had read all her books, studied harshly and finished her work earlier than expected today. She had her desk, complete with neatly stacked reports and a computer screen showing line after line of equations, letters and numbers. The neon lighting was embedded in her ceiling, flickering. Kathryn made a gesture in the air, flipping her hand palm upwards and lowering it slowly, and as her hand descended, the light got dimmer. The room was cosy now, the bright lighting and sterility of the lab hurt her eyes over time. She had at least a few hours of free time and couldn't bring herself to move.

She had but one thing on her mind, Ethan. The boy who right now, was being taken on a horrific journey and Kathryn felt partially responsible, being one of the lead designers of the serum. She could only imagine; the fear, the screaming, the pain he was in. Kathryn's finger began to tap her bedside, and she bit her lip, realising that Ethan's fate was out of her control.

Kathryn started a lengthy thought-process in her head, feeling the gravity of the situation. Kathryn debated her conscience, monologuing.

She didn't know how mother could be so cruel to a boy the same age as her, from a similar background too. Knowing full well he might not even survive. To her it would just be one less divergent threatening her world. Kathryn had never felt so unsure, Ethan seemed like such a nice and quiet boy, often extending a hand of friendship to Kathryn. It's hard to imagine he could do anything to undermine the faction system, she thought. Kathryn knew better than to question her mother, as disagreeing with Jeanine was unheard of and likely to be dangerous. She has always cared and helped with anything but it would never interrupt her work. Jeanine seemed so content on making Kathryn comfortable, but when she was busy at work, she acted like a whole different person.

Suddenly, the door opened ajar, and Jeanine stepped through. Kathryn remembered to relax her facial muscles as they were tense, and looked up to face her mother. Jeanine took a seat on the bed next to her humbly.

Her tone was more comfortable here, talking as mother and daughter should.

"Kat, about what happened today…"

"I know him" Kathryn stated blunty.

"You know Ethan...From where?" She asked inquisitively.

"School, I used to help him study faction history."

Jeanine sighed. "I know it's in your nature to want to connect with these people, the way I never could, and friendship is good...but you know full well Ethan is off-limits now."

"I know but I can't help but feel for him."

Jeanine settled down a little. "You know how me and your father met, it was a disastrous time for us both. But we knew, as you do too, it's always been faction before family, which includes friends - no matter who. This...system we've created, it's unprejudiced, unbiased and doesn't allow for compromises. What would you have me do?"

"Nothing" Kathryn admitted. "I know it's impossible but I still can't help but care. I can't switch off my emotions mum"

"Ah, sweetie, in time you'll learn to control your emotions." She assures. "When you see me working, I sometimes act a little…fierce. I have to show strength as opposed to emotion, you'll learn to hide yours as I did. Otherwise Erudite would destroy everything it stood for. Emotions, as real as they are, are illogical - you and I both know this. So if you can't control your emotions, mask them."

"I will try to do better and I know that you have to act at work"

Jeanine nods, slowly getting up, as if she didn't want to. "Just….if you can't do it for the faction, do it for me."

Jeanine walks to the door, swiping the card again and turning to Kathryn before exiting. "And about your friend Ethan...He's Mr. Kang's nephew, maybe they'll go easy on him, but for now it's not in my control."

Kathryn nods and Jeanine closes the door, making a bang, leaving her alone with her panicky thoughts, never feeling more isolated before. Kathryn was just left in the dark, picturing Ethan's unconscious body, spasming from side to side, painfully twisting on the table until an unknown outcome is achieved.


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan awoke to the sound thunder. He was shaken from his bed by the very floorboards beneath him. He was in his old house, it looked so familiar. The childhood drawings, on scattered on his walls, the place was in ruin. There was mould crawling up the wood framing, and it was freezing. Ethan slid off his bed to look out his window. It was pouring with rain, there was a whirlwind of clouds swirling in the air. There was no sun, only thick black clouds firing lightning at the house. Ethan's heart raced as a bolt of lightning shattered his window, causing him to go flying back, holding himself in the corner.

The serum subjected Ethan to his first fear, thunder and lightning. Ethan held his knees into his chest as he sat there, unmoving. Another strike came crashing down, it made a caved hole in the ceiling, landing directly in front of Ethan. Ethan scuttled under his bed, safe for now. The thunder raged on, but Ethan had found cover.

In the real word, Jeanine signalled her Erudite team to push his second fear. Ethan's heart rate slowed as the thunder died down.

Ethan opened his eyes to look around, removing himself from under his bed. Ethan looked to his smashed window once again, suddenly, the whole block grew dark.

It was all but pitch black outside of the open window, his bulb hanging from the ceiling behind him flickered on. It was a dim light, but light enough to satisfy Ethan's phobia of the darkness. His second fear, darkness. The unknown, Candor relied on knowing truths, seeing through deception. But outside that window was pure evil. Ethan couldn't understand the task at first, he could just sit in his decrepit room until the serum wore off.

"Accelerate the serum, both fears at once. This one may be stronger than I had previously thought."

Jeanine's team started pressing buttons on their consoles, which meant nothing good.

Ethan, confused, poked his head out of the window. He searched from left to right, the skyline but he could only see-

There. Directly in the middle of where the road would be, a light.

"Ethan!"

"Ethan help us"

"Help me Ethan"

Ghostly screams were heard, Ethan's family, his parents, his little sister. The voices penetrated his ears, he looked around, and tried to block his ears but the sound just got louder. The light in the distance got closer, and figures resembling Ethan's little sister and mother appeared, crying eerily alone. Ethan looked behind him. He would have to leave the light, plunge into the darkness to get to his family.

Ethan rocked back and fourth, unable to go against his phobia of the dark. He sprinted to his door, turned the knob but it was locked. Perhaps he could make a jump, the screams of his sister and mother got louder until it was unbearable - he would have to climb down through the window. Ethan saw them there, looking directly at him, beckoning him.

Ethan cut his arms to pieces climbing out the window, but being an agile climber he dropped down fairly nicely to the floor.

The light in his room flickered off, and there was only a faint, orange spotlight on his family now.

"Mum...Mum…. Rachael!" He shouted their names but they didn't move. Ethan started pacing towards them.

Then a ghostly figure cloaked them in darkness, dragging them into the black mist.

"I'm coming Rachael, Mum! Just- Hold on!"

Ethan ran in the direction of the mysterious figure, following the voices of his family in absolute darkness. He couldn't even see his hand in front of him, it was eery and Ethan's was neck deep in his final greatest fear. The destruction of his family.

The thunder stopped a while back, and Ethan had to just push through his fear of the darkness to save his family. It was one fear vs the other. And his fear for his family won. Punching through the darkness, he sprinted as fast as he could forward, not knowing what direction he might be going, only following his family's faint voices.

In real-time, Ethan's heart rate was diving just under 180bpm. Ethan's body juddered from side to side on the table.

In the dream state, he was knocked over by an impossible force. Suddenly, the streetlights flickered on, revealing Ethan's family, safe, in each-other's arms. An eery, hooded man twice Ethan's height rose from the floor. He was pure black, in between Ethan and his family.

Ethan could see now, he would have to get back to his family alive. Ethan would often be able to move around opponents, but there was simply nowhere else to go. And this was a dream world, physics didn't exist here and Ethan had no power.

Ethan, using all his might ran straight for the dark hooded man, seeing his family ahead. The man seemed to materialize into thin air as Ethan passed through. Inches from his family, Ethan gasped and held his chest. He looked down, only to see the dark blade of scythe sticking through him. Ethan collapsed, gasping for air...dying. It couldn't be the end, not in simulation.

The scientists panicked now, Ethan was going into cardiac arrest, with his heart giving out. Ethan was dying in the lab. Jeanine's team looked at her, waiting for orders. Jeanine hesitantly nodded, signalling them to save Ethan. Her team rushed into the room, administering drugs to Ethan and using all kinds of gadgets.

Ethan saw his family looking down upon him, and they disappeared along with the world around him, it all started to deconstruct and Ethan's eyes began to close...

He woke up slowly and felt ill in his cell. Sitting next to his bed was an Erudite whom he recognised, Kathryn Matthews.


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan feels like sinking into despair. And his body still hurts from not only his escape attempt a day ago, but the effects of the serum.

Ethan managed to get on one knee, disap "I'm so sorry about that serum." Is all Kathryn could manage.

Ethan spluttered, and looked up, but avoided eye contact. Kathryn looked ashamed and a little distraught.

"It's alright, it's alright…" Ethan took a breath. "It was just...I saw things" Ethan's wide eyes began to well up and he held back, reflecting on what he had experienced.

"It should pass soon." She assured. "What happened?" Kathryn tried to act confident for him.

"They exposed my fears...I saw a hooded man, he tried to…" Ethan continued. "He tried to take my sister. She's only thirteen. It...It was so..." Ethan tried to control his emotions and tried to find a word "...Horrible." Ethan buried his head in his hands.

"I can only speculate what my mother has done to the serum, since I developed it. That is not meant to happen." Kathryn was still masking emotions, intent on following the Erudite way and tries to excuse the serum's effects.

Ethan, obviously disturbed by Kathryn's confession spoke more strongly this time.

"Kat, you don't owe these people anything, what they're doing...it's wrong. You don't have to be like Jeanine, you can be so much...more."

Kathryn tries to ignore his plea. "How did you get found out? You seemed so normal in school"

"I _am_ normal Kat, don't you understand. Jeanine has turned you into one of them! I remember how you used to help people...people like me. Not for faction, but because it was the decent thing to do. I miss the old you."

Kathryn loses her composure a little. "I know and i'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I loved helping people, it was a passion but after my mother fast tracked me right into the serums there was nothing I could do. Was it the truth serum that caused all this?"

"It was Candor initiation, after I took the aptitude it told me that my results were… 'inconclusive'. The woman testing me lead me out hastily. I thought I could get away with being a divergent in Candor. I'd heard people had done it before. But I thought wrong. The serum, well, it was too strong so I ran...and now all of Candor knows who I am, _what_ I am."

"The serum has been getting stronger and stronger"

"I don't know what to do, I don't know anyone here. I have a big brother in Dauntless but I doubt he'll be of use now. Uncle Jack, I have no idea. Maybe I'll come out on top, play their game and they'll let me go."

"My mother will not let you out of here alive. Her view on divergents are quite clear, being that they will destroy the faction system, but I will see what I can do to try and get you out of here."

Kathryn gets up and goes to leave.

Ethan reaches for her arm and he slips off the bed in pain.

"Just...don't leave me here…" Ethan begs.

Kathryn bites her tongue and turns away from Ethan, feeling guilty as she does. She closes the door, wanting to, but not looking back.

pointed in Kathryn. He notices a small pair of pills on the table. He looked around, briefly searching for people. It must have been put there by Kathryn before she left, Ethan felt bad for judging Kathryn so quickly. This was proof that she wasn't completely brainwashed.

He squinted and looked at the engraving on the pills. 'Solpadol'. The name of the gift meant nothing to him, but he presumed they were painkillers.

Ethan chugged them down and fell back onto the bed, resting his tired body. He could visibly see scar tissue beginning to form on his arm from the hardened glass once lodged there. The Erudite surgeons did a mediocre job at patching him up, preventing long term injuries but keeping him well aware of the pain.

He felt the pain fade away now, and he could happily rest himself on the bed without the prolonged sharp pain down his side. He whispered a "thank you" directed at Kathryn as he began to fall asleep again.

He had only slept for about four hours but he felt like he could sleep for centuries.

"Subject fourteen" Ethan opened his eyes, the room was brighter than it was when he slept.

Two armed guards accompanied Jeanine at his doorway.

"We can't allow another critical failure like before, do not disappoint us."

Ethan nodded half-heartedly.

Jeanine got a little closer, staring straight at him. "I elected to save you once, I won't offer you the same courtesy again." Jeanine shook her head, really knowing that Ethan would fail the next time as he was weaker and more fragile. It would be the perfect excuse to rid the world of another divergent, and a threat to her control over Kathryn.

As soon as Jeanine left and the door was closed Ethan sat up and looked to the floor. Ethan was desperate, and hungry for freedom. He felt like the walls of his word were closing in. There was no chance he'd pass the serum - and then he'd be killed. Anger filled Ethan's eyes, giving him much needed strength. Jeanine knew he would die, she wanted it, regretting her decision to let him live. But Ethan wanted freedom more and Ethan formed a twenty minute plan. The drugs began to wear off and he started feeling pain again. He waited for the two Erudites to collect him patiently. They arrived, unsuspecting of his plan and real intentions. They had no weapon, giving Ethan the best chance of escape, once and for all.

"Let's go fourteen" One of the Erudite's spoke. They made the mistake of not restraining him properly, with only one Erudite's arm on his shoulder.

Ethan could see the corridors now, he doesn't remember where he came in but would sure find out soon.

As they were about to turn the corner, Ethan sprang his elbow out into the Erudite's stomach, leaving him temporarily crippled. The other raced after Ethan but by that time he was already gone. An alarm sounded.

"Subject uncontained….subject uncontained...subject uncontained." A robotic voice repeated.

In quick succession Erudite scientists stopped their work to look for Ethan.

He started ducking under cover and moving from corner to corner, being unnoticed for a time.

Then one spotted him, and Ethan was forced to make another run.

Ethan kept running, faster than ever, breaking new limits his heart pounded out of his chest. Corridor after corridor, lab after lab, it seemed endless to him.

It was there, Ethan had found hope. An exit sign.

But his hopes were soon crushed by the spontaneous squad of guards armed with rifles, jogging towards him from behind.

Jeanine took to the microphone, her voice boomed through the sector. "Failure is unacceptable, find him by any means necessary! We need his mind, not his body - execute orders with extreme precision."

Ethan followed the signs now, with a clear path out of Erudite. His ears popped and his head ducked between his shoulders as high velocity rounds skipped past him into the wall.

With every corner he turned, the bullets got closer and the faster he ran.

He was almost home free, with just the entrance found.

Suddenly, a confused guard stepped out in front of Ethan. Ethan was still running and used his momentum to produce a powerful flying kick to the guard's chest. Ethan fell to the floor and so did the guard. But the guard didn't get back up and was left dazed. Ethan scrambled to his feet, eyeing the guard's weapon. Ethan looked around, the doors had just sealed shut. He was but seconds away from escaping when the building sealed itself. The doors were magnetically sealed unlike Candor's, and Ethan couldn't go anywhere.

Ethan, seeing no other option, stared at the weapon. Maybe he could use the downed guard as a hostage, it would certainly get him leverage. Ethan's mind raced to radical options and but the most sound plan was to use the guard as a hostage at gunpoint, and Ethan could just easily swoop out once the doors were unlocked for him. Ethan thought about his parents now, his uncle, how they'd be so disappointed in what he's become. Ethan forced the images out of his head. Ethan made a diving grab for the weapon, but before he grabbed the smooth grip of the weapon, he felt a searing pain through his right thigh.

It burned, his leg must have been on fire, Ethan's throat produced a sickening cry. His body slid across the floor, missing the rifle and coming to a stop. Ethan rolled over onto his back, he tried to look around but he couldn't move. His limbs felt so numb, but the searing pain through his right thigh became more unbearable. His face scrunched uncontrollably, he tried to sit up but just slithered back down pathetically. The guards that were behind him had their rifles poised at him, and it clicked that the searing pain was a bullet wound. His one free hand searched around his thigh, until he found it, a clean hole with pints of blood draining from it.

Ethan thought himself hallucinating, but Kathryn really was there, watching in surprise from the very corridor. She stood uncomfortably, shaking in the doorway of a lab with one hand over her mouth. She hyperventilated, trying to contain a squeak of dismay. Ethan and her made eye contact, but the guards rushed over to him and he lost sight of her. Ethan succumbed to the pain, and amidst the blood and noise he fell in and out of consciousness


	6. Chapter 6

"That subject is stronger than I thought…" Jeanine ponders as her and Kathryn observe an serum experiment together.

"He is strong. I've known him the whole way through school."

"But you and I both know that his chances of survival the next time are slim. Especially after that stunt he pulled." Jeanine says rather bluntly.

"After this can I see him just one last time?"

Jeanine sighs and looks at her digital watch briefly.

"Considering the current circumstances, I will allow it, on _one_ condition."

"What is it?"

"Etha-" Jeanine re-iterates. "The subject, he's not to be trusted now, understand? I'm sending a guard to accompany you."

"I can cope with him on my own isn't he already disabled?"

"He's already put one of our best men in the clinic. Shattered his pelvis. He did that while he was malnourished and in pain, I can't risk anything happening to you."

"But he knows me well he would never attack me, I trust him."

Jeanine changes subject. She's more cold than usual today, something weighs on her mind.

"He's divergent Kat, they behave differently to us. Just do it for me. How are your studies?"

"Ok I'll do it with a guard as long as he is outside. The studies are going well, i'm still looking into improving more of the serums but it is all going well."

"That's good to hear, we're accelerating the serum development programme. I think you can keep up though - that's why I recommended you there."

"I think I can keep up. What about seeing Ethan do you agree?"

"I don't agree, but if it is something you feel you must do, then so be it. You know my opinions on the matter, but upon reflection I believe it is time for you to start making your own decisions."

"Thank you"

They both watch in silence as the experiment concludes, with Jeanine acting a little off throughout their acquaintance.

Kathryn made her way to the medical bay, unsurprisingly there was higher security now, with armed guards around most corners. The guard waited just outside the room with Ethan resting inside. As Kathryn went to walk into the room, the guard stopped her.

"I need you to identify yourself."

"I'm kathryn Matthews" Holding her ID badge up.

"Jeanine's daughter, hmmm. Well I got orders to accompany anyone inside. I hope that's alright."

"I agreed with my mother that I would be able to go in alone. Please."

The heavily built guard rolled his eyes, and stepped aside. "Don't be long."

"Thank you"

Kathryn entered the room. Ethan was alone in his bed. He had monitoring equipment over his body and the faint sound of an ECG was heard.

Ethan's leg was covered well and wrapped in clean white cloth. Erudite bullets were top of the range, with the bullet passing through flesh the majority of the times. Ethan was lucky to still be able to move his leg, although it was painful.

Kathryn stood next to the bed over Ethan. She looked him up and down, unable to relate to his situation.

"It hurts so much Kat."

"I know, it should hopefully pass soon it will just take time."

"You know..." Ethan coughed. "...As well as I do, I don't have much time left, I can't pass that serum." His voice was raspy and empty.

"What did you do? What happened? I saw you get hit."

"I had to escape, you don't understand. I just _had_ to. Jeanine came into my room." Ethan paused again, catching his breath. "She knows I'm going to fail, I think she wants me to." Ethan began to choke up. "I'm not safe here."

"I'm doing the best I can to keep you safe here but my powers are limited. I know you need to get out but it's going to take planning and the correct timin-"

Ethan just stared through Kathryn, not hearing her properly. "I'm a dead man, I'll die in here. There's nothing I can do but just sit and wait." Ethan started to sob and pints of tears quickly flooded his eyes. "My family must be so disappointed, and there's nothing I can do...There's nothing…just pain" Ethan breathed in and out, sucking in air and tears, broken.

"I'm going to help you get out" Kathryn sternly whispered to Ethan.

Ethan spoke loudly. "How could you help? You said it yourself you can't do anything. I'll die here, I'm sorry I put you through this. I'm sorry..."

Kathryn put her index finger over her lips to signal Ethan to quieten down, as the guard glanced at them.

"But I have this, it can help you for now in the simulations."

Kathryn showed the long needle of the syringe she hid up her sleeve. Ethan gawped at it, before noticing the guard peering over and looked back down suspiciously.

The guard looked away but instead leaned to the door and asked. "Everything alright in there?".

"Everything is fine thank you." Kathryn quickly replied.

The guard shrugged and looked back the other way.

Ethan's face looked surprised, wiping the tears off his cheek. "What...w-what is that thing?"

"It is another serum but don't worry it will help. I especially designed it and sneaked it into the lab last night. It will decrease the intensity of the other serums effects and shorten the time you are in it."

Kathryn's neck swivelled around to check the guard. He was still looking away. Kathryn slid the syringe under his mattress, concealing it. Ethan looked more serious now and less light-headed.

"Take it in around thirty or so hours, I don't think they are going to do anything more at the moment with your weakened state. Then it should last another 48 hours after taking it."

Ethan looked a little overwhelmed, waiting for Kathryn to say something reassuring.

Kathryn looked him straight in the eye, with a deep meaning to her words."We can do this, together." Kathryn acted reassuring, like a light in the valley of darkness. "I will try to keep my mother off your back for a couple of days but no promises. Something has happened recently with this situation that i'm not too sure about. She is different now but I will try…..we will get you out of here." She said with complete certainty and an air of motivation.

Ethan nodded, without saying anything. Kathryn left the room and the guard watched as she left the medbay area.

Ethan groaned as he tried to move. He was just about to fall back asleep when he noticed a pair of pills on his bedside table. They read 'Solpadol'. Ethan almost managed a smirk as he chugged down the pills quickly and laid back down. The guard came back in the room, almost looking for trouble. He looked under his bed and around the medical equipment.

"She didn't give you anything did she?"

Ethan shook his head, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"I don't believe you boy." The guard was from an African decent, muscular and had a low, menacing tone.

"If I may, I was born into Candor sir." Ethan played on the guard's ignorance. The guard looked at him blankly. "So what?"

"Honestly sir, I cannot lie. Everyone from Candor faction _has_ to tell the truth, it's in our DNA. Even if I wanted to lie to you I couldn't, I assure you."

The guard remained unconvinced, but had other concerns on his mind and he left with an attitude.

Ethan snuggled down, a Candor with the ability to lie was a dangerous thing indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

Ethan stood his ground once again. He stared directly into the smoky face of the hooded monster. It just waited there, baiding Ethan to get his family. His mother and sister were behind the hooded creature, holding each other tightly.

Ethan had seen this before, the exact scenario had killed him a few days before. The simulation he was in was much easier now, he had passed his first two phobias in half the time. The thunder was gone and darkness wasn't an issue anymore, he had to face his final fear again, the fear of losing his family.

Ethan took a few steps back, almost becoming engulfed in the shadowy mist behind him. He took a few breaths, trusting in Kathryn's serum. He injected it before entering the simulation, Kathryn had promised that it would make the simulation easier to complete. Ethan appreciated that now, as he came face to face with the finale once again.

He sprinted forward towards the tall figure, it didn't flinch but Ethan screamed with courage. Then, just like before he became engulfed in a shadowy mist, drowning in it as the creature disappeared in thin air by the time he reached it. His legs shook just like before, and he became weak and tired, just like before. He looked down, expecting to be impaled once again. But there was nothing, the figure had disappeared for the last time, never to be seen again and Ethan's family remained unharmed.

Ethan, almost tearing up from joy, was embraced by his family. His family held him tightly as they huddled together in the middle of the eery, dark street. Kathryn's cheat serum had worked, Ethan had passed. Ethan enjoyed the few seconds he had left with his family, whether they were real or not he was filled with emotion upon seeing and feeling them near him.

Then the world began to collapse again, the streetlights burst, the buildings rocked and the floor became cracked and began to tear itself apart. Ethan's family was whisked away by the destruction, which left a hole in his heart, but it was just imaginary, and it was finally over.

"This is unbelievable, he couldn't have survived." Jeanine's team carried on monitoring, baffled themselves.

"I want some answers around here! Now." Her team started working fast, but to no avail.

One of her lead technicians bravely came fourth. "It seems the subject passed the simulation."

Jeanine bit her lip. 'How could he have done it this time? Surely he would be too weak…' Jeanine angrily thought to herself.

Ethan woke, and tried to set himself straight and acted normal, as if he hadn't cheated.

Ethan was taken out of the simulation room, barely able to use his crutches. He moved slowly out of the cell and glimpsed at Kathryn on his way out of the lab. They both shared a millisecond of eye contact before looking towards the floor.

As Jeanine began ranting to her team, Kathryn quietly crept out of the lab and followed Ethan.

Ethan had two armed guards escorting him back to his cell.

Kathryn stood in front of the two guards, they didn't look too bright. Ethan kept his head down and stayed quiet as Kathryn's plan unfolded.

"I need to take subject 14 back to my lab for more testing to find out what just happened."

Kathryn acted more boldly than usual, breaking out of her shy nature for a brief moment. The guards looked at each-other skeptically.

"Is that so? Well we were ordered to bring the ' _subject'_ back to his cell.." The guards answered back with a poor attitude.

"Well if you want to be responsible for skewing our results for solving what happened just now. With whatever possible contaminant working it way out his blood stream, then go right ahead." Kathryn demanded with a lung full of air. Ethan disguised his smirk with a small cough.

"We're not scientists my dear, and what you have to say is of very little importance to me." The guard chuckled. The other, smaller, more stupid looking guard nudged the other. "Derek, uh, does she look familiar to you?" His high pitched voice indicated a little bit of concern.

"I'm Jeanine Matthew's daughter. Now step aside."

The smaller one with the oddly timid voice lead. "Sorry about that, here, take him. We'll be on our way Miss."

They both backed up and went the way they came, with the bigger one eyeing Kathryn up and grumbling away. The mismatched pair walked away, with the bigger one shaking his head and verbally abusing the other.

"Come with me, we need to get you changed and out of here." Kathryn said intently.

"You're the boss Kat, and thanks for everything you're doing. I really owe you one." Ethan managed to say almost jokingly.

Kathryn lead Ethan away from the crowds of Erudites and they made their way to a secluded changing room. There was a small pile of Erudite clothes on the bench.

"Get changed into these…" Kathryn tosses him the blue Erudite suit. "Then we are going to sneak you out of here, you will not be detected that way." Kathryn began sifting through a pile of papers until finding a laminated ID card and handing it to Ethan.

Ethan read the ID card and raised an eyebrow. "Megan Aldridge?"

"You'll only need it for the doors, and...it's the only one I had left." Kathryn admitted.

Ethan tutted, and awkwardly put the ID badge in the Erudite pocket. Ethan sat his crutches down and began undressing. Kathryn turned around and waited patiently. Ethan was surprisingly quick.

"Done. Is this Erudite enough?"

"It's fine, now we just need to sneak you out of one of the side doors. Then you need to run."

"Okay...Yeah okay." Ethan looked to his leg and crutches. "How do I explain this one?"

"Just say you had a lab accident."

"Right. Got it." Ethan revised the plan to himself. "Lab accident, side doors, escape." Two Erudites walked past and Ethan tried to blend in as if doing something.

"Anything else I need to know?"

"No, we just need to get this done quickly and quietly."

"Understood." Ethan grabbed his crutches and made his way out.

"Just be careful..." Kathryn says softly, almost sad for Ethan have to go "... You can't end up back here." She reinforces.

Ethan nods. "I'm truly grateful Kat, one day I'll repay the favour. I promise." And Ethan leaves.

Kathryn chose the best time for a getaway, evening. Most Erudites were making their way home for their dinner which created the perfect distraction. Ethan moved around, blending in with the blue crowds. He made it to the lift. Ethan looked at the floor counter, it felt like centuries on the way down to first floor. The boys next to him were deeply involved in a debate about physics "No...photons have no mass, what are you...brainless?" One of them mocked. Ethan felt so out of place in the crowded elevator.

Luckily, the lift came to a stop and everyone hurried out. Ethan navigated around sector 1, the security was tight and they were examining everyone at the main doors. Ethan couldn't risk getting exposed and went past the main doors in search of the lesser known side doors of the building. The side doors were in sight when he heard a familiar voice.

Jeanine was right around the corner with a few Dauntless veterans.

"This is unacceptable!"

"Ma'am, we searched the area for the divergent, she is nowhere to be seen."

"Eric, this is your final chance to redeem yourself. Go to abnegation and find her. Eliminate anyone you have to. She is the largest threat to us now."

"Don't worry, the whole of Dauntless are on it."

"They better be. For your sake."

Eric and his squad of Dauntless marched past Ethan, and he kept his head low. Jeanine shook her head and walked in the opposite direction of Ethan. Ethan made a break for the exit after that close call. He scanned his ID over the door and it opened. He tasted the fresh air and exhaled.

"Excuse me sir." A guard stopped him in his tracks.

"Can I ask for your identification please?"

Ethan touched his ID badge in his pocket. Debating whether to take it out. He showed it to the guard and waited nervously.

"You don't look like a Megan to me sir." The guard tutted and tightened his grip on the rifle.

"Yeah...sorry about the inconvenience - there's been a misunderstanding."

"You're right, there is." The guard easily countered.

"It turns out that I lost my ID, so a friend of mine let me borrow hers for the doors…"

The guard nodded but continued. "Can I ask what your area you work in?"

Ethan made something up on the spot. "Physics sir, quantum mechanics specifically."

"Is that so? Because an announcement was made just a few moments ago, informing all quantum technicians to work overtime. I hope you're not planning on leaving."

"Yeah I heard about that but as you can see…" Ethan pointed to his crutches. "We had a lab accident a few days ago, I'm taking my medical leave."

"Right...I see. I was Erudite myself for a while, but you do know trains are that way." The guard pointed to the main entrance, where everyone was being examined.

"Yeah well...I'm meeting my doctor down this street..." Ethan reminds the guard. "You know...for my leg…"

The guard seems suspicious but let's him pass, wishing him to get well soon. Before calling it in as soon as the door shuts.

By the time Ethan is halfway around the building, and can see the trains collecting people, the alarm sounds in the building. It was almost perfect, he steps into the train carriage just as the guards hurry out of the Erudite entrance, their eyes set on him. Just as they raise their weapons, the train door closes, and it seamlessly speeds away into the distance.


	8. Chapter 8

"And do tell me how the hell, in one of the most secure places in our world...did one boy with a gaping bullet-hole through his thigh, escape?!" Jeanine breathes through her nostrils in fury.

"We're not sure of the specifics ma'am." The guard captain answers.

Baffled, Jeanine spins around to all the guards in the meeting. They all seem to be bored, sitting there wishing they were somewhere else.

Jeanine regains her composure, and pulls down on her suit. Outstretching her arms and laying them back by her sides.

Jeanine stares the captain down. "You've disappointed me for the last time. You are relieved of duty." The guard captain is taken away by two of his own men and another steps up next to Jeanine confidently, ready to take on the role of the new guard captain.

"Don't disappoint me, Captain."

The meeting is disbanded and the new captain marches his men to the armoury.

Kathryn the whole thing from the safety of her workstation.

Kathryn continues working on the latest serum, she performs as well as always, with efficiency and precision. She places the newly refined serum on the rack and taps commands into her digital tabletop screen.

"Ah, Kathryn. How is your research coming along?" Kathryn jumps as Jeanine appears from behind her. "A little on edge are we today?" Jeanine seems a little too hyperactive.

"Sorry Mum you scared me for a minute. It is going well, just refined another one and about to work on the others."

"That's good to hear." Jeanine tries to casually introduce her true intentions. "Say, Ethan didn't speak to you about anything before...well...I'm sure you've heard."

"His escape, yes I've heard. The last time I spoke to him was when he was in the medical room after being shot and he said nothing out of the ordinary then."

"Yes well...I know you two were...close. And I hope you didn't take anything I said yesterday personally, you know me. If there's something I don't understand, it... _concerns_ me." Jeanine seems oddly specific but apprehensive. She seems a little on edge, but she couldn't know of Kathryn's involvement….surely.

"I know it concerns you mum, it does me too and I didn't take anything too personally."

"That's reassuring, and remember...You'll always be my daughter, you can always talk to me."

Jeanine tries to act motherly, but this time it doesn't feel right. "I'll let you get on…" Jeanine leaves abruptly.

Kathryn is in the mess hall for Erudite. She doesn't often eat lunch here, but Jeanine said that she needed Kathryn in Erudite for the rest of the day. She chose a small sized meal, fit enough for her nutritional needs for the day. Kathryn exercised self-control and was in good physical form.

Kathryn sat alone. There were six long tables in the hall. She sat on what seemed like the emptiest table and began eating, keeping to herself. Kathryn didn't have much of a social life outside of colleague relationships, it was difficult for her peers to like her, as she was Jeanine's daughter who had a reputation of being overprotective. Jeanine only had one child, so it was understandable that she would hold her close, even at the cost of Kathryn's reputation.

Kathryn kept her head low as a couple of small, fidgety Erudites sat near.

"...Of course, and did you hear about Subject fourteen?" One of them sniggered.

"Yeah, I heard that he killed three people with his bare hands."

"No no no, that myth was debunked, I heard a story that he was broken out, like...with help."

"With help?" The other one looked like an excited kid, hearing a ghost story.

"You bet.." He leaned in close. "From the _inside_."

"You mean...One of us?-"

Kathryn tried her best to ignore the conversation, only to notice a few tall figures behind her and the two Erudite boys. A tall shadow loomed over those two.

The voice of a girl was heard, one that Kathryn instantly recognised and came to loathe.

"Get outta here you two fools. We're sitting here now."

The boys took their trays and scuttled away.

The group of four looked older than they were, but they were the same age as Kathryn. They were the more popular group. They worked in weapon creation and would act like they owned the place.

Kathryn felt someone breathe in her air but kept her eyes ahead.

"Hey! Well look who it is…"

Kathryn didn't look.

"It's Kathryn…" She looked to her peers for approval, making a show. "I haven't seen you for a while, Jeanine keeping you all to herself again?" The girl was spiteful and nodded, enjoying her dig. She seemed intent on making trouble.

The girl got closer to Kathryn, and slid her tray directly next to Kathryn. She sat next to Kathryn now, with her group looming over her. "You remember me right?" Kathryn remained silent. "It's Megan...Megan Aldridge...How could you forget?" Megan sighed aggressively. She sulked as she waited for Kathryn to face her. Kathryn turned a little bit, looking her in the eye before dismissing it and went back to eating her food again. Kathryn remembers, Megan Aldridge, the sociopath she thought.

Then Megan spewed words of pure spite when she didn't get a reaction. "I saw your serum research….it was pathetic. What do you even do here anyway? Apart from waste our space...We're the real scientists here…' _serum research'._ " Megan said with disgust, she stood up and bunched her fists. Megan often acted cool headed, but something about Kathryn made her blood boil.

Megan lost her patience after getting the silent treatment. Suddenly, Megan put her hand on Kathryn and spun her round. Kathryn stared directly into Megan's wide, rage filled eyes now.

"I know what you did you little wretch." Kathryn managed a small shrug. Megan took a fighting stance.

"I know you _stole_ my ID! I don't care why, stand up and admit it!"

"I did not steal your ID. It could've easily of been lost and the serums are far from pathetic!"

Kathryn broke out of her state, and stated strongly. Megan was caught a little off-guard by Kathryn's sudden confidence and willpower. Lost for words, Megan couldn't provide a counter-argument, and tried a last resort, giving into her true nature.

"No! Get up, we're dealing with this….NOW! Come on, get up!" Megan was shouting now, and the whole hall went silent. Kathryn and Megan didn't even notice that the rest of Erudite was watching. Kathryn, in an act of defiance stayed sitting, her arms say her sides but were ready.

Megan raised and clenched her fist. "I knew you always were a-" Megan was ready to launch her fist at Kathryn when a tall, powerful figure loomed over Megan.

"What is it exactly, you are accusing my daughter of?" Jeanine waits behind Megan calmly, on her right side, a few inches from contact.

Megan lowered her fist in horror and began trembling as she turned to see and feel Jeanine next to her.

"I didn't see you...Miss.."

"Answer my question." Jeanine cuts in. Megan stares at the floor, her eyes search for her group but they are nowhere to be seen.

"I think...I think she stole my ID…" Megan gains a little confidence.

"My daughter doesn't steal. You wasn't really accusing her of stealing was you now?" Jeanine didn't even look at Megan, her head facing straightforward at all times.

"No...but...My ID…-" Megan tried to excuse her behaviour still and was cut off again.

"- Was probably misplaced due to your own negligence." Jeanine finished Megan's sentence. "Wrongly accuse a respected and trustworthy colleague again without consulting your superiors...and I will see to it you are factionless." Jeanine coldly, with one breath she verbally slammed Megan down. "Do we have an understanding Miss Aldridge?"

Megan nodded and scurried, leaving her food. Jeanine briefly peers to the rest of the mess hall and everyone goes back to eating and just like before.

It was about an hour after and Kathryn was in her room again. She looked at her Einstein picture on her door again, when it sprung upon and Jeanine came through. Jeanine sat on Kathryn's bed just as she had before.

"She just came up behind me and started." Kathryn declared before Jeanine spoke.

"Kat...I'm not here to question your innocence. I know you better than to start a fight. But, why didn't you stand and at least prepare yourself? I know it's the Erudite way, but sometimes you need to take action."

"I just didn't know what to say and I was too frightened to provoke her further than she was."

Jeanine nods. "Fear. Yes. It is a powerful feeling. It has kept humanity alive for thousands of years…" Jeanine continues. "Fear, we must now learn to ignore it. This is why we had you create the phobia simulation serum."

"Which one?" Kathryn had a momentary lapse of concentration. What a stupid thing to ask she thought, she only developed one...to her mother's knowledge. She hadn't suspected the possibility of a cheat serum yet.

Jeanine looked confused and picked up on it. "What do you mean my dear? The one we used on subject fourteen."

"Sorry, I got confused for a second there has been many recently that I have not developed but rather been working to improve."

Jeanine thought for a moment. Her face twitched for a second, but then her usual expression returned.

"Yes well…What happened today...It was fine. But remember, I won't always be around to help you." Jeanine couldn't shake a thought and was lost for a moment again before continuing. "Sometimes...we need to take more aggressive action."

"I'll try, but you know i'm not aggressive by nature."

Jeanine looked almost pale now. "You'd be surprised, how people can change…"

Kathryn looked at her mother, and felt a little frightened. "Mum, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Kat, I just...I just need to clear my head." Jeanine left, leaving the door open on her way out, she never did that. Something was wrong with Jeanine and Kathryn began to panic. Could she know? Of course not...but...ah...Kathryn cursed herself for such a silly mistake. If Jeanine suspected Kathryn of helping Ethan...It wouldn't be so difficult to prove and Jeanine always found the truth. It was just a matter of time.


	9. Chapter 9

Ethan stepped off the train to Abnegation. Everyone was so calm at the moment.

"Have some...please…" Ethan was greeted by a woman holding a basket containing loaves of bread, passing it out to everyone coming off the train.

Ethan shook his head, and was almost happy at the sight of Abnegation. It was so peaceful and everyone was smiling. Ethan shook off his grin, Abnegation was about to be attacked. He had to warn Marcus Eaton, the faction leader and find his sister.

Ethan's mind flashed back to Jeanine commanding Eric and his Dauntless. The words kept repeating in his head "Eliminate anyone you have to." Ethan could walk freely without support now, the painkillers that Kathryn provided were losing effect, but had got him through the difficult part. Or so he thought.

Ethan had to dodge the herds of factionless coming in through the streets, being offered food, drink and clothes. Marcus Eaton. The man stood next to a factionless child. Marcus directed the shy child to his mother, and she ran to her. They had faces filled with hope as they were finally fed, and hesitantly made their way out of Abnegation.

"Ethan...we're very happy to see you here." Marcus said, they had met before on numerous occasions. Jack Kang and Marcus would often converse during faction meetings, and Ethan was usually in the audience.

Ethan nodded and started after breathing in and out. "We need...to leave right now."

Marcus looked relaxed and was taken back by Ethan's suggestion.

"What's happened? Abnegation…"

"Jeanine is using Dauntless to attack here...we have to get everyone out…. _now._ " Ethan was quick and certain with his words.

Marcus tutted and sighed, angered. "I half-expected it would come to this. When will they be here?" Marcus signalled his right hand man to come over, Andrew Prior revealed himself and made his way down to Marcus.

"I don't know. But we ha-" The sound of a hundred footsteps was heard, getting closer and closer. It was the most terrifying sound in the world, the booming of chaos.

Andrew darted back and ran, Marcus went to follow him when Ethan tugged him back with his arm.

"Yes. Your sister…" Marcus squinted as he tried to remember, and opened his eyes in horror. "She was at her house…"

This meant Dauntless would've already reached her. Ethan let Marcus go and breathed hard and deep. His chest pumped like a lion's. The shooting had just started, signalling Ethan to run not away, but toward the Dauntless army. The crackle of bullets continued, as well as screams from all directions. He could just about manage to see Dauntless over the hill and he hid behind a small house. He silenced his hyperventilating as they drew near. He couldn't hide there, he would be gunned down. Ethan savagely tore off his bandage on his leg, gritting his teeth in pain as the bulletwound was open again. He threw himself to the ground and froze, acting dead. If this worked, he would be passed most of the Dauntless march and only patrols would be left. His leg started to bleed a little again, which he supposed was good but hurt ridiculously. By now any painkillers in his system would have worn off and he tried hard to act as still as possible. Gunshots cascaded eerily past him, and he tried not to flinch as boots crunched by his ear.

Just as he had hoped, the Dauntless seemed to have lost any sense of personality, almost in a trance and wouldn't waste time to investigate his body.

The marching Dauntless were far away now, but the smell of burning houses...and innocent victims stung his nose. Suddenly, he was poked in the back by something. He held his breath as he was kicked in the ribs by someone. Ethan continued to play dead. It must have been the patrols, looking for any survivors, he hoped his little sister had hidden in her spot in her room as she had always done. He heard a gun being cocked behind him. He heard the Dauntless use his radio. "I think I got a live one here…" The Dauntless waited, keeping his weapon up and facing Ethan. Ethan opened his eyes to look where the Dauntless was. Ethan heard the response on the radio. "Proceed."

The Dauntless was poised over Ethan, ready to shoot him in the head. Just as the Dauntless had pulled the trigger, Ethan span out of the way and kicked his feet from under him. The Dauntless was surprised by the sudden move and dropped his weapon in the process. Ethan lept onto the Dauntless with fury. The Dauntless lashed out but Ethan was on top of him and kept launching a flurry of punches at his face. Punch after punch from Ethan, the Dauntless' face became bloodied and red, and tired. With his last ounce of energy, the Dauntless reached for his rifle. But Ethan was quicker and snatched it up, pointing it straight at the Dauntless' heart. Ethan wanted to pull the trigger, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Ethan stood up and the delirious Dauntless just rolled his eyes until he fell unconscious.

Ethan debated dropping the weapon or not, but he kept it just in case. It was heavier than he had expected, but was quite basic to use. It had a half-full magazine, Ethan didn't know how to use one of these but he knew it was ready to fire thanks to the Dauntless he had just beaten.

Ethan was no skilled fighter, but he had willpower. He was quick and had impeccable timing. He was infused by his greatest fear. Losing his family. Losing his sister. No, they wouldn't hurt a thirteen year old girl. Even Jeanine wasn't that deluded.

Ethan tried not to think about what might have happened to his sister, but rather set about running to find her. Ethan darted in and out of cover, dodging the patrols efficiently. They started burning some of the smaller houses down, so Ehan acted quickly and set his eyes on his sister's house. She lived with two guardians whom she was not related to, they were good people, true role models of Abnegation. Ethan never knew his father, and his family was mostly separated across the factions. He had a web of confusing connections to the faction hierarchy. His sister was taken in by Abnegation when his mother couldn't support both children. Ethan's mother, like himself was born into Candor. Ethan had a half-brother in Dauntless. His uncle was the leader of Candor. It was confusing for Ethan and he had never bothered to indulge in his family history.

Ethan reached the doorway to the small bungalow. The door was knocked down, he walked over the fallen wooden door into the house. It smelled strange to Ethan. Ethan held his rifle close, his hands shaking as he tried to clear the dining room which also doubled as a living room.

Ethan lowered his rifle, and his arms went limp as he saw the still bodies of his sister's guardians. They were littered with bullet holes from shoulder to hip. It was still dusty from the gunshot residue in the air, they must have been murdered meer minutes ago.

Ethan gulped down hard, removing the sick from his throat. Ethan didn't know Audrey and Edward well, but he knew they didn't deserve this kind of fate, no one did.

Ethan removed himself from the room, searching the others. There were three left. The kitchen - he searched manically but his sister wasn't hiding in there either. Edward and Audrey's bedroom - he searched manically but his sister wasn't hiding in there either. He threw the pillows off and made a complete mess of the house in his search.

Finally, he remembered where he always told his sister to hide during these times. Under the bed or in the wardrobe in her room.

Ethan, slowly opened the door to his sister's room. It was a simple design, with a little more colour than the rest of the house. He walked through quickly, ready to search under the bed and expect her hiding there, ready for him to embrace her. Or for him to open her wardrobe and her to tearfully dive into his arms. "Rachael!" He screamed at the top of his lungs upon entry.

But none of that happened when he saw her. She laid there, leaned against her bedside. Dead. She was getting pale quickly but must've died quickly, at least it was painless. Two small holes in her chest. Ethan teared up and got close to her, holding her and looking her up and down in shock. Ethan was almost as pale as she was now. He rocked her back and fourth, making disturbing groaning noises as he did. He sobbed and snot ran down his frozen nose. Small tears just rolled down his cheek, and he couldn't move or put into words what he felt. Ethan just rocking her head in his arms, looking straight ahead towards the picture of him and her from years before.

Ten minutes had passed, and Dauntless were coming back.

Ethan just held her still now and stopped his sobbing. His face was still soggy and red, and he felt a sneeze coming. Ethan's head flung back as he sneezed, ash began to fill his nose. His eyes turned a saturated red and began burning. Dauntless had starting burning the houses, including the one he was in. He heard Dauntless by the doorway, talking numbers for resources and manpower and using terminology he didn't care to understand. Suddenly, smoke appeared,light at first as it entered the room.

Ethan looked at his sister once more, wanting it to be another one of her sick pranks, but it was real. His face relaxed in memory, calming himself. He slowly closing her eyelids and set her down carefully whilst wiping his eyes from whatever was in them. The smoke was a little heavier now, forming a dark cloud rather than a hazy mist. It was very hot too now, and as much as Ethan wanted to stay...he couldn't. He still had reason to live, he would live on for his sister, for the life that she should've had.

A Dauntless man poked his head round the doorway, to spot Ethan standing, feet apart with his rifle.

The Dauntless raised his rifle at Ethan, ready to fire. But Ethan was ready and drew quicker. Just as the Dauntless had Ethan in his sights, Ethan had already fired multiple shots into him. The Dauntless fell violently backwards. Ethan had just killed a man, and his wrist ached from the juddering weapon recoil. But Ethan wasn't here to justify his actions, the situation was kill or be killed.

Ethan looked around now for escape options, and recovered from the rush of his first kill rather quickly, he had no time to feel bad, he needed to live.

Another hourly train arrived. He knew not where it would lead but hoped it was better than his current location. As soon as the Dauntless fell and took his last breath, the rest of his squad rushed over and fired a volley of rounds at Ethan. Luckily for Ethan, he was behind his sister's bed and they couldn't see exactly where he was. They resorted to firing round after round into the room blindly. Wood splintered everywhere, the bed was torn to pieces with bits of all material, cloth, wood, china and glass everywhere. Rachael's body absorbed a few shots too, but to the Dauntless soldiers she was just another of the casualties ready to be burned.

The squad of Dauntless didn't dare enter as the room was filled with smoke, fire was now visible, licking and climbing up the doorway's old framing. The Dauntless squad couldn't see Ethan through the smoke, and took this time to reload. They sent two troops around to the back to stop Ethan escaping through the window. But by that time, Ethan was already gone along with the train. The room was left to nothing but a smoldering ash pile, with the Dauntless panicking like rats in a firestorm.

Ethan, once in the train slumped across the floor, bleeding out, his leg was completely numb now from the sprint to the train, and was most likely infected. But this was not his main concern, he was shot again, through the side this time. It burned as if a thousand suns melted on his new, fresh wound. He couldn't help but splutter a mixture of ash and dust as the train rocked him from side to side. Ethan's chances wasn't looking good. He began to close his eyes for one final time, making peace with himself and mumbling his deepest apologies for the sister he failed. Succumbing to a sweet and peaceful rest, with all pain becoming meer background information, he couldn't erase the image of his little sister, and shed a final, warm tear for her.


	10. Chapter 10

The road to Abnegation was long, and there was an awkward silence between Jeanine and Kathryn. Jeanine and Kathryn sat in the backseat together as Jeanine's driver and guard sat at the front. Jeanine's car was a shining silver, never seen before in Abnegation. Jeanine's car, like the few others that owned them, was solar powered. The cars were the most fuel efficient and advanced yet, manufactured by Erudite. However, they were deemed a little impractical compared to trains. Kathryn found it strange how they travelled by car rather than high speed rail this time, yet again, Kathryn presumed Jeanine had good reason.

Jeanine breaks the silence. "We're going to Abnegation." Jeanine hadn't told Kathryn where they were going beforehand, only that it was important.

"Why?" Kathryn had been feeling a little nervous around her mother lately, but tried to act normal.

"You'll see very soon….Abnegation have been…" Jeanine searched for words. " _Difficult_."

The car closed in on Abnegation, there was a crackle of gunfire up ahead which got louder and louder until they came to a stop once on higher ground. They had a clear view of Abnegation up front, Kathryn recognised the full black Dauntless uniforms. They wielded a range of guns and opened fire on anyone who made a run or tried to fight.

Jeanine and Kathryn stood next to each-other outside of the car on a hill overlooking Abnegation. Kathryn watched in horror as people were dragged from their homes and brutalised, killed or gathered in execution lines. She couldn't take her eyes off of the destruction that ensued. Kathryn had so many questions at this time. Jeanine started a lengthy speech as the Dauntless invasion continued, flooding the streets with both the alive and dead.

"I always was fascinated by Divergents. The very concept is what made us human. During my time training as a young Erudite, I was much like yourself. I believed in logic, knowledge and science. I thought I could be the one to change the world. One day I was here at Abnegation, right where we stand today is when I met none other than your father. He was a conflicted man, but seemed true to Abnegation. We was going to change the world together. So when he abruptly abandoned me, I was forced to carry you _alone_. And since the day of his leaving, I have realised that humanity needs to be controlled, regulated and above all, enforced."

Kathryn gulped and wanted to say so much but was forced to endure Jeanine's story.

"Your father left because he was Divergent. Kathryn had never heard this side of Jeanine's story, she mostly avoided speaking of him. "Uncontrollable. Inconsistent. Illogical. The very thing we are taught to despise in Erudite." Jeanine continued, never letting her eyes stray from the destruction below.

"To my dismay, your father was secretly working against us, against the system. Only a _divergent,_ could break a young mother's heart and abandon her newborn. And for what? To side with those who attempt to destroy our perfect system. So I came to the final conclusion, that humanity cannot afford to give back into human nature, it is what destroyed us before and will destroy us again if we don't intervene. I grew up, I grew out of that young, weak mindset and walked the righteous path of a true Erudite."

Jeanine took a pause.

"I have no tolerance for traitors like him." Kathryn gulped again, and felt real fear for the first time since Ethan's escape from Erudite.

"The biggest threat now is if we are compromised from the inside. Abnegation was. I fear Amity will be. But Erudite, Erudite _cannot_ be compromised. It is my duty as the newly appointed leader of this society to maintain order and eliminate _any_ threats to us. Your father was a traitor. He betrayed us for a selfish cause, I was stupid and naive then. But now, I don't know what I would do if I found such a traitor, so close to me again."

Jeanine kept her eyes focused ahead still, not flinching or reacting. Her face was as flat as an iron. Kathryn felt compelled to speak, Jeanine looked as if she was about to covertly self-destruct.

"Ethan-"

"I know what you did Kat." Jeanine finally brought herself to look at Kathryn.

"I just felt so bad for him and wanted to help. How...?"

"You slipped up, when we spoke about the serum." Kathryn flashed back, and knew Jeanine would realise, but not this quickly.

"Then I came to think. I did some investigating. The Erudite, Megan Aldridge...was the same missing ID used to buzz the door open for Ethan. I had the new captain speak with the two guards that were in charge of transporting him. They reported that you persuaded them to give over the boy. Consider the multiple witness accounts of you two and missing painkillers that were found in Ethan's system, it began to dawn on me. But I couldn't believe that...So in my desperation I personally searched your work desk...and I found hidden remnants of a serum you developed, in secret. I assume this was to help Ethan's chances in the simulation?"

"It was." Kathryn shyly confessed, on the brink of tears.

"If only you could use this…ability, this initiative, this bright spark...for the greater good. I wouldn't lie to you Kathryn, I am disappointed. How could you betray us like that?"

Kathryn chose silence, with guilt crawling upon her. Abnegation was quiet for a while, until new gunshots erupted from a distant house.

"You know whatever chance Ethan had now is gone. I'd be surprised if he hasn't hurt anyone on the run." Jeanine sighed. "I'll see to it that when we find him, it is quick and painless."

"I know." Kathryn admits. "I feel guilty for what i've done, and thank you if you do find him."

"What the…" Jeanine whispered, looking genuinely shocked for the first time.

The distant house was becoming cloaked in fire and smoke, and a small, speedy figure was seen diving out of the house's back window. The figure made an unnatural limping run across the open field. Dauntless in that area went crazy, searching around the house before finally spotting the boy, who was maybe sixteen years of age gunning for the train.

Kathryn and Jeanine watched in mutual surprise and silence as Ethan threw his rifle behind him, leaping onto one of the last carriages on the train. He seemed to have timed the jump well and the train continued to speed past Abnegation, gaining speed.

"Ethan...what?"

"I seem to have miscalculated his potential." Jeanine admitted, until she set her eyes on the body just outside of the house. "I never knew he had it in him…" Jeanine leaned down to Kathryn's level and directed her view to the dead Dauntless man Ethan had killed seconds ago. "I warned you Kat. You'll not leave my sight now until I can trust you again. Understand?"

Kathryn just stood there, not believing Ethan could have acted so violently. Maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought. Maybe he just used her as a puppet, manipulated her feelings. Kathryn was thinking back now, noticing a single trend with Divergents; They cause pain.

"Kathryn?" Jeanine repeated when Kathryn didn't respond.

"Of course. I had no idea he was capable of that." Kathryn felt awfully sick and dizzy, almost fainting as Abnegation's destruction came near to an end. There was too much going on, but Kathryn fought it.

Eric's voice was heard on the radio in the car. Jeanine opened the door and listened carefully.

"Ma'am, we require your presence here. We found two hiding in our own ranks as I suspected."

Jeanine and Kathryn were escorted to an untouched Abnegation house. The fighting had mostly ceased and the remaining Dauntless guarded survivors and kept them in line in the middle of the street. The other few surrounded the house, allowing Jeanine and Kathryn to enter as well as a handful of guards. Kathryn stood next to two guards near the back of the room, ready to watch the show. Jeanine took an authoritative stance as Eric brought in two Dauntless-clad divergents in. They were subdued quite well with a mountain of Dauntless around them. One male, one female, Jeanine judged both of them. They exchanged words that Kathryn couldn't make out but she saw how aggressively they acted. The female divergent recoiled back as Jeanine felt her bullet-wound.

Kathryn was a little frightened, but intrigued too at this stage. Jeanine flicked her wrist towards the female and uttered the words "You can get rid of her…" The rebellious and clearly angered male elbowed the Dauntless holding him and made an attack on Jeanine. Luckily, he was held back and brought under control again. Jeanine composed herself and gave a look of disgust as she walked towards Kathryn and collected her. Leading her back out of the house. They load the Divergent into another vehicle while Jeanine and Kathryn retrieve the car. The female Divergent is seen being dragged behind a house and gunshots are heard. Kathryn flinched at the shots as they walked towards Jeanine's car.

They made their way to Dauntless this time, following the road that lead them to Abnegation. There was a convoy of three cars. The Divergent was being transported in front, leading the convoy. The car was a little more armoured and heavier than the rest. Jeanine and Kathryn followed behind. And lastly, another more armoured car, carrying Jeanine's guards tailed closely.

"The Divergent's name is Four." Jeanine read from a datapad in the backseat next to Kathryn.

Jeanine read specific parts of his profile. "Born Tobias Eaton. First class in armed and unarmed combat. First class in physical training. First class in mental conditioning." Jeanine couldn't help but be impressed, but all Kathryn thought about was the death at Abnegation, and Ethan's unexplained intrusion. Jeanine saw her opportunity to make a point. "You see Kathryn, divergents such as this one are especially dangerous - as you saw in there. I'm sorry I brought you here, but it was for your own good. You had to understand the real world outside of the lab. It's savage, and _we_ are chosen to protect our people."

"And I can finally begin to believe you, now I've seen evidence myself." Kathryn declared, spotting Jeanine's smirk in the process.


	11. Chapter 11

Jeanine and Kathryn ate together in the safe underground Dauntless facility. They seemed to be getting along a little better, and even though Kathryn couldn't shake what she saw at Abnegation, she understood more than ever the importance of her work. Jeanine seemed to smile for the first time in a while during conversation with Kathryn. It was all going to Jeanine's plan, her legacy was secured. Kathryn was going to follow in Jeanine's footsteps and was almost fit to lead Erudite. Jeanine dabbed her chin with a napkin, before collecting both their plates. As Jeanine left, Kathryn could see Four being wheeled into a large testing room. He looked asleep with his eyes open...As if he was a mindless drone. Kathryn's attention turned back to Jeanine when she brought two datapads back, sliding one across the table to Kathryn.

"What are we doing?"

"We're testing a serum. Similar to the one Dauntless are currently under."

"To make the divergent to conform?"

Jeanine nodded. "All thanks to your work Kat."

Kathryn remembered her work on the serum before Ethan arrived. So _this_ is what the serum was being used for.

"At least we know it works initially" She agreed, eager to be part of the experiment.

"You'll be partially responsible for monitoring the subject throughout. You'll be above where we are now….In the observation deck watching down. You should be able to see everything and track his biological information as we proceed."

"I look forward to analyzing the results myself, to see whether it actually works to completion."

"I'm going to try and trust you again now. If you keep working like this you'll do Erudite proud as a future leader - and you'll do me proud."

Kathryn climbs up the stairs to the observation deck. The deck is a room sized tower with a view through bulletproof glass. It is relatively high, and at the far back of testing lab, behind Jeanine's control station. Kathryn kept both eyes on the constant stream of data, intent on not disappointing Jeanine again and earning back her trust. She just used her peripheral vision to watch Four under its effects. Jeanine looked spoke through her console, which controlled all aspects of those under the serum's influence.

"How's it looking?"

Kathryn spoke into her datapad, which transferred her voice to Jeanine's earpiece.

"The results are steady. Pretty much as we expected at the moment."

Jeanine glanced at Kathryn, she seemed quite calm on the outside but was hiding her enthusiasm for something.

The test lasted a few minutes longer. Kathryn's monitors and datapad finally cleared the serum for safe and efficient use.

"Mum, I think the developed serum is safe and efficient enough to be able to use continuously." She informed Jeanine of her final verdict.

Jeanine approved of Kathryn's observation and the work of the research team. "We're good here, let's wrap this u-"

The female Divergent she thought dead at Abnegation burst through the entrance. She looked rebellious and feral Kathryn thought. Then, Four is released from his chair. Jeanine placed complete trust in Kathryn's verdict on the serum as Four began to respond to commands. It caused Kathryn stress not hearing what was going on as she was in a soundproof room. The only communication came through Jeanine's command console. Suddenly, Four's brainwaves lit up as he turned on the other divergent. Kathryn couldn't help but watch Four's data tracking on-screen. Jeanine stood confidently, as guards wielding weapons arrived, but the stream of data showed no hesitation or deviation from his commands. They should be safe. Four ruthlessly fought the divergent, who seemed unfocused and off-balance. Four managed to slam her down and had his gun poised against her head.

Kathryn didn't need to lipread, see or hear what was about to happen. After a moment of stillness from the two divergents who were intertwined in some kind of mental battle, the data spiked. "[Warning]" The screen alerted as Kathryn realised what was happening. Jeanine briefly glanced back up at Kathryn expectantly. Kathryn, wide eyed couldn't believe it.

Four was resisting the serum, his brain patterns were pure inconsistency...it must have been emotion. Something more powerful than that though. Something Erudites acknowledge but truly fear. Love. There was something about the two divergents that Kathryn couldn't explain away or comprehend.

Kathryn shouted into her datapad's microphone, attempting to warn Jeanine.

"The serum is failing!…"

But by the time her voice reached Jeanine's ear it was too late. Four broke out of his gaze, snapping round and started shooting guards faster than anyone could react. Kathryn watched as the guards dropped one by one. The two divergents closed in on Jeanine, who made a run for her control console. The danger Jeanine was in suddenly became apparent. Kathryn dropped the datapad and made her own run for the door down to Jeanine. But Jeanine, once at the console slammed her fist on the emergency door locking system, trapping Kathryn inside the observation deck, but protecting her from the divergents. Kathryn shook the handle of the door until her hand hurt, but she could only watch what unfolded.

Another guard fell, but to the female divergent's knife blade this time. Four fought off every guard that challenged him while the other had just stopped unexpectedly with her knife.

Kathryn pressed her hands against the glass of the room, shouting at Jeanine to move.

The divergent's knife spun in the air, launching towards Jeanine's hand.

Kathryn held her mouth shut in horror as the knife pinned Jeanine's hand to the console monitor. Kathryn clenched her fists and gritted as she witnessed Jeanine in immense physical pain for the first time.

The divergent tore the knife out of Jeanine's hand and began threatening her. Kathryn presumed she was trying to get Jeanine to deactivate the serum, but she could see in her mother's eyes that nothing that would make her co-operate.

Kathryn rushed back to the door, and opened the wall panel, revealing an emergency door-open switch. It was fitted with a passcode that Kathryn forgot. Her hands shook as she tried different combinations from her memory.

At this time, Jeanine was injected with her own serum by the divergent. Slave-like, she obeyed and shut down the serum before being violently pounded in the face. Kathryn momentarily gave up as she risked locking herself in permanently. She instead turned her gaze towards the divergent. Kathryn, filled with a hate she had never had before...stared directly at the divergent. The female backed up a few paces, before turning her head around and spotting Kathryn. The divergent gave her a wild-eyed look, which Kathryn responded with a fiery glare.

After a brief but tense stand-off, the divergent took off with Four. Kathryn looked to her mother's limp body, with blood engulfing the floor by her hand. Kathryn took a few breaths, she picked the datapad from the floor, the screen was cracked but it still worked. The passcode was "4-1-5-7". She took control of her weak, trembling hands and entered the code. The doors swung open. Kathryn was about to glide down the stairs but stopped herself, retrieving the wall-mounted first aid box, heavy with equipment inside.

Only then did she practically jump down the sets of stairs and ran to Jeanine's aid. Jeanine wasn't moving, but was still breathing luckily. Kathryn shook Jeanine, fearing the worst.

"Mum! Mum!"

When no response was given, Kathryn was forced to use the first aid box, upon opening it she knew exactly what to do. She proceeded as taught in Erudite initiations and classes from before. Taking a small spray like device, she sprayed a light blue foam over the clean hole through her hand. Jeanine's hand twitched, the pain would usually be unbearable when sealing such a large wound. Slowly, the wound began to seal itself and the hand stopped bleeding. Two medics arrived just as Kathryn started cleaning around the hand with a special cloth. They had all sorts of gear on and were a little bit over-equipped, donning zooming goggles and a variety of serums. Erudite medics would always carry the latest tech, and be prepared for any scenario.

The female medic looked around at all the bodies, perplexed and shocked, but forced herself to look away began working on Jeanine. The man radioed in for a cleanup crew, not before noticing Kathryn on the floor, swallowing tears.

"You did good kid, you did good. Your mother's going to be alright." He reassured.

But all Kathryn could think of was the feral look on that divergent's face, it was the exact same as Ethan's when he killed the man…

It was from that point on, Kathryn accepted her place by Jeanine's side, to finally become the Erudite the war so desperately needed.


	12. Chapter 12

The morning light shone harshly through his eyelids. He heard light footsteps. His twitching nose didn't lie, he smelt...vegetable soup. He could barely move his head from left to right and had no control over his body.

Then he heard two, maybe more people quietly arguing outside his room. But then he drifted off into a deep sleep again, uncaring.

Ethan finally opened his eyes, he squinted hard as the light burned his eyes. He could barely move his arms to block the window's shine. He tried to lean up, but felt a harsh pain in his side and gave up. His eyes finally adjusted to the light and he could see the room he was in. The bed he was in was patchwork style, makeshift from different cloths and fibres. Even though it wasn't comfortable, it was still the best thing since his fugitive state.

He was in a peeling concrete room, it looked more like a dilapidated bomb shelter. He followed the cracks along the wall, passing the unlit lamps until he saw a young girl, a child, come in holding a generous bowl of soup. She walked to him and carefully placed it on the splintered dresser next to his bedside. It made a clink as the woman started making her way back out. She was dressed poorly, in a stained and incognito dress.

Ethan tried to speak, his voice just made a hiss. He tried a second time as she got closer to the exit. His voice was now a squeak. Ethan tried a final time to speak, clearing his rusty throat.

"Hello." Is all Ethan could manage.

His voice was barely strong enough to make it to her, and she turned to him hesitantly.

Ethan twitched his right hand which was hanging off the bedside, signalling her to come.

Once at his bedside, he waited for her to speak...his mind was tired and he couldn't recall what happened.

"You're awake." The girl, maybe eleven years of age spoke.

Ethan nodded.

"Everyone is talking about you." She stated honestly.

Ethan gulped, adopting a soft tone of voice. "They are?"

The girl nodded. She felt the need to leave, but was too curious.

"My mum and all the other adults said that I shouldn't be speaking to you." The girl recited disappointedly.

"Where am I?"

"Factioness."

Ethan groaned as pushed himself up against the wall, leaning his head on it.

"And...what is your name?"

"Clarice…" She told him cautiously.

"And Clarice...where is your mum now?"

"I don't know...she hasn't come back yet." Clarice moaned.

"Okay...It was…" Ethan avoided showing pain in her presence. "It was nice meeting you."

The girl's name was being called from downstairs, she briefly looked at Ethan one last time before running off to her caller, presumably her mother.

Ethan turned his eyes on his body now. The bandage on his leg was fresh, and he had a new one wrapped around his body. He could feel the dried blood patch around his along his side and back. Whoever patched him up did a good job in a place like this, he thought.

Ethan, foolishly tried to remove the large body bandage. He unravelled it slowly, only for him to gasp at what he saw. There was a deep incision mark, forming the beginnings of a scar across his right side, it extended almost 10cm under his ribcage. He was hit by a bullet for sure, and the pain he remembered was unbearable. But he questioned the size of the cut, bullets from those weapons always exited the wound, so why the need for surgery?

Ethan, looked down at his thigh, his leg felt better now despite the older bulletwound there. He attempted to move his legs to remove the numbness, he kept twitching his toes to regain feeling. It was an odd sensation.

"Ethan, right?" None other than Evelyn-Johnson Eaton stood in the doorway, back from the dead apparently.

Ethan just looked up, perplexed, he had never seen her before.

"I'm Evelyn…" Ethan just shrugged at the name.

"I was Marcus Eaton's wife for a period of time...Now you remember." Now Ethan remembers, he had heard her being brought up when overhearing Marcus during visits to his sister. She was supposed to be dead for a long time.

Ethan couldn't shake the confused look on his face, he communicated his desperation for answers through his eyes.

"I assume you want answers…" Evelyn strolled around the room while explaining his situation.

"You was brought here...against my advice might I add, because you were dying."

Ethan turned followed her with his eyes, mouth gaping open in curiosity.

"They found you on a train we were hiding in. They saw you bleeding out there, unconscious and muttering about things...things that make me cautious about you."

Ethan finally spoke, avoiding her prompt about what happened. "The scars."

Evelyn, against her wishes answered his questions. "When I said you were dying, I wasn't exaggerating. The bullet that shot you caused your kidney to collapse, and inevitably fail. So...lacking the current equipment we were forced to remove it entirely."

Ethan hyperventilated, he wiped his eyes and stared at the wall mounted clock.

"How long?..."

"Well...you see Ethan, you was in a coma for two days."

Ethan couldn't believe it, people depended on him, Kathryn depended on him.

Evelyn added. "Now it is time for you to answer my questions."

Ethan wouldn't cooperate, not after what he's been through.

"You scared everyone. You kept muttering two names constantly during your sleep state."

Ethan shook his head.

"One of the names was a Kathryn…" Ethan stayed still. "And the other...was Rachael I believe?"

Ethan didn't respond, staring out of the window instead.

"This...Rachael, seemed quite important to you…" Evelyn was insistent for a reaction, and Ethan grew restless. Ethan blew air out of his nose and gave her nothing but silence.

Evelyn instantly changed her tone of voice to one a dictator might use.

"You'll answer to me later."

Evelyn walked went to walk out of the room when Ethan broke his silence.

"What...what do you want to know?"

"Let's start with Abnegation. We found you bleeding out, with two bullet-wounds, one of which was recent, holding a rifle and escaping from Abnegation's destruction in Erudite uniform. Of course, this makes me feel uneasy."

Ethan took a few breaths, stretching his memory far back. Ethan cleared his throat again and sat completely up, leaning on the wall behind him.

"I was at the attack. I escaped from Erudite and tried to warn Abnegation. But I was too late." Ethan sniffled, remembering his sister among the casualties.

"Why would you do that now? You came from Erudite."

Ethan shook his head. "No, I'm not." Ethan tried to think of how to prove it to her…

"Kang...You know Jack Kang?"

"Very well, what of him?"

"I'm his nephew."

"I never knew he had a nephew. So you say you're from Candor?"

Ethan nodded.

"That still doesn't explain how or why you got here…"

"My aptitude test was inconclusive. They knew I was Divergent." Ethan, fighting the pain of his memory. "They came for me and caught me. Jeanine took me in for these 'experiments'...-"

"No one escapes Erudite. Countless of us have tried and never made it out alive. You're telling me you simply escaped?" She said solidly.

"No…" Ethan sighed again. "Jeanine's daughter, Kathryn...Helped me escape."

Evelyn smiled. And shook her head a little, her expression faded when she saw he was serious.

"Kathryn Matthews has been responsible for half the serums to date, she's _next in line_ after Jeanine."

"We had known each-other for years. She helped me escape, and that's the truth." Ethan said in a serious tone, gaining strength with every word.

Evelyn rolled her eyes in pure disbelief. "Right…"

"I went to Abnegation straight after, I spoke to a man called Marcus Eaton…"

"Yes, yes I know who he is. The whole city does now." Hurrying Ethan along.

Ethan did his best to explain as clearly as possible.

"It was attacked, but I didn't leave with the others. I…" Ethan felt suppressed by his emotions.

"Go on Ethan." She put him under pressure.

"...Rachael…"

Evelyn shrugged, and had just about enough of his apparent lies.

"And what was she? Your lover, your partner in crime? Your victim?"

Ethan burst out. "She was my sister and now she's dead!" Ethan shook. The whole of factionless probably heard him.

Evelyn offered no sympathy, pushing him on the limit. "You didn't save her in time did you Ethan?"

Ethan was furious. She had no right he thought.

"Yes. I failed to save her! Instead I found her dead! In my arms! Where were you huh?!" Ethan screamed, defending himself aggressively, but lead into a coughing fit.

"Tell me about the bullets and the rifle. Witnesses say you killed a man." She walked a little closer to him.

Ethan stopped choking and regained himself. Ethan's couldn't shout any more, and gave himself a croaky voice. The smokey ash he had inhaled had damaged his lungs for a period.

"I had to kill one of them…I acted in the moment." Ethan admitted, holding his throat. "Then I ran, and got hit. I don't remember anything after…...I didn't want to be saved." Ethan sorely stated, expressing his regret.

She was intrigued now after hearing him admit his kill.

"I see. I don't like you Ethan. I find you suspicious, evasive and untrustworthy. You'll stay here for a time, but if I dig up anything I don't like…"

Ethan stopped her. "I know...I know...I don't care. I want the same thing as you and your people…"

"And what would that be?" Evelyn asked, curious now.

"Payback."


	13. Chapter 13

Kathryn mentally punished herself for the serum incident. She was responsible for the serum to work on divergents. It was illogical and impossible that someone could have overridden the serum. Kathryn tutted.

"You'll be using my lab today." Jeanine stopped Kathryn and lead her into her lab. Jeanine's hand was bandaged, but was mostly saved due to Kathryn's quick thinking. She was considered quite the hero in her sector, although others like weapon development still had some kind of grudge.

"You'll be helping me perfect the serum, I've lost confidence in my team lately…" Jeanine hesitantly continued. "I...had them punished accordingly, those cowards ran while you stayed in my moment of weakness."

"Thank you, i'm glad we can work together again, I am still uncertain what caused the serum to be overridden."

Jeanine raised raised her bandaged hand. "As am I. We need to accelerate production, I have projects in mind. I need to act strong for Erudite now, and so do you. Gather any equipment you need."

Kathryn knew exactly what she needed. She opened a cabinet containing the special goggles for fine tuning, measurement etc. She got one for herself and one for Jeanine. Closing the cabinet, she walked to a disposable glove dispenser. Again, getting two white pairs she fitted them on until skin tight. Finally, pressed a the screen of the tabletop she would be working at, and four test tubes popped out. They were colour coded, with green, blue and orange to represent their chemical components. She placed them on the rack on the side of the table.

Kathryn looked to Jeanine for further instructions.

"Where are we going to start?"

"You'll need this first." Jeanine waited until Kathryn had finished putting the serums on the rack. She walked towards a wall-safe, covertly entering a six digit code. She closed it back up and took something out, the room suddenly got cold as white icy mist erupted from the safe. Kathryn was desperate to see what it was.

"The unstabilised serum itself."

Jeanine held a rectangular vial, in it a red sparkling red glow. It gave off a liquid-nitrogen like vapour.

"Why are we working with it chilled, and why the unstabilized version?"

"I'm glad you asked." Jeanine held it for a minute using a sterile test tube holder. She was ready to pass it to Kathryn, but withheld it, continuing her explanation. "The serum must be stronger in order to work on veteran divergents. Unfortunately, when this red serum hits room temperature, it will explode. We need to act quickly. It's highly corrosive, but the specialised glass of the vial will contain it. This is why I chose _you_ Kat."

"We had better get started."

"I'll walk you through the process as we go." She slowly hands the holder with the tube to Kathryn. She takes it carefully, and instantly felt the burning coolness of it. Utilising her goggles, the converging lasers pinpointed the test tube, moving with it.

Jeanine pressed the tabletop, a clamp stand shot up and was ready for use.

"Place it on the stand Kat." Kathryn opens the clamps up, slowly fits the vial in until snug and tightens it again. So far, it seemed easy for a serum stabilisation procedure.

Jeanine talked her through it as she worked.

"Take the green serum, the neuro block and pour all of it into the vial."

She did so, and poured the light green serum into the vial. It made an underwhelming hiss and bubble, and the tabletop assured that it was fine.

"The next one you have to be cautious of, that would be the orange serum. This is the serum you had previously stabilised. The reaction will be quite unexpected."

Kathryn held her orange serum, doing the same as the green, pouring it all in. Suddenly, it bubbled a little harshly, but wasn't overwhelming once again. However, it released a cloud of vapour that Kathryn couldn't see through. The orange serum must have heated it up, and now neither Kathryn or Jeanine could see the serum.

"Concentrate Kathryn, you can do this." She reassured. "Now, try to grasp the final serum...this is the cognitive inhibitor. This'll turn the mind to rubble if you put too much, we need to pacify their mind, not destroy it - aim for half."

Kathryn blindly grasped the blue serum test tube from memory. Her hand began to shake and her forehead began to sweat and numb from the vapour. Luckily, her goggle's targeting lasers locked onto the red serum's location, helping her aim through the mist. She could either use her goggles to measure amount poured, or to see where the vial actually was. She chose to keep the lasers on the red vial, but she'd have to judge the amount poured by feeling the decreasing weight of the test tube. It seemed impossible for most Erudites. But Kathryn was the best in serums. Her measurements, even without the use of tech was near-perfect.

She tried to control her hand, but it shook more and more the closer it got. She aimed above the converging lasers, and heard the clink of glass against glass. She would just have to use her senses and feeling to judge where and how much she was pouring.

She began by tipping the end of the test tube up, she heard a fizz in the vial. So she had made contact, she was pouring so slowly now, but she had less than minutes before red serum was to go back to room temperature. The pressure was maddening. Who knows what could happen if she just overfilled it, or split it?

Kathryn poured a little more, but it wasn't quite halfway she thought. She poured slightly faster than she wanted and corrected herself. Sure she had made a mistake, she waited for a flash or bang, but one never came. The mist was unbearable and began to sting her eyes now through the goggles.

"It's done." Kathryn said, wanting to see the result.

The computerised tabletop couldn't establish if the experiment was a success or failure, as it measured chemical compounds given off in the air during reactions, but there were too many to account for. Jeanine used her goggles to view the approximate location of the test tube. Together, they unclamped the test tube and fixed it onto the test tube holder. Jeanine took it off Kathryn and dragging the vapour with her, she put it back into the cool safe. Kathryn waved her hand to diffuse the mist. She was still holding the test tube that contained the blue cognitive inhibitor serum still. She held it close to her face to get a look. Patiently, she waited to see if she poured it right and for the mist to dissipate. Jeanine also waited patiently, staring at it as intently as Kathryn. They both had the exact same looks on their faces when it was revealed. Exactly half the serum was empty. Kathryn had done it purely by sense, to perfection.

"I'm impressed." Jeanine admitted, but wasn't that surprised.

"We did it."

Jeanine nodded. Smirking once again. "Yes, we did. I made the right decision in choosing you."

"What would've happened if we hadn't got it right?"

"If we had put the wrong amount in, it would have become highly unstable, causing the temperature to rise and excess vapour to form. The instability and corrosiveness of the vapour would have likely exposed us to its new, catastrophic effects. If this happened, both of our mind's would become corrupted, leading to insanity and eventual death."

"Thank goodness we succeeded. Erudite couldn't survive without a leader"

"I couldn't agree more. The next in line would be Maxwell, he's a complete fool and would lead to the destruction of Erudite. But I didn't tell you, because we can't live in fear anymore. I was willing to lay down my life during the incident with Tris, you must do the same if the time comes. I knew you wouldn't fail."

"Was that the divergent that attacked you?"

Jeanine nodded. "She was born from Abnegation and transferred to Dauntless. She's one of the more dangerous ones. Tris and Four seem to have some misplaced faith in each-other, a potential weakness I found. They went off the grid, but we'll find them all eventually."

"Including Ethan?"

"Including Ethan. Presuming he is still alive. Even if he was picked up by the Factionless threat, they won't accept him, they'll think him a traitor or spy...they might even do us a favour and finish him off themselves."

"I expect so and do hope he doesn't suffer"

"The longer divergents are out there, the more they'll suffer. He's not the innocent Candor boy you once knew. He's a killer now, and he'll face Erudite justice, I assure you."


	14. Chapter 14

Ethan wakes up next morning with a headache, there was a consistent drowning noise of people's voices from outside his large room. He slid himself off of the bed, grumbling at his new bullet wound. His old leg wound was fine now, it just left an old looking scar. His new, passive pain in his side was uncomfortable every time he leaned. Ethan kept forgetting the gravity of his situation, he now only had one kidney but it didn't seem to register to him. He came to realise how unfocused and weak he was.

Ethan smelt terrible, he hadn't showered since his first day in Erudite as a test subject. He opened his cloth curtains which acted as a door. He could see most of central factionless from here. He was in the ward section and sick people surrounded the concrete balcony he stood upon. He looked further ahead, past the bustling stalls and rush of crowds, to the housing district. It was a diverse urban environment, with the houses being single rooms stacked upon each-other within the broken cross section of a concrete wall. He could see inside the honeycomb like rooms, they were strikingly small and were mere bedrooms as opposed to living quarters. Most of the lights in there were oil lit lamps, coal substitutes and wood fired sources were only available for heat.

Soon Ethan would be living among them, he thought. That was, if he met Evelyn's approval. Ethan followed the people dropping down from their living quarters to get to the community showers. It was awkward for Ethan, they entered a tunnel that lead into the underground. There was disabled trains, dead for decades. The subway was one of the many ruins of the old world. They walked down the disabled escalators and into an open space. There were pipes coming from the ceiling that must have been bent downwards to function as shower heads. Everyone began stripping, with no care or concern for embarrassment, which baffled Ethan, being born and raised in one of the wealthiest factions. He too stripped, anxiously covering himself. Suddenly, water was heard rushing from above and cold water burst from the pipes. Water poured from the ceiling, drenching everyone in freezing but thankfully clean water.

Everyone started scrubbing themselves, some brought old rags to clean themselves and others just used the water to clean their cooking equipment, clothes and miscellaneous items.

Before Ethan could really get started, the water came to a sudden stop. Everyone made their way back to the exit, pleased with the quick wash. But Ethan was far from pleased, surprised that anyone could be happy with two minutes worth of water a day…

Nevertheless, like everyone else he shook the water off and put his clothes back on, still Erudite clothes. He received a few scrunched and disapproving looks as he made his way to Evelyn's place.

Walking through the streets, he noticed things. The pavement was just old newspapers, the market stalls were just cardboard boxes and wooden planks. Factionless was huge, double the size of Dauntless. He finally saw a better looking but still decrepit café, it was located a little way away from the main streets of Factionless, with only a few tough guys coming in and out. This was where Evelyn was when dealing with serious matters.

Ethan walked in to find a receptionist dressed in...reasonable clothes. Not as delicate as Candor's or Erudite's but substantially better than most Factionless.

"Evelyn will be right with you in a minute."

Ethan was gestured to take a seat, so he did and waited.

Evelyn was heard easily, there was a severe lack of organised privacy in Factionless. He heard something about building armies. Ethan ruled the idea of a Factionless army out, what a ridiculous and outlandish idea. Just as he was starting to think about the ongoing conflict...

"She'll see you now…" The receptionist said.

Ethan opened the door to the café staffroom, which was a makeshift office and conference room.

Evelyn sat in a chair with her high desk, with the dragging marks still on the floor where the furniture was re-organised. Ethan took a seat on a stool, next to an middle aged man that looked gruff and older than he was. His face was littered with marks that each had a story. He had an untrimmed beard and dead-cold grey eyes. But he didn't turn his head once, just listened to Evelyn.

"For the remainder of your stay, Harry will be accompanying you. He will not leave your side until we come to a decision."

Ethan sighs. "A decision?" Ethan prompts

"...Yes. About what to do with you. Unless you can provide evidence of your story, we can't risk having you here."

Ethan felt a little betrayed, allyless. Ethan was dismissed and Harry followed him out. Harry was a big man, towering and skin made of concrete. He looked as if he had seen his fair share of action over the years and recently.

As soon as Ethan walked out the door, his shoulder was grabbed by Harry, and a cold voice was heard next to his ear.

"Leave my sight for one second, try to run, try anything...and I won't hesitate…"

Ethan defiantly shrugged him off, testing to see how Harry would react. "I know...I know…"

Harry lived up to Ethan's expectations. "You're a nobody, and Evelyn needs people she can trust…" Harry looked Ethan up and down with a face of disappointment. "Not...freelancing liars, Erudite, Candor, frankly...I don't care where you come from or what you've done. I won't hold back if you start trouble."

Ethan, a little disrupted nodded his head...he truly had no one here he thought.

Ethan and Harry made their way to the poorest part of factionless. Located in the most narrow and beaten down part of the outskirts of central Chicago. He imagined this is what a homeless shelter would have looked like in the old world. There was open fires and beverages strictly prohibited in most factions. He took a seat in a ring of factionless around an open fire burning newspapers, boxes and small furniture items to fuel the dying light. Harry stood against a corrugated metal wall, one of the many shacks and shanties nearby. He just watched the fire. A factionless woman came out with her young daughter carrying a chair leg. She threw that into the fire and took a seat next to Ethan. There was around eight people around the fire. Ethan's shoulder was tugged by the little girl he had seen in his bed-bound state. Little Clarice looked glad to see Ethan. So maybe Ethan wasn't _completely_ alone. Clarice's mother glanced at Ethan, keeping silent watch but seemed to appreciate the mood Clarice was in.

Ethan did his best make Clarice laugh, and tried to appease to her childish humour. Ethan never knew he was so good with kids.

"But Ethan...they say you're bad…" Clarice said horrified.

Clarice's mother cleared her throat and looked away.

"It's not that I'm a bad person Clarice, they just haven't got to know me yet."

Clarice, filled with a thousand questions continued straight on. "Is it true what they say?"

Ethan looked down at her, and felt a little bad. "What do they say?" Half expecting the answer.

"That you hurt someone…."

Clarice continued, almost whispering. "And that you're a spy…"

Ethan looked shocked at this accusation, unable to reply.

Clarice went all light hearted again. "But I know it's not true! I know you're one of the good guys."

Clarice was hushed along by her weary mother and they left Ethan.

Harry showed Ethan to his new room. He didn't even get one of the typical concrete honeycomb wall type rooms, he got a mattress under a patchwork tent…

Harry went to leave Ethan to...whatever he would do next.

"Wait…" Harry turned expectantly to Ethan's plea.

"What do you want kid?" Harry asked, agitated by Ethan's sorry tone.

"You've gotta help me.."

Harry turned back around with disinterest.

"I need you to send a message…"

Harry, without even turning asked sarcastically. "And to whom might I ask?"

"This girl, my age. Kathryn Matthews…"

Harry scratched his chin, his fingernails catching on his dirty beard. He spun around and walked a few paces back towards Ethan, who was a little nervous upon seeing Harry's face.

"How do you know this girl?" Harry demanded, not messing around.

"She helped me at Erudite. If I get a letter back from her I can prove my usefulness to Evelyn, and that I am no spy…"

Harry had deep eyes, he spoke many words just through his pale stare.

"You're lying…." Harry spat.

Ethan backed up against his fabric-cloth tent.

"No...She's Jeanine's daughter...Look." Ethan couldn't read Harry's face but continued. "I've heard how it works. You're Evelyn's lieutenant, you have access to Erudite. You can deliver my message in secret...Only her reply can save me from expulsion now…"

Harry finally broke his emotional walls down, scratching his head now with lit up eyes.

"What makes you think I haven't tried? Every spy I send to Erudite never makes it out."

"You...tried to contact Kathryn?"

Harry braced himself. "I'm her father."

Ethan had to keep his jaw from dropping. He felt a combination of fear and surprise. He waited for an explanation.

"Jeanine has managed to keep her from me for years...I tried to convince her many years ago to join the divergent rally at Abnegation...but by the time she knew of my involvement she was too far brainwashed. It was too late. Every time I've tried to contact Kathryn since I've never got through, I doubt she even knows I exist."

Ethan saw a golden opportunity. "Okay…" Ethan repeated...taming his idea. "Okay, I'll give you the note now. Give this to one of your spies, make sure Kathryn sees it...She can help us from the inside out. Evelyn will trust me then."

Ethan then looked directly at Harry, Ethan stood straight once again. "...And once this plan works, you two can finally meet face to face. You can see her again Harry."

Harry looked lost and emotional for once, probably not used to taking orders from anyone other than Evelyn.

"I'll contact my men now. Do you have the letter?"

Ethan reached into his woolen jacket pocket, pulling out a worse-for-wear piece of beer stained paper. Ethan held his hand out and Harry looked about before taking it and placing it under his ammo stuffed vest.

Ethan went into his tent and tried to sleep on his mattress. There was a spring piercing his back and couldn't stop tossing and turning in the forever night.

He awoke to the sound of Harry and a few other armed factionless' rustling him from his tent. Harry acted tough for his comrades as Jeanine did with her colleagues.

"Get up boy." Ethan was confused at first, but remembered that what Harry was actually doing for Ethan could be considered treason. So Harry abused Ethan publicly, as he got back into character.

Harry dragged Ethan by his arm up, and took him to one of the central locations of Factionless. The Factionless 'soldiers' handled him as if he was a criminal. He guessed this was it, Harry's spy had failed, or maybe Kathryn hadn't had time to reply. Whatever the reason, Ethan was brought under a balcony, where Evelyn and two high ranking Factionless stood. It was like a makeshift outside courtroom. There were a few spectators including Clarice, who looked a little sad.

"Ethan Kang, that is your name...correct?" The woman next to Evelyn asked.

"Correct."

The three women whispered into each-other's ears as Ethan was expected to stay silent.

The woman on the other side of Evelyn spoke now.

"You were seen committing murder. You donned and Erudite uniform. You were armed and wounded, running from a burning Abnegation house. How can we possibly believe you are on the side of Factionless?"

Ethan didn't know much of what to say, they caught him at a confusing time, he was barely awake.

"I was tested on and the man I...killed. I was _forced_ to. He tried to hurt me. He murdered my sister."

Them three discussed again.

Evelyn was the last to speak, hardly giving Ethan much opportunity to defend himself. Maybe she saw too much potential in him, and was therefore a threat to her…

"Ethan Kang, considering that is even your real name...Are hereby exiled from Factionless. We have reason to believe you are working against our intentions, and will hinder our purpose. You will have twelve hours t-"

"Ma'am, I've got a letter here!"

All heads turned to a respected spy, a well-known Factionless spy - he wore Erudite clothes as a disguise and threw himself into the center of attention, not waiting for permission to speak.

"It's from Kathryn Matthews herself…"

All heads turned to Evelyn now, who hesitantly gestured him to continue.

"She speaks of an Ethan Kang. He validates his story and is willing to join our cause."

The whole of factionless was as silent as the eerie remains of Abnegation now...But Ethan and Harry glanced at each-other, allowing for a sigh of relief.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a long day for Kathryn, she had been working with Jeanine all day. They were getting along well, better than ever before it seemed. Kathryn began taking off her lab coat and went to hook it onto the wall when she was approached. Jeanine was behind Kathryn on her work desk, typing up some long-winded reports. The Erudite that approached the doorway seemed to glide across the floor and bend his legs as if skulking. The Erudite looked tall, his clothes were a little small for him and he wore glasses that shielded his eyes. He looked like someone that didn't belong.

He entered and got near to Kathryn, pulling out a worse-for-wear piece of beer stained paper. Kathryn, intrigued, went to speak but was handed the paper quickly.

The Erudite whispered "Kathryn Matthews?"

Kathryn nodded cautiously, he slid the odd paper onto the table close to her, shielding it from Jeanine who was still speedily typing.

Suddenly, the Erudite turned and made his way out sneakily, putting a finger on his lips to signal silence.

Kathryn...a bit panicked and not wanting any more secrecy, alerted her mother.

"Mum, I just got given this."

The odd looking Erudite's face was struck with fear and betrayal, he left the door open, trying to casually leave the room.

Jeanine got up and peered over Kathryn's shoulder. "Who's it from?"

"I'm not sure"

Kathryn turned the paper over.

"Help me Kathryn, ~ Ethan"

Jeanine looked angry and alert looking about, as the Erudite walked further and further away down the corridor.

"Where'd...Who...Who just came in?"

"I don't know who he is. I've never seen him before"

Kathryn points him out.

Jeanine begins pacing towards the Erudite, as he speeds up, she alerts security and a chase ensues.

With Jeanine gone and security chasing him around the sector Kathryn takes the time to read the letter.

"Kathryn, if you get this letter I'm in desperate need of you-" The paper had ink splodges over it, being a little incomplete in some places but still understandable.

"I found your father, Harry. He wants to see you, Jeanine has-"

"...from you. I'm with Factionless, they think I'm a spy or something. I need you to back my story up…"

There were a few lines left near the bottom.

"I said you could help us from the inside..we could work together and bring Jeanine down. Please...write to me as soon as you-"

The bottom right corner was torn and that was the end. Ethan must still think Kathryn is on his side. After what he did, getting her in this mess, killing someone, and blatantly lying about Kathryn's father...Jeanine was right...Divergents are so desperate to excuse their actions.

The Erudite was brought back and looked beaten down, not being able to stand up straight he was dragged back into Jeanine's lab. They tied his hands behind his back and sat him down in the middle of Jeanine's lab. There were three guards present and covered the doorway.

"Start by telling me who you really are, and why you're here."

The Erudite stayed silent.

Jeanine nodded, retrieving the compliance serum she and Kathryn had just finished stabilising. She put in a code, and the small safe opened with a breezy whoosh.

She held the serum in her only undamaged hand. She took her time in silence, as she retrieved a serum injector. She loaded the thin red cannister into the syringe. She squirted a the excess air out of the needle, spilling a drop of the blood-like liquid.

The Erudite dared not move as Jeanine slid the needle into his carotid artery that was seen pulsating under his skin. His face twitched as the serum entered his bloodstream, she slowly retracted the needle from his neck and put it down.

The Erudite's eyes closed and his body became loose as if he had died. Kathryn looked to Jeanine in uncertainty, not necessarily agreeing with level of risk the serum posed. It had never been tested on humans before, especially not a non-divergent. Maybe the effects would be too strong.

Suddenly, the Erudite awoke from his unconsciousness and re-opened his eyes. He looked as he did before, but his facial muscles were more relaxed. The serum could get anyone to do literally anything with its potency.

"You answer my questions truthfully." Jeanine commanded.

Kathryn leaned against the counter behind her and watched on, a little intrigued to see the serum in action. The Erudite mindlessly nodded, with no thought process, just receiving orders.

"Who sent you?"

"Harry. The lieutenant."

"What is your mission here?"

The Erudite answered without hesitation, with blankness in his voice.

"To spy for Factionless. To gain intel on Jeanine Matthews and report to Evelyn Johnson-Eaton. The current mission was to infiltrate Kathryn Matthews and deliver a message."

Jeanine tutted, but wasn't surprised. She turned to Kathryn.

"Evelyn's spies try to infiltrate here all the time. I should have told you, your father is still out there. He's gained popularity among his Factionless and now serves as her 'right hand man', as such."

"So he is working against you, against the faction system."

"That's right. He has tried to get into contact with you for many years…" Jeanine admitted.

"Why haven't you told me before now?"Kathryn looked a little angry.

Jeanine retorted. "You changed sides for a mere boy, who manipulated you. I couldn't risk losing you to your father. I _protected_ you."

" _Ok_ , Dad manipulated you didn't he?"

"It's what they do Kat. They don't belong anywhere so they resort to violence and abuse. What's on the letter?"

"Ethan wants help."

The guards looked to Jeanine a little confused. She hushed them out with a flick of the wrist. "Take him next door and leave us."

Jeanine waited for them to lead the Factionless spy out and closed the door behind them.

"You're not seriously considering helping him?"

"No of course not." Kathryn looked at Jeanine partly offended.

"I didn't mean it like that…" Jeanine continued. "Why?...What's happened now, has he gone and shot another person?"

"He wants me to back up his story in factionless to get evelyn to believe him and for me work on the inside here...to bring you down."

"He's planning to _use_ you again?...I say we ignore the letter, Factionless are suspicious people...they'll probably do our work for us and exile him to beyond the wall."

"Or we could use this connection to our advantage, and bring the growing threat of the factionless down."

Jeanine smirked, and leaned forward to kiss Kathryn on her forehead. Jeanine looked down at Kathryn, proud.

"You certainly are my daughter…"

"How shall we respond to this letter?"

"Validate his story. Keep him safe for now and offer your help. Make it convincing enough and we could, as you so intelligently suggested - use the spy. I hope after all this is over, they can appreciate the irony."

Jeanine finished. "Your work is done for the day. You've worked hard. You can write Ethan back at home or here if you'd like."

"Thank you I would rather write it at home, I feel more comfortable writing that sort of letter there."

Jeanine nodded and began clearing up.

Kathryn took the train to her apartment again. She passed the guards outside her and Jeanine's house and went to her bedroom. She sat on her desk-chair, as her picture of Einstein stared her down. She searched the bottom of her desk for paper. She blew the dust off of it, hardly anyone writes on paper anymore. Her pen was there too, at least she remembered how to write. It was about two years since she had written on paper, during her multiple IQ tests and cognitive capacity exams.

She finally put pen to paper, opening with:

"Dear Ethan

How are you? I hope you are recovering well from the escape, and pleased to hear that it was a success."

Kathryn was used to speaking and writing formally, which was naturally reflected in her letter. She continued.

"What happened in abnegation? I was with jeanine and saw you. You were supposed to just run. Tell Evelyn that I completely backup your story that I helped you escape Erudite. That I am willing to help you, my Father and Factionless from within by providing you with information. We can do this through your erudite spy, he's proven to be quite helpful. I will write to you more soon and look forward to a response when possible.

Best wishes,

Kathryn Matthews"

Kathryn finished and folded the paper twice. She felt a little uneasy lying to Ethan, but she knew only she could make such an impact on Ethan, and therefore the war.

Kathryn was almost ready for bed, when she forgot to send the letter off. Quickly she made her way out of the door. It was getting dark too. Hopefully Jeanine was still at the lab. The serum research sector wasn't very far, quite close actually, within walking distance.

But Kathryn hopped on the high speed train and was back at Erudite within five minutes. She speed walked and signed in at reception. Getting the same old smile from the receptionist she knew since she was five.

She went up the elevator, almost backwards mimicking Ethan's escape route when she thought about it. She held the neatly folded letter in her hand and heard Jeanine and someone else talking. Jeanine stepped out of her lab alone and greeted Kathryn.

"Ah, Kat...You have the letter?"

"Yes, do you want to check it before we send it off?"

"You can leave it on my lab desk I'll send it off before morning."

Kathryn walked past Jeanine and went into her lab, dropping the piece of paper off without noticing the other person.

"Hello Kathryn." A familiar voice struck Kathryn.

"Hello Megan..." Kathryn said awkwardly…

Jeanine waltzed back into the room.

"Ah, Kathryn and Megan...my two top Erudites." Jeanine looked to Kathryn. "As you know Megan specialises in advanced weapons…" Jeanine looked to Megan. "..And Kathryn in serum development."

"You'll be working together on a new project. I'm sure anything between you two is concluded for the sake of the mission." Jeanine nodded to Megan Aldridge, who seemed to be on her best behaviour, and left.

"Mum. You know to two of us don't work well together. We will not agree on anything."

Megan made Kathryn's life hell in the early years...Megan has always sparked a nasty rivalry, both being top candidates in opposite fields. But Megan took things too far.

"As much as I respect your professional opinion, and yes, her behaviour has been a problem...she is our most valuable asset for this project. We can't argue with results Kat."

"I can't, I just can't see the project getting anywhere. What do you want us to try and develop anyway?"

"You'll be working on a small but special device. We'll hit Candor hard when they don't expect it. The device is highly explosive and we needed an expert engineer, Megan to wire it."

"What will I be doing?"

"The device will latch onto the enemy's blood vessels upon impact. None of our best surgeons could stop it from exploding on contact...you scored better than anyone in both biology and chemistry, in every test. We'll need your serum knowledge for the chemicals and reactions to be released at the right times. The sleeping agent needs to be near instant and not react with the blood vessels it's attached. It's crucial that Megan engineers the explosive, and you perfect the application."

"I will do it for you and for Erudite. I'll try my best to make the partnership work, but i'm still not sure about her."


	16. Chapter 16

Harry held in his hands a reply from Kathryn. It was a clean sheet of paper, with a smell of wealthy fragrance. Harry looked at it for a minute in front of everyone, he pretended to inspect it whilst whilst he really hid his emotions. The first piece of contact he had heard from her for fifteen long years. A tear began to well up in his eyes, before pointing his head down trying to hide his weakness in front of Factionless and his men. He handed it to Ethan before gesturing Evelyn and the Factionless judges down. Harry backed up, silently recovering and looking away from the letter. Ethan read it hastily, with hope glittering in his eyes.

"You were supposed to just run." Stuck out in Ethan's mind from the letter. Yes, Ethan should've just ran but instead went back for his sister. He should've never went back. Ethan was still plagued with regret, blaming himself for allowing her death. He longed for a sense of purpose once again.

Evelyn finally exited the building she was in and came into the street with Harry, his Spy and Ethan.

Harry started. "It checks out Evelyn."

Evelyn snatched the letter off of Ethan, agitating Harry by the lack of care she took.

Evelyn asked while reading. "You've had the most experience at Erudite here, I trust this letter isn't forged?"

Harry replied confidently. "Not forged. Erudite paper is made of specially weaved paper substitute. You can see the slightly lighter border lines around the edges of the letter, it's definitely Erudite made."

Evelyn's eyes focused on a single line. 'That I am willing to help you, my father and Factionless from within…' Evelyn's face lit up, realising that if Harry's analysis of the letter is true and Ethan is indeed on her side, Kathryn could prove invaluable to her cause.

"I see." Evelyn did her best to hide her impressed behaviour.

Harry spoke again to rule out the awkwardness. "One of my spies successfully infiltrated Erudite and can be used as a messenger between us and Kathryn. He tells me that he is embedded in the system and that he'll raise no questions there."

The Spy was the same one under the influence of Jeanine and Kathryn's special mind control serum the day before. When at Erudite, he was ordered to pretend as if the mission was a success and bluff his role as a Spy for Factionless. He would act as a double-agent, unwillingly providing intel for Erudite instead. This was Kathryn's suggestion, and would allow her to send and receive messages that aided Jeanine's cause.

The Spy stepped forward humbly, fooling everyone and behaving exactly as he would before put under the serum's effects. "What now lieutenant?" He asked Harry.

"We'll hand you another letter in time, for now, rest. You earned it."

The Spy went about his business, heading home...or so everyone presumed.

The crowds were told to disperse, which left Evelyn, Harry and Ethan pretty much alone in the open.

Ethan accompanied Harry and Evelyn to her makeshift office once again. This time he and Harry were on good terms, not to Evelyn's knowledge however. If Evelyn knew those two were working so closely together, she would never trust Harry again.

"For the time being, you shall stay."

Ethan silently thanked Kathryn for saving him once again.

"However, you will be expected like everyone else, to work."

Ethan responded. "I'll do anything to help." Although Evelyn didn't quite believe him.

Ethan got up and saw himself out.

Harry stayed behind, initiating a discussion with Evelyn.

Ethan kept his ear near the door and listened in on the conversation.

"I still don't trust him Harry."

"Whether we trust _him_ or not, I know my daughter, she'll help."

Evelyn tightened her voice. "You barely even knew her. Jeanine-"

Harry interrupted. "The letter Evelyn. My daughter will help." He reinforced. Harry was virtually the only person allowed to challenge Evelyn.

"If you think so..." Evelyn sighed. "I'm worried you'll become too involved with the letters. We can't afford to lose you now."

"I'm not going anywhere Evelyn. For years I have served under you and will continue to do so. I just want to see her again...and Ethan seems like our... _my…._ best shot."

Evelyn reassured. "You will see her again. I have plans. We're ever so close now…"

Ethan heard Harry's stompy feet on his way and decided it was best to leave.

Outside Ethan's tent stood a Factionless guard. He was dressed in ragged clothing and looked more like a street criminal with a gun. Factionless had no banner, no uniform and no place. But Factionless did have manpower, and a hunger for revenge.

The guard walked off, being dismissed from his post and Harry replaced him. Harry dipped his head under the uneven tent.

"Let's go." Harry said hastily.

Ethan got a clean sheet of paper from under his bed, consisting of a pile of sewn linen rags. His previous pen had leaked everywhere, so Harry offered his.

"Okay...uhhh…" But as much as Ethan had to say, he simply couldn't figure out where to start.

"Dear Kat,

It is so good to hear from you, I suppose I owe you one again.

I was at Abnegation trying to..."

Ethan rubbed his forehead before continuing writing, his pen tightly gripped in his hand.

"Find someone. But I can't write about all that now, I'm currently with your father, Harry. Like myself, he is looking forward to seeing you again. We're sending this using the same spy. I can only hope Jeanine is treating you well and you can help us soon."

Regards,

Ethan."

Ethan folded the letter twice and handed it to Harry who slid it under his protective vest.

"Why were you at Abnegation exactly?" Harry looked, puzzled.

"I wasn't lying, I went back for someone."

"Yeah, I know you're not. I was born and raised there. I only heard rumours about the attack. I wish I could've been there to do something, but Evelyn garrisoned all her soldiers here."

"It was my sister. Rachael." It still hurt Ethan to say her name aloud, but his emotions were so numbed and cloudy nowadays.

"She got hurt, didn't she kid?" Harry crouched down, putting his big palm on Ethan's shoulder. Harry, as a veteran Factionless soldier knew loss far too well.

Ethan felt Harry by his side and gulped. "I was too slow. I was just too slow."

Harry lifted Ethan's heavy chin up. "I know the pain."

Ethan felt a connection to Harry he had never felt before. In a strange way, Harry was like the father figure Ethan never had.

Ethan slowly came back to the present and started dialogue. "So you're Kat's father?"

Harry nodded. "I am."

"Why aren't you with her and Jeanine?"

Harry looked at Ethan, as he already knew the answer.

Ethan concluded. "You're a divergent, like me…"

"I tried to hide it as best I could...But I couldn't continue loving Jeanine whilst pretending to fit in. I couldn't bring myself to deceive her anymore. Me and Jeanine had a good thing going, until she became the head of Erudite. I was a young man then, and I had selfish ambitions. But I left Jeanine to protect her, if Erudite knew that Jeanine had failed to identify a divergent so close to her they would have her shamed and removed from Erudite forever. Kathryn didn't need that in her upbringing, so I left in secret and joined up with Evelyn to protect our kind."

"What do you mean...to protect Jeanine? You left her to raise Kathryn alone." Ethan didn't mean to come off rude.

Harry weakly defended himself. "I left her because if I didn't...I would've been found out and Jeanine would be blamed. Kathryn would have most likely been forced to live in an institution or Factionless with her mother. I didn't want that, I left so no one could know she fell in love with the very thing she seeked to destroy, little did I know, I only fueled that hatred."

"So what you're saying is, you're partly to blame for Jeanine's ruthlessness with our kind?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying kid. You may _think_ you failed your sister, but I failed Kathryn and now she's stuck in there, against her will."

"No, we can get her out. She's working _with_ us remember. I've known Kat before I started initiation, she's got courage and soul unlike most of Erudite. She'll do what's right, I know it."

"I hope she does."

"What happens to me next?"

Harry gets up. "Evelyn has set you to work in a few essential workshops, cooking, cleaning, carrying. But i've seen how quick and smart you are kid, i'll try and get you transferred to scouting with me and my men. We make runs into the inner-city, staying low and scavenging for supplies."

"It sure does sound better than cooking and cleaning here…" As Ethan saw how dirty Factionless got daily.

Harry nodded his head, being playful for the first time. "You're right, unless we come across an enemy patrol...Then it gets real ugly." Harry marched off, only turning his head sideways to shout at Ethan. "Now get up and get to work!"


	17. Chapter 17

Kathryn's body ached from the long day before. Kathryn murmured a verbal command to shut her alarm down. She knew to wake up early, have a nutritious breakfast and be out the door prepared for maximum efficiency. She slid off her bed and began changing into clean Erudite clothes. They were your typical blue dress and black heels, similar to what Jeanine wore day-to-day. Kathryn knew that image was important in Erudite, factions had dress codes for a reason, and Erudite needed to be top of the line. Kathryn always made sure she had enough time for her breakfast, which consisted of fresh vegetables from Amity, genetically modified to be more nutritious for Erudite. Kathryn didn't have much need for good-tasting food, her enjoyment was in her work rather than her preferences. It was easy to see why other Erudites envied her, she was the perfect role-model for her faction.

The next step of her morning routine was make small-talk with Jeanine, as they rarely had time nearer the evenings. It was the usual chat as they got ready to leave…

"Hello mum. Are you working in the labs again today?"

Jeanine tutted as she speedily scrolled through info on her datapad.

"I'm afraid not, I have lots of upcoming plans...I'll only be round the corner though."

"Ok, am I working with Megan today?"

Jeanine had a delayed reply, perplexed by some new data. "That's right."

Before both leave for Jeanine's car, she makes up for her lack of attention to Kathryn.

"If Megan gives you any issues, I won't be far...let's just see how today goes, okay Kat?"

The driver is sat there waiting silently, the car doors fly open, ready for them both.

"Ok , I will try and make it work. I understand she is the best in her field and we need to combine skills to make this work." Kathryn understood the importance of the project, but wouldn't underestimate Megan's...flaws.

Jeanine gave Kathryn that same look when she's proud. It was a rare sight, but Kathryn smiled as they entered the car and jetted off to the Erudite compound.

"I will let you know if I hear anything back from the Factionless and Ethan"

Most times Jeanine and Kathryn got to Erudite by Jeanine's personal car. It was super-efficient and could travel very quick, taking into account that there was virtually no traffic. Kathryn and Jeanine left the car and headed to the reception area of Erudite. The receptionist didn't smile at Kathryn this time in the presence of Jeanine. Up the elevator, and there...Jeanine's private labs is where Kathryn would be working for the majority of the development season. Kathryn scanned her card across the detector on the wall, opening the door to the lab to find Megan already waiting on a lab stool, with a suspicious letter in her hand.

"What is that?" Kathryn worried, and was a little agitated of how unexpectedly early Megan was.

Megan had the same tone as always, but something seemed a little different about her.

"It's a letter...from your little boyfriend here…How cute..." Megan smirked, not sure if just joking or deliberately mocking Kathryn.

"He is not by boyfriend and is a divergent and a killer. Now give it here." Kathryn defensively demanded, Megan always brought out the more emotional side of her.

Kathryn reached for the letter, but Megan wretched it back, teasingly.

"Hold up there Kat…" Kathryn glares at her.

Kathryn hears Megan out for a minute, Megan looks sincere for once.

"I really didn't think you had it in you. Breaking a divergent out? Whoa...that's some hardcore stuff, even for me." Kathryn endured as Megan seemed a little over-excited.

"Just give me the letter and, we will get started."

Megan hands it over, eerily smiling at Kathryn while doing so...trying to provoke some kind of reaction but is met with nothing of the sort.

"Do you have any ideas on a delivery system for the serums and the tendrils to attach to the arteries."

Megan is serious now, thinking rationally. So this is what Megan looks like when she's not creating social anarchy.

"For the delivery, I was...here, it's better if I show you…"

Megan reached deeply into her dark blue apron to pull out a rolled up blueprint. They were highly detailed hand-drawn structures. She rolled it out across the center tabletop.

She pointed towards a small capsule, shaped like a bullet.

"Me and Jeanine thought it would be appropriate to have the device rigged inside a safe dart. Like a bullet, it can be fired from a traditional weapon and in theory, penetrate the victim's skin on contact." Megan uses her hands and fingers on the blueprints when explaining.

"Your...serum...or whatever it's called will be stored in a very small plastic capsule, glass would break. How the fluid gets into the user's system is up to you."

Megan almost got carried away, and remembered the artery connector.

"Ah, and over here, you can see…" Megan moved her index finger along and pointed towards serpent like fibre-optic cables. "These are tiny little tendrils, they will can softly wrap around the artery without bursting it - I hope. They're extremely sensitive, and if any one tendril breaks off the device will detonate, but we'll get to that later." Kathryn can't help but feel impressed but felt she needed something clarified .

"With the seums, we need the three to be released separately as the sleeping serum needs to take effect almost instantly. As well as the serum to stop the body perceiving the bullet as an antigen. I am still working on these that once these are released, they will not to interfere with each other. finally the control serum is to be released when we want it to be, at will. So I feel we need separate containers for them."

"I see now...so you want three of the micro-plastic containers instead of the one...And for them to be released at specific times?"

"Yes, two, as soon as it enters the victim. Then we need to be able to choose when the control serum and transmitter are released."

"I really underestimated you Kat...I see why you got picked in front of everyone else...apart from...you know...being Jeanine's daughter and everything." Kathryn really didn't appreciate the sarcastic little digs Megan made.

"Thank you, i'm not completely like her...and it has never been easy for me either" Kathryn retorted.

Megan rolled up the blueprints again. She looked Kathryn up and down, but looked more analytical than cynical, as if trying to figure her out.

"Let's get going." Kathryn announced.

Megan worked on the other side of the room, forehead scrunched as she tried to get the explosive charge into the bullet safely. She had a line of tools lined up in her workstation, Kathryn noticed how quickly Megan worked which made her feel a little pressured. Kathryn began working on the serums themselves, judging the dosage and supplying the right containers for them. The dosages had to be very small two reasons, so it could fit inside the delivery device which was in this case, the bullet. The other reason was that dosage miscalculations could render the victim either unaffected or dead.

Not concerned on Megan's progress, there was little interaction apart from the odd question and equipment swap. Kathryn started in chronological order of release. Just like hundreds of times before, she pressed her table down and a test tube containing a clear fluid popped out. Kathryn confidently took it and began pouring it into a measuring cylinder...Utilising her laser measurement glasses. She felt a bit of nostalgia of when times were simpler. When her faction wasn't at war, when she was congratulated on her IQ scores, when she could go about her research independently without every one of her actions being questioned, analysed and debated upon. Her role was so important now that she had lost part of her passion for science. This experiment for example, if she made one little mistake people and maybe even a whole faction get hurt or killed.

She measured the sleeping agent, fast-acting etorphine. They learned it was an old chemical, used as an animal tranquiliser it was powerful enough to put an old world elephant on its back. For this, it was perfect. She only needed a tiny amount and measured it to excellence. She poured the newly measured 1cm³ clear etorphine into the cartridge. In the corner of Kathryn's eye, she saw Megan getting frustrated with the fiddly device. She had two long surgical like tweezers in her hands and seemed to have difficulty reaching an angle. Kathryn continued however with the next serum. She tapped commands into her digital worktop again, this time a cream coloured liquid in a test tube was raised from the dispensing workdesk. While the measurement for this one didn't matter too much, it would cause complications with the victim if done very wrong. Kathryn wasn't worried that much however, these serums were like a walk in the park compared to the divergent-mind control serum she stabilised with Jeanine almost a week earlier. The anti-rejection serum would subdue the victim's immune system, enabling the device to attach to the artery undetected. Kathryn knew all too well that if the serum dosage was too little the victim may reject the device and end up severely ill, which was not part of Jeanine's 'plan'. Yet Kathryn did well under pressure as always and measured it up to perfection. Kathryn thought about how proud Jeanine was going to be, which reminded of Megan's judgemental comment. She hoped Megan had finished the delivery device, the bullet, and had started work on the explosive itself. Kathryn, before starting the final serum needed to insert the two chemicals she had finished so she could figure out where the last one could go. While her hands were steady, and she was proficient at the finer parts of practicals, she didn't really know much of the explosive device and concluded it was safer for Megan to input Kathryn's serums.

Kathryn walked to Megan who had her back turned and looked busy.

"Here are the serums to be inserted, it also needs to be timed to be released separately."

Megan seemed a little flustered, not turning around for Kathryn but instead holding her hand open.

"Yes, yes I know...give them to me." Megan seemed tired all of a sudden and strangely apathetic.

Kathryn hand over the correctly measured serums "Just be careful, these can't get mixed."

Megan took them off of Kathryn and applied pressure, pushing the tiny cartridge into the fragmented bullet device.

"I know wha-"

Suddenly Megan's face and apron was covered in combination of clear and cream liquid. The serums had exploded along with the device. It was only a small discharge due to the explosive being short circuited. Both Kathryn and Megan knew who's fault it was entirely. Megan lost focus, probably irritated by Kathryn's time-efficiency and pushed the cartridges in too hard.

Luckily, the explosion wasn't much of one...rather a pop with puffs of smoke following from the device's carcass.

Megan looked really angry now, and finally turned to Kathryn. The serums were destroyed and so was Megan's device. What a waste of precious time. Megan tore her apron off and shoved all her equipment to the side, pushing her hand on the counter angrily and glaring at Kathryn.

"I don't believe it. This is all _your_ fault." Megan sounded like a crybaby, and Kathryn had finally had enough.

"Those serums can't be mixed!" Kathryn pointed out the obvious to Megan, which just worsened Megan's attitude.

"Because you're such an expert right?..." Megan knew it was her fault really, and wouldn't dare try to deny it again.

"I know how each of them work and what they do, now I suggest you clean yourself up before you react to them."Kathryn, when provoked reflected that of her mother.

Megan got more physical now, standing upright and getting closer to Kathryn's face. She had seen this look before

"You really are pathetic Kat, you're just an empty shell, like the rest of 'em. You listen to orders like a little servant, Jeanine's little golden girl. I bet you-" Megan was silenced by Kathryn's roar.

"I am _not_ pathetic or a servant. I have disobeyed my mother on several occasions, for good reason. But you are the one that causes the damage and hurts others and don't you dare call me Kat! You don't have that privilege, you don't even have the privilege to be one of us. I live for perfection. You live for failure Megan..."

Kathryn was literally shaking with rage, she had never let her emotions get out of control like that. For years Kathryn kept her head down as Megan loomed over her...it was a shaky combination of jealousy and competition she thought.

Megan gawped at Kathryn, caught off-guard, processing what Kathryn had said. Megan blinked and shook her head, unable to find words. She responded by storming out of the lab room, leaving her smoking pile of tech.

Kathryn heard someone come back through the door, it wasn't Megan though.

"What happened…?" Jeanine confused, asked.

"The charge exploded making the serums mix, because Megan lost concentration"

Jeanine didn't look too surprised. "You have to understand that other people make mistakes. As much as we hate failure….I heard a little of what you said Kat…"

"I lost control."

"I know. It's okay, you've had a long day. It was a mistake bringing her here, I know that now. I'll have her removed from the project in the morning."

"I saw how she worked she is a good engineer."

"That's true. Well we can't have that kind of behaviour here as you know, I'll be sure to have a conversation with her." Jeanine spotted the letter on the side from Ethan. "Ah, the letter. You writing back to him soon?"

"I will do. I haven't had chance to read it yet. Is there anything you want me to write?"

"Just slowly get him to reveal what Factionless is like from the inside...I do wonder what his role is there, I doubt Evelyn is giving him an easy time..."

"I will write back once this is cleaned up."

"Take your time. Actually..." Jeanine looks at the mess. "take the rest of the evening off. You can continue tomorrow."

"Thank you, hopefully we will get this to work tomorrow."

"My driver will pick you up earlier tomorrow morning. I volunteered you for an operation in Amity. It's top priority. You'll be collected tomorrow by my security team after the project is finished." Jeanine wanders off before Kathryn can say anything.

Kathryn gets to work with cleaning the workspace. The broken glass is thrown down the recycle chute and the physical wreckage is put into the salvage bin. Everything in Erudite is re-used or re-purposed, from materials to food and drink. Erudite was very self-sufficient and wasteful ideologies were dealt with harshly.

"I'm sorry Kathryn." Megan had crept into the room and held her arm, a little nervous.

"It's ok, I shouldn't of lost control like that"

"No, no…" Kathryn had never seen Megan like this, her defence was broken down and streaks of red were seen under her eyes from excessive tears. Megan slowly sat down, a little off-balance. "What I did to you…" Megan sounded like she was choking, and tried to maintain herself. "...Over the years. It wasn't fair. I was jealous. I still am."

"As i said earlier it has not been easy for me either. Everything has to be done to perfection and no mistakes made"

Megan was practically pleading. "I know it mustn't have been easy….But how do you keep beating me on every level? From start to finish you've succeeded where I have failed. I want to achieve perfection like you...It's why I could never make it to serums...they said I had too much Dauntless in me, so I embraced it. I'm really sorry Kathryn. All these...excuses, all this competition I don't want it anymore, I just want some purpose here." Megan felt as if a weight had been lifted from her, so this was her true nature.

"You are brilliant in your field, those plans were really impressive. You have a talent for engineering and design."

Megan nodded, feeling a little better and became a little more lighthearted.

"You're not so…'Erudite' yourself. I've seen you do things both compassionate and brave. We're not so different you and I…...We both don't completely belong where Jeanine wants us to."

"I know but I have to be the perfect Erudite my mother wouldn't allow anything different but unlike her, I want this divergent thing over as quickly as possible and the suffering to stop. Hopefully we will get the project finished tomorrow."

Kathryn also feels the weight lift. Feeling oddly comfortable telling Megan her true, unaltered views.

Megan's face lit up. "That's exactly how I feel. I mean...I tell everyone I went into weapons development so I could help the extermination. But...no one sees that the weapons I make are as quick and painless as possible. I invented the modern ammunition to end people quickly and painlessly. Even now, I chose an IED explosive for the project because while it's the most difficult to use, there's zero chance of them feeling it. Yet my group suggested a slow-acting neurotoxin. I have to keep pretending I'm someone else, I don't want to be see as weak. And for the record, I'm going Amity tomorrow so I'll be in a little earlier like today."

"I am going as well. My mother volunteered me to go. I don't know what we are doing though."

Megan shrugged and wiped her face. "Neither do I." Megan looked at Kathryn blankly for a minute before speaking again. "And...I'd be glad to have you there…" Megan got up, slid her tools in her toolbox before seeing herself out.

"I will be glad to have you there as well." Kathryn, with hesitation managed.

Before closing the door, Megan gave Kathryn a subtle and first time smile. The door closed; Leaving Kathryn to slouch lazily in her lab stool, alone and very tired...With that letter whispering and calling to her once again. She got off slowly and made her way over. She dug deep into her top lab coat pocket and found her pen. In the dim light, she started to write. Wondering about Ethan all the time her wrist flexed, all through her signature curly, sophisticated locution.

"Dear Ethan…"


	18. Chapter 18

Ethan picked up the next item. More blackened clothes to clean. Every hour he washed clothes, it was every hour he felt he was wasting. As he came to the end of the batch of dirty washing, his pile was pretty impressive. He soaked the ash coated shirt in the bucket of water. He twisted it and pulled it and scraped the harsh sponge until the water absorbed the black. His fingers hurt but at least it was one more item down. He had to throw the clothes onto his pile, as it was taller than him now. Ethan sighed and took a quick break, sitting on his wooden stool out in the cold. He was on his own in the backspace of a destroyed motel. There were a few that came in, brought him a new basket of dirty rags, clothes, even the cooks seemed to punish him by bringing greasy dishes. Evelyn was making life hell for Ethan. At least he didn't get street sweeping again, it had given him backache and was lucky to convince his colleagues to cover for him.

It was still morning, Ethan really wished he had a watch or something. He heard someone big coming along, and started speed-scrubbing a pair of dark trousers.

"Have you always hated cleaning?" Harry jokingly asked, leant on the doorway of the motel, watching Ethan work.

"As a matter of fact, no. Candor was the cleanest of places."

"Except Erudite." Harry was quick to correct him.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Yes, except Erudite...What do you want now…? Come to make me do more work?" Ethan was tired, but still managed sarcasm as always.

"Actually…" Harry stopped leaning and went to Ethan. "Yes."

Ethan stopped what he was doing, dropping the clothes. "Lemme guess, Mark forgot the rags again…?"

Harry seemed to be enjoying this too much. "Not this time, kid. I just got back from speaking with Evelyn…"

Ethan was covered in wet soot and dirt, and prepared himself for the worst.

"You're done here."

Ethan looked in despair. "She can't kick me o-"

"No Ethan...you're done with cleaning duty. You'll be with me from now on. You'll be in the real fight."

Ethan was like an excited little kid after, noticing Harry wasn't joking.

"Don't do that Harry, you almost had me fooled…Am I really outta this dump?" Ethan waited.

"You can stay here if you want to, kid. But I'd suggest you hand your apron in and follow me."

Ethan did just that. He had felt a longing for getting out and about. No more politics, no persuasion or manipulation, no more tests…

They walked together to a place Ethan had never seen, heading outside Factionless.

"But first...you'll have to go through some tests."

Ethan hated tests, any kind of test. Ever since Candor initiation it made him weary, for it was that very test that revealed his divergency.

"What kind of test?" Harry and Ethan kept walking until the path disappeared and it looked more overrun by nature than concrete. There were vines crawling up buildings, thick green sludge across the roads. They must have been near the edge of the city. Pretty cunning for Harry to choose the outskirts as a training ground.

"Three stages of training. First is physical, second is mental and you'll love the final stage." Both Harry and Ethan's relationships had developed since the letter, they were quite comfortable around each-other now and Harry didn't seem so militaristic anymore.

Ethan really wanted to know what the final stage was, but was put off by the training course that laid ahead.

Ethan and Harry stopped, all the other boys there were slightly older than Ethan and were tougher looking. It came to no surprise, as the bulk of Factionless was made up of failed Dauntless initiates. Nevertheless, they were all brawn and tough looking in their own way.

Harry saluted a soldier his age, they looked to know each-other well.

"Ethan. This is an old friend of mine, Red. He used to train Dauntless before joining up here with me."ounds, I was hit in the head when our old HQ collaps'd. Couldn't remember me name, and everyone that knew it was dead. So I thought of the only colour I saw there. Red."

All the initiates looked up to him as if hearing a war story, Red's harsh scottish accent was hard to understand but no one dared ask for a repeat.

Harry turned to Ethan. "Stand with the rest, and do as you're told." Harry suddenly went into his military mode and commanded Ethan.

Ethan stood in a line of seven other initiates. They either had tall athletic builds, or broader shouldered, muscular frames. Ethan had neither.

"You're in the scouting band. You'll never be in the frontline, launching assaults with the rest of Factionless. We're not covering any of that advanced stuff. All we want is speed and efficiency. We will however cover three main components. Your physical ability such as running. Your hand-to-hand combat as you'll be close to your enemy. Finally, your shooting proficiency, while it's rare we have to use weapons, we will spend a little time on this."

Red finished his speech, and took a swig from his flask.

All the initiates were lined up, one behind the other. "You will run around the block until I say stop. You will run at the same pace. You will not fall behind. You will not take a break. Nor will you be rewarded for speeding off and leaving your team behind."

Ethan was directly in the middle of the line of initiates. He kept pace easily, and was only worried he would be slowed down by the heavier boy in front of him. Harry sat there and watched from afar. Red was running alongside the group spewing vulgarities and insults at the team. They eventually did one lap, and everyone was already sweating. Ethan wasn't used to running for this long, he was a quick sprinter, not a long-distance triathlete. They came back round to where they started and began slowing down.

"What are you maggots doing? Did I tell you to _stop running_?!"

Suddenly the group sped up again and kept moving.

"Move it, move it, move it." Ethan wondered if Dauntless training really was like this, or if Red just loved to see strained hamstrings.

It was surprising, but everyone made it round a second time, even if the line was malformed into more of a blind snake.

"Alright that's it…" Everyone stopped and panted. Some sat down and leaned against the mossy street lamps and curbs.

Ethan was wondering about his name, and tried not to look at his eyepatch.

"You're probably wondering about my name. Ah…" Red and Harry glanced at each-other, laughing like a pair of old buddies.

"As silly as it s

"I'm kidding you useless drop-outs. Go round again!"

Everyone got up again, groaning and aching. The last one to get up on his feet was destroyed by Red. "You my friend..have earned yourself first go on combat training. Congratulations! Now get up before I get you up."

The whole group sort of got on with the last run, moving at a disappointing pace but the fact remained. They had done it. They had run round the street block three times, each run was probably a three hundred meters or so, which gave a grand distance that nobody wanted to know.

Luckily for Ethan, he came out better than most, wiping the sweat off his brow as Harry gave him a quick smirk of approval.

"Yes, yes...catch your breath maggots. Because the next activity you'll be hurting one another."

Ethan hated that. Ethan was all for protecting himself, as seen at Abnegation but was against his nature to start anything.

Everyone caught their breath and were brought lead to a park. The grass was mushy and the trees flourished, and started growing into the nearby buildings.

"We're going to teach you some moves. They might save your life."

Everyone was forced to partner up as they were instructed techniques by Harry and Red. Harry and Red grappled each-other, and Red slyly slid his foot from under Harry. Harry was launched back into the ground, with Red on top of him ready to finish.

Red got off of Harry and helped him up.

"That move there...If you opponent is bigger than you, remember to use his weight against him. Knock his feet from under him, get around him. Try it."

And everyone, including Ethan began taking it in turns, trying to pin the other to the ground in creative ways. Ethan eyed his partner up, in fact...Ethan used this at Abnegation when playing dead. The other boy beckoned Ethan, so Ethan made the first move.

Ethan made a dash towards the boy, who sidestepped, leaving Ethan open for attack. Ethan was quick however, and the boy's jabs were deflected by Ethan's locked elbows and arms. Then Ethan began to move back slowly, all whilst keeping his guard up. The boy was pretty slender compared to the others, and tried to kick at Ethan's feet as Red had demonstrated. Ethan anticipated this too, grabbing the boy's leg. The boy hopped about trying to get Ethan off of him, but Ethan simply pushed the boy backwards. The boy was like a turtle on his back, but by the time he had put both hands on the ground to get back up, Ethan was already on top of him.

"Quick thinking initiate." Red commented. It wasn't a big compliment from Red, but at least it wasn't a scalding.

Everyone got on with that for about half an hour, learning different techniques and earning new bruises in places they didn't know existed.

They gathered back, showing a school of young muddy faces.

"This is your final defence test, follow me."

All the initiates made their way back to the more urban of landscapes. They all waited outside a small building. Everyone saw the broken sign. "Chicago gun club" was smeared across the door.

They all entered, revealing an empty room and another door. Following Red and Harry through the door, an ancient looking gun range was revealed. There were no guns though, just wounded and dented targets. The worst part was they were shaped like people. Ethan knew the old world was violent, but a city where everyone could own guns seemed a little unnerving.

"In the old Chicago, people would shoot these targets for fun, as a hobby. But you will be shooting so we can improve your aim. We don't expect you to even hit the targets yet, but we need to be able to trust you with one."

Then Red went on a rant about watching each-other's backs and told another war story. "You need to know the man next to you has your back. That's no good if he can't aim his weapon…"

And he went on and on. Most of the initiates looked eager to get their hands on such power. Ethan, not so much.

Harry walked around, scraping his palms against the floor. Everyone looked at him like he had something wrong with him. But everyone was taken back when Harry revealed the trapdoor. Harry felt for a ridge in the floor, counting floorboards. He and Red began pulling the floorboard up using a crowbar. The floorboard came up after a few tries, and a stockpile of guns was seen. Slowly, Harry and Red began passing out the handguns, there were a lot of guns hidden under the floor.

Red let Harry lead, as Harry had better knowledge of guns. "This is the safety…"

And Harry did a lecture.

"Hold it like so…"

"Pull on this…"

"Don't pull the trigger until my mark."

It was like a safety briefing. Similar to boring lessons Ethan had to endure when learning about philosophy, truth and the mind. Candor lectures were the worst, full of long winded ideologies and ethics.

Finally, they all had their separate targets. The targets were maybe twenty or so yards away. The targets themselves were a soft metal alloy, carved in the shape of a silhouette. There were painted points on the chest and head. Ethan flashed back to when he shot his first gun. At Abnegation, he shot the Dauntless right in the heart. If Harry and Red knew of his perfect shot, they would be proud but Ethan felt no such thing. While he didn't feel guilty for the kill, he did feel different in some way or another.

All the safeties were flicked off. "Mark." And everyone but Ethan shot.

The room echoed as everyone missed. Bullets pinged off the backwall, causing some to flinch. Ethan was sure he pulled the trigger but the gun didn't fire. He waited and waited for his hand to do what he wanted and line up the shot. A whole minute had past, and everyone was now looking at Ethan, confused. Ethan didn't see a metal target. He just saw the image of the Dauntless, standing there, waiting for Ethan to shoot him. Ethan must be hallucinating, but he couldn't bring himself to fire. He was sure he fired, but his fingers didn't want to move.

Ethan was frozen in a static memory. Harry leaned over to Ethan and encouraged him.

"Ethan...We're waiting." Ethan didn't respond, just staring at the Dauntless he saw.

Harry was a little louder now, tapping Ethan on the shoulder. "Hey...Ethan, fire Goddamnit."

Ethan caused a scene, and was embarrassing himself and Harry. Ethan shook the hallucination off, and the Dauntless fell back, with a bullet through the chest and disappeared from sight. Ethan gulped and just saw the target now. Ethan fired, with the recoil of the old gun twisting his wrist. Ethan gasped in pain and put the gun on the counter, walking out of building and sitting on the curb.

The shooting started again and Ethan could only hear them from outside. Harry came and sat next to Ethan.

Ethan started. "Yeah, I know. I messed up, I had a...memory, flashback whatever it was."

"Ethan, you hit the target. You were spot on."

Ethan looked up to Harry in disbelief. "What?"

Harry held out his hand and pulled Ethan up. They walked back into the gun store, past the empty cabinets and 'deals!' signs to the back shooting range.

On their way, Ethan and Harry heard shots every ten or so seconds, which meant progress. They pushed open the door, and a few curious faces strayed from their aim before being corrected by Red. "Watch you're shooting lads, eyes front." Red had also gained a little more respect for the initiates in the past few hours since their arrival.

Harry briefly chatted with Red quietly. Red then gave Ethan a strong pat on the arm, that actually hurt Ethan a little. "Keep it up initiate."

Ethan walked a few paces forward to his mark on the shooting line, behind the barrier. Harry was right, Ethan had not only hit the target but...struck the center ring located on the target's head. A small mark was visible, Ethan's eyes glanced left and right to the other initiates. Not a single other person had hit and penetrated the target clean.

Ethan picked his handgun back up, stretching his wrist around the grip, feeling its familiar weight once again. Ethan raised his weapon, his eyes stalking the sights. Ethan was sure Harry would call out for another shot anytime now, but seemed to wait a little for Ethan. The group was poised, calm and waited for the signal. Then Harry called out. "Fire."

Ethan's eyes fixated on the head of the target. It was sitting there, waiting for him. He expected to hallucinate again, but no Dauntless soldier came this time. Ethan squeezed the trigger, and no memories were triggered. The bullet spun out of the barrel, he felt Red and Harry's eyes on him and the bullet as it travelled. The velocity enhanced 9mm projectile seemed to go straight towards the target. While no one saw bullet make contact, everyone heard the tinnish 'ping' as it hit the target. Both Harry and Ethan squinted to see the telltale mark it left. He hit the target's neck this time, which was still a commendable feat. But this time he wasn't the only one, he heard a few pings here and there. Red smiled without actually smiling, instead it was rather an impressed cheek twitch.

A few more minutes passed and basic weapons training was over. They counted their hits and were confidentially scored. All the initiates marched back to Factionless, with Red leading and Harry behind, providing less than appreciated 'encouragement'. They closely snakelined through the streets as it became more eery. Each initiate felt like prey as crows gawked at them from above, watching their every move.

Eventually it became more city than nature, with viney plants becoming thinner and more dead the way inwards. While the paths and roads were still cracked, they got back on the trail to Factionless without too much difficulty. Red and Harry kept their hands close to their weapons at all times, ready for any enemy scouts…

With a little bit of luck and motivation, the initiates made their way to Factionless Headquarters before night, on the edge of dusk. Factionless was quiet by night, likely to hide their base of operations from Erudite sensors.

The initiates split, not before being told their final task by Red.

"Tomorrow, we leave at 8:00am sharp. Get some rest, because if you're not where I am now by that time we will not be waiting around."

Harry and Red very clearly discussed the initiate's performance on the side. Ethan knew they were talking about him as Harry gave Ethan that same proud look. Ethan made it to his tent, exhausted. But despite his fatigue, he was motivated. Finding some sort of role and purpose once again boosted Ethan's confidence. Maybe Evelyn wasn't so bad after all.

Ethan closed his heavy eyelids and his vision faded to a welcoming blackness. Ethan got the first comfortable sleep in a while.

The blazing morning sun carved a slit down his tent's open section, blinding him. Ethan remembered what Red had said about getting there for eight, which was reasonable apart from there were no working clocks. Ethan rushed up, grabbing the lightest items he would need. Ethan couldn't resist speed and agility over cumbersome backpacks and padding. The final test was near, and was today. Ethan searched around for anything that could indicate the time. He hopped out of the tent, only to be greeted by the Spy. "Letter for you Initiate Ethan."

The Spy hastily avoided eye contact and tried to rush off. "No, wait up."

The Spy stopped in his tracks, gulped and turned. "You have the time?"

The Spy rolled up his sleeve, revealing a high end Erudite watch. Telling the time, temperature and airborne gas levels. But while Erudite had fancy items, only Jeanine and high ranking members wore those. Maybe the Spy stole it in Erudite, but why would he risk drawing attention to himself then? Ethan thought. Either way, the watch read 7:50am.

Ethan swore under his breath and the Spy scuttled away.

Ethan read it quickly but had no time to write her back.

"Dear ethan,

I am glad to hear you are able to stay in factionless. What are having you do? What is it like there? I hope it's not too harsh. As I suspect from what you have said already said,I can tell it is different from what is said in the textbooks. You can tell me what happened in abnegation another time, or when we see each other again. Tell my father hello from me. My mum is treating me well, thank you.

Best Wishes,

Kathryn Matthews"

Ethan very badly wanted to write, but he had mere minutes. Ethan got curious looks as he jogged to the courtyard in front of a large rectangular building. It was round the corner from Evelyn's offices and half a block from his tent and the living quarters which wasn't too bad. While the building reminded Ethan of an old world school, it wasn't quite as derelict. It had been revitalised a little with signs, Factionless propaganda and a few ruthless looking Factionless guards. The planning room was located inside the belly of the building. Harry and Red signed everyone in, it was very secure compared to the other recycled buildings. Harry and Red lead the way down the corridor, revealing a long oval table. The table looked like a more complicated, updated version of chess. It resembled a map of the local area. Ethan presumed this is where they trained Factionless in terms of tactics and theoretical the side of fighting.

Everyone gathered around the table.

Harry spoke. "This is Evelyn's planning room. For now, we will be using it to educate you." Harry didn't take the education part seriously, and seemed to move straight on.

"Evelyn feels it is important that while we may not match Erudite's 'intellect', we do need at least the basic knowledge of strategy.

Red then went on and on. Ethan felt he changed his voice deliberately to sound monotonous. It reminded him of his and Kathryn's brief lessons together, particularly the Faction education used to brainwash young children into conforming.

Red and Harry explained key points when sneaking, infiltrating and attacking the enemy. Everyone practiced their hand gestures and movements. "This is the pincer maneuver…" Red went on and despite everyone's shortage of enthusiasm everyone soaked it up well enough.

"Now all the _theoretical_ stuff is done, we will be commencing our final initiation exam."

The Initiates marched to an unknown location. They went all the way back, through the creepy vines and same stalking crows.

Their feet ached, hiking with backpacks. It was about one and a half hour's journey until the Initiates were halted. They each carried live handguns, but wasn't expected to have to use them. Their 'uniform' consisted of lightweight clothes, first aid, water, and pre-war light kevlar weave vests, with an armband symbolising rebel Factionless.

"Do you hear that?" Someone muttered, everyone panicked. They kept moving forward however, until the sound grew louder and an initiate tripped forward.

Everyone silenced their remarks and jeering when Harry spoke.

"Our mission, your mission. Is to infiltrate the train, we're going to steal seeds headed to Amity."

The Initiates had mixed responses. The larger ones seemed to be pumped, while Ethan and the others were a little unsure. Stealing? Ethan knew he'd be helping Factionless but even this was a little low for him.

The train was an older model, a little slower. Harry and Red must have planned this quite well.

The train was within seeing range now and arrived quicker than expected. They were practically in the wilderness, with deep undergrowth invading any manmade structure nearby. The red and black carriages sped by until they found the very back ones.

Without warning, Red leaped aboard with precision timing. The others got on any way they could, jumping straight into the open carriage or grasping the ladders, hinges or balancing on the sides. The train seemed endless, there must have been a lost of seeds. Genetically engineered by Erudite no doubt.

It was Ethan's turn, and in a rush leaped into the air, just being short of a clear jump.

Ethan, being the last aboard thought he was headed for the dirt, but his arm was being grasped by none other than Harry.

Harry launched Ethan aboard and into the safety of the carriage, almost pulling his arm out of its socket. Eventually, all of the initiates got inside the crowded carriage and closed the door...leaving them with dim light and a lot of ransacking to do. Hopefully they could search most of what was left before the train reached Amity.


	19. Chapter 19

Kathryn and Megan had been in the lab for the past hour. It was unusually early for them both and were wondering why they were needed at Amity. Nevertheless, they worked tirelessly through the morning. Kathryn and Megan were twice as productive, using the same processes as they had before. Kathryn was confident that Megan's mistake yesterday was just an accident and wouldn't happen again, the air was a lot clearer now between the two.

Kathryn continued working on serum measurements, she was ahead of the curve, transferring the anti-rejection serum into the safe plastic cartridge. Megan, on the other hand was rewiring the device. From time to time, they talked while workng.

"So…what do you think they need us for?"

"At amity? I am not sure, my mum just volunteered me for it."

"I don't know either but it's got to be something big I guess, or they wouldn't need us."

"I suppose. She wouldn't send us there for no reason. The serums are almost finished. How are you doing with the device and charge?"

"The device and the charge is coming along…" Megan twisted the final wire in. "Done."

"Okay, we just need to insert the serums then we just need to test. As I said yesterday, these cannot be mixed" Kathryn made clear.  
"Alright, just place them there and we we'll be finished, ready for testing." Megan was keen not to disappoint Kathryn again, not after seeing Kathryn's bad side.

"The first one will released into the victim's bloodstream instantly, is the sleeping agent. The clear one. Only you will know where it needs to go." Kathryn didn't just require Megan to insert the cartridges, but trusted her too.

"Yes ma'am" Megan jokingly remarked.

"Let's get this done."

Kathryn walked to Megan's side of the room, holding three very small cartridges of liquid. She handed them to Megan, and both gave each-other a mutual look of understanding, intent on completing the experiment without fail.

"So they go in like this?" Megan slowly inserted the three cartridges, pushing them in like loading a revolver, all the while looking to Kathryn for confirmation. The final cartridge was in, the explosive device was in, and only the device's shell had to be screwed into place, forming a covert looking bullet.

"Test ready."

"Ok. You're the leader on this, you know weapon design."

Megan confidently loaded the device into the magazine of a test handgun they had, having loaded weapons hundreds of times before. She aimed it at the wall.

"Firing in 3… 2… 1..." The device shot out with the speed of a normal bullet and penetrated the wall. Megan was met with a look of disapproval, as Kathryn wasn't used to spontaneous testing.

"By the looks of things it's working, and all of the serums have been released at the correct times." Kathryn noted it down in her handheld datapad, tracking all the data.

The two look at each-other with a mutual respect. Now Kathryn knew why Jeanine picked them both. They sort of just stood there in silence, looking at the device in awe. Megan managed a smile.

The door slid open, Jeanine, the Spy and two guards entered.

"Ah...How are my two top researchers doing?" She seemed pleased to see them working well together.

"We are doing well. Just finished the initial test and everything is working fine so far."

Jeanine peered over to see the crack in her wall, and seeing Megan holding the testing gun. She gave the same look of disapproval Kathryn did moments earlier.

"What? It was a test..." Megan excused.

Nevertheless, she was pleased with their progress and was happy with the results. Megan and Kathryn watched as the Spy was sat down on the chair as he had been days before.

"It works, that's all that counts in this phase. There is one final test however…"

Jeanine looked down at the Spy who sat their compliantly, still under the mind-control serum. Jeanine stood there and looked about for something.

"What are you looking for?" Kathryn asked.

Megan and Kathryn sorta looked behind them but didn't see what Jeanine was searching for.

"The rest…" Jeanine ambiguously stated.

"The rest of what?" Megan exclaimed.

The muscles on Jeannie's face tensed a little. "The devices. The ammunition. You're saying you only made one?" Jeanine's mood changed quickly, as did the mood in the room.

"Most of the cartridges with the serums are ready to be inserted. I'm not sure about the actual devices. Megan?"

Megan scratched the back of her head, a little embarrassed. "The accident we had yesterday...set us back a little."

Jeanine looked at Megan. "Both of you, I needed it done…"

Megan quickly reassured Jeanine, diffusing Jeanine's temper. "I now know how to fit the device and insert the cartridges."

"How long for another to be procured?"

Kathryn looked to Megan expectantly. Megan responded, trying to act confident.

"A mere few minutes…" Jeanine wasn't satisfied, wanting specifics. "Approximately four...five minutes now."

Jeanine and the guards waited. "Well, keep working. We'll be waiting here."

Megan gathered her materials again, quickly laser fusing the parts of the device together. Kathryn made use of her time by double checking the serum measurements, despite knowing every one was perfect. Kathryn placed them next to Megan, who know exactly what she was doing now. Megan had fused the pieces together, leaving a small gap for the three serum cartridges.

Kathryn passed them one by one to Megan who carefully inserted them. The first serum, the Etorphine sleeping agent slid in. The second, the anti-rejection serum also fit nicely in the device. The final serum, the cognitive inhibitor was the trickiest because it would be released at will, this meant more complex layers of wiring. After all, Megan was sure Jeanine wouldn't appreciate a mind control serum that she couldn't control. While it wasn't too intense, Megan felt Jeanine's gaze on her all time through the creation.

All serums wired, inserted and safe, Megan stepped back and grabbed the test gun. She slid the bullet containing the serums into the magazine, ready to fire.

"Mum, shouldn't the mind control serum on the Spy be deactivated. As if it is still active the effects of the cognitive inhibitor will be unclear."

"Well observed." The guard next to her handed her a datapad. "Brace yourselves." She clicked her datapad and the Spy awoken from a trancey stare. He was quickly held down on the chair by the two bulky guards. The Spy's eyes dilated and as he tried to comprehend what was going on. In his mind, he was still a loyal spy for Factionless, on an infiltration mission. He saw Jeanine and went for her. Jeanine saw this coming and backed away fairly calmly. The guards fought to get him under control, holding each of his arms. Instead the Spy used his legs to kick, but he couldn't get out of the guard's iron grip. Kathryn looked a little shocked at how someone could change that quickly. The Spy's mind-control had been deactivated and was as rabid as a dog trying to escape. While he was being restrained, Jeanine looked to Megan.

"You're sure it works?"

Megan glanced at Kathryn quickly, who nodded. Megan nodded to Jeanine and flicked the safety off on her test gun.

"Come round to here Megan."

Megan made her way around the Spy, avoiding eye contact.

"No no no...don't do this to m-" The Spy panicked. But was cut off by a guard disciplining him with a fist to the ribs.

The Spy groaned in pain and stared down the barrel of Megan's gun. Megan was only used to testing weapons on targets and small animals, never as big as a human. At least it wouldn't kill him, she hoped. Megan pointed it at his chest, aiming carefully as the Spy resisted and twisted his torso about.

Jeanine grew tired of the waiting. "Shoot him Megan."

Then Megan pulled the trigger, and a muffled 'pew' sound was heard as the bullet left the chamber. It struck the Spy right in the midsection, and by this time the device should be latched onto the closest artery. As soon as the firing sound was heard, the Spy instantly fell limp. Kathryn gulped, the first serum had worked.

Megan still held the gun up, tensed. Jeanine put her on top of the gun and lowered it. It was silent for a few seconds. Kathryn presumed the second serum had worked, as his vitals weren't affected. It was time for Jeanine to activate the new cognitive inhibitor serum for complete control over his will.

Megan and Kathryn watched with more or less the same expression of worry and curiosity.

Jeanine was confident, showing no fear. She signalled for the guards to let go, and they did so hesitantly. Jeanine waited for her datapad to sync up with the device, and after a pause she activated the serum.

By now, Kathryn expected the cognitive inhibitor serum to be released, if Megan's wiring and timing was correct. Slowly and overriding the sleeping agent, the Spy opened his eyes. The guard's tensed, ready to take him again but Jeanine just raised her hand. The guards stayed still and just joined the observation as commanded. The Spy sat upright and that's all he did. Everyone looked towards Jeanine now.

"Stand." And the Spy stood.

"Now, what is your mission?"

The Spy repeated. "My mission is to infiltrate Factionless, and provide intelligence to Jeanine Matthews."

Jeanine smirked, turning now to Kathryn.

"Impressive."

"Thank you. All the steps having been recorded so I would say it is ready for mass production."

Jeanine then looked to Megan. "I was unsure about bringing you onboard Megan, but you've proven yourself quite adept."

"Thank you." Megan didn't seem to excited.

Jeanine had the guards take the Spy out of the room. It was still morning, and Jeanine still had one long task for Kathryn and Megan.

The door shut, leaving only them three in the room.

"You both did very well, the final experiment could not have gone better."

"Could a human trial of been avoided? Things could've gone horribly wrong if that hadn't of been wired properly or dosages not correct."

Jeanine didn't expect Kathryn show so much emotion still. "Let me be abundantly clear, that test subject was expendable. Now I know it could have been dangerous, which is why I didn't choose to use one of _our_ men. And you can ask Megan, we're running out of animals because of weapon and food trials." Megan nodded shamefully. "You saw how savage the traitor was, if he could he would have killed us all." Jeanine was getting a little tired of Kathryn's resistance to her methods, but wouldn't let this show.

"I understand." Kathryn felt a little bit punished, but understood nevertheless.

Jeanine realised how harsh she was being and reset her tone. "I'm sorry Kat...We're at war now, we can't afford to use anymore of our assets for ethics. That's why I'm sending you and Megan to Amity."

"What are we going to be doing there?" Kathryn asked.

"I'm wondering that too, why Amity?" Megan also.

"Your work on this project has proven that I can trust you both. I've sent a division of Dauntless to find Divergents in the area. As you know, Dauntless, while good infantry lack many qualities we require. I need you two to supervise the operation, tackle any problems that arise and report back to me. I choose you two not only because I trust you, but because I need the very best there. I am sure of a divergent presence there."

Megan concludes. "So you're sending us to Amity to...babysit?"

Kathryn nudged Megan a little, fearing Jeanine's reply.

"If you truly believe Dauntless can outsmart the Divergents there, I take back what I said about you. Kat, you remember Tris Prior don't you?"

"Of course I remember"

"Kathryn understands why Erudite needs to be the leading faction. Dauntless are just footsoldiers, they only have one solution to every problem. Violence. I want these Divergents alive and it takes more than brawn to do so. You will be more than just my eyes and ears, no one there will have more power than you two. Represent."

"Does Johanna Reyes know we are doing this?"

"No. But I'm sure she'll co-operate with us, she must surely see the magnitude of the divergent threat."

"When do we leave?" Megan asked.

Jeanine reads from her datapad. "Twenty one minutes."

"How are we getting there?" Kathryn requested.

"I'm afraid you'll have to get there on a general supply train. We want to keep the search and evaluation as _covert_ as possible. We don't want any dangerous divergents escaping, so mainstream passenger trains are off the the table."

"Who are we traveling with?"

"It'll be you two and a team of Dauntless. They'll provide you with the protection you need, I made sure you were appointed only the most efficient. Megan, you might recognise Eric from weapons development, I take it you two are well acquainted?

"You could say that." Megan replied, a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

"Are you both ready?" Jeanine glances at her datapad. "They're meeting you in nineteen minutes as of now."

"I'm ready to go, Megan?"

Megan nodded. They both left and made their way to the elevator, and spoke as it went down.

"It looks like Erudite gets bigger and bigger each day, and I thought weapons sector was huge."

"There are many sectors of development."

"Just never expected serum research to be so...valuable."

"It allows us to do so many things, and is certainly helping the war."

The elevator reaches ground floor, and as Kathryn and Megan exit. Megan gets a few nasty looks from her old group, one, pushing past her into the elevator. Megan stares that one down, reminding them of their place. While Megan's reputation may have been crushed, everyone was still cautious around her.

"What's happened with your friends? Why are they treating you like that?"

"Because they've abandoned me. They said it was either you or them, and I chose right...they're just like the old me. I went against everything I ever said when I joined up with you."

Megan and Kathryn got on the old looking train, near one of the front carriages. It wasn't built for passengers, but the room would suffice for transport purposes.

There, they saw the team of Dauntless. Jeanine wasn't joking when she said she brought the best. They carried high tech gear, and were made of solid muscle. Eric waited inside the train, making eye-contact with Megan.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." Eric said, staring Megan down.

Megan wittily replied. "It was, until you got on." Eric just rolled his eyes and took a seat on one of the crates up front.

Megan and Kathryn sat down next to heavy sacks of seeds in a carriage behind the one filled of Dauntless, giving them some space to themselves.

"What's happened between you and Eric?"

"Ah, long story Kat...The weapons we made went directly to Dauntless, and therefore Eric. We go way back, let's just say...we don't see eye to eye. For me, he's too forward...always shooting and beating problems away." Megan returned to current times. "I guess that's why your mother sent us here, make sure he doesn't go too crazy. Say, your mum is a bit...well…"

"First at work, yes. But it is different when it is just me and her." Kathryn acknowledges Megan's view, but reassures her.

"You don't see do you? Have you ever considered that she's her true self at work rather than with you?" Megan tries.

"No but I believe what she is doing is for the greater good. I saw a divergent almost kill her."

Megan realises how brainwashed Kathryn really is, and is a little taken back.

"I'm all for the greater good Kat, but what if Jeanine is wrong? If we are meant to be higher thinkers, why does she enforce her ideology and punish those who question it? I mean, there must be _some_ good divergents..."

"All I have seen is bad ones, with no evidence of any good coming from it. So I see no reason to question my mother's ideology."

"What about that one you broke out? Was he just another _bad_ divergent? Don't you see how she's twisting your mind?"

"Yes he is. Three days after I broke him out I saw him shoot and kill a man."

"You act is if you and Jeanine are much better. Jeanine has been responsible for hundreds of deaths, and let's not forget what you do…" Megan sorely said, regretting it already.

"You develop weapons how is it any different?"

Megan, unable to think of a better comeback resorts to what she usually does.

"At least _I_ have a mind of my own, you might as well have injected your own cognitive...in- ...whatever!" Megan had raised her voice now, and stood up unable to control her quick temper.

"I do have my own mind she doesn't control me! If I wanted to question her I would!" Kathryn lets off a little steam and stands with Megan, looking at her angrily. "Only a divergent would think like that."

Kathryn and Megan stood off, tensed and becoming red.

"Go on Kat, call Eric, tell yourself another lie."

Then banging was heard from a few carriages down, one of the behind ones. Megan stared straight at Kathryn, but she looked straight past Megan at a crowd of dirty, rough looking…

"Kathryn?" A familiar voice was heard, one filled with both memory and pain for Kathryn. Ethan was on the same train, still believing in her. She readied herself for catastrophe.


	20. Chapter 20

"Wha...what are you doing...here?" Ethan had stood there, listening for a while and interjected at the climax of Megan and Kathryn's argument. Kathryn stood there in surprise, wondering how much Ethan had heard and tried to remember to pretend with Ethan, which was much harder in person for her. Megan spun round to see Ethan, who she hadn't recognised.

Kathryn didn't quite know how to respond, and had to remember that Ethan viewed her differently, and hid her anger at him.

"We are heading to Amity" Kathryn responded.

Ethan got mixed signals, he had heard an argument about Kathryn and brainwashing. He was sure it was just Megan winding Kathryn up. It raised a few questions, was Megan helping Factionless too? Ethan thought, avoiding eye contact with her.

Ethan could only manage. "...I don't understand...Why Amity? There was no mention in the letters."

"I only found out we were going yesterday." Kathryn felt awful. She never realised how hard it was to deceive Ethan in person. She was lucky however, Ethan looked as though he still believed her. She wanted to express not only her confusion, but frustration to Ethan, particularly how he could kill another human being in cold blood.

"What are you doing here?" Kathryn returned, giving into her curiosity.

Ethan hesitated, but was confident in trusting Kathryn. But first, he looked at Megan.

"I can't…" Ethan sorta nodded towards Megan, who glared there, confused and suspicious in the moment, and whilst provoking a response from Kathryn.

"Whats going on Kathryn?" Megan genuinely asked, not knowing of Kathryn's deception and manipulation of Ethan.

"This is Ethan. The boy I helped escape." Kathryn briefly stated, wanting to tell Megan the whole truth later on.

"Really? This is the divergent? Thought you did like him." She smirked towards Ethan and Kathryn. Megan had never seen a divergent up close, intriguing her a little.

"Yes he is. Are there others with you Ethan?" Kathryn pressed, disguising her true interrogative intentions well.

"Yeah, there's a few of us...it's our final initiation." Ethan dared a glance behind him, his group was still catching up to him a carriage or two down.  
"What for?"

"I'm in the scouting and scavenging regiment. Food, we're starving...we just came by to...well...for the seeds." Ethan then turned on Kathryn for questions. "Just you two here…?"

"Maybe. Why do you need to know?" Megan replies semi-defensively.

Ethan seems a little irritated of Megan's involvement in this covert operation.

"Listen, if there's Erudites here I gotta tell my group...How many?" Ethan has an almost instant dislike of Megan, feeling offended by her forwardness.

"You scared or something?" Megan avoided his question, as they shared a similar scowl.

"I don't know who you are, I don't care who you are. I'm only standing here because of Kat." After Ethan's experiences at Abnegation, his temper would be strained, leaking in conversation sometimes.

"I'm here but not for Kathryn, I was volunteered for this and I don't need some divergent getting in my way." Maybe Kathryn was right about divergents, Ethan's first impression certainly didn't help.

Ethan steps forward, allowing Megan to spot his holstered weapon. Megan was lightning fast, pulling her handgun first and aiming it at Ethan. Ethan freezes, not expecting Megan to be armed and for her to act so defensively.

"Megan, stand down. We don't need this." Kathryn demanded, as if parenting two loose children.

Ethan stood still, but noticed how his heart barely skipped a beat. His sister flashed before his eyes, Megan's gunpoint stance reminded him of that pain. Ethan was strangely relaxed, not the panicking boy he once was when he first tried escaping.

"You're going to gun me down like you did my sister?..." His rage aimed at Erudite in general, then turns it on Megan. "You're going to trust this psycho, Kat?"  
"Why don't you just shut up and stay still. I'm gonna call for reinforcements… I said stay."

Ethan bit his lip, daring a glance behind him, his group were only a carriage behind and closing fast. Ethan didn't know whether to hope they got here in time or find an alternative, either way Megan had complete power over him now. He stood there in thought, if Kathryn would sell him out to Jeanine once reinforcements arrived.

Megan, all whilst staring at Ethan called out for Eric. And heavy footsteps followed shortly. Suddenly, Ethan heard his group also from behind. Appearing from behind Ethan and entering the carriage was Red and a few other initiates, holding their weapons with poor posture. Dauntless, including Eric rushed into the carriage, there were more than double, all with high powered Erudite rifles developed by Megan's sector of weapons. It got a little crowded, and the two different groups just faced off, with Red and Ethan up front, mirroring Megan and Kathryn who stood at the front of their group.

Eric, while aiming had irritation on his face, eye twitching at Megan. "You really did it this time Megan…" Eric demanded to the Factionless opposite them. "Identify yourselves."

Red spoke proudly, despite the odds. "Factionless and proud, you filthy traitor!"

Eric rolled his eyes, being called many worse things in the heat of conflict. "Back out of the train car. You're outnumbered and outgunned."

Factionless followed Red's lead. Red tiptoed backwards along with Ethan and Factionless. Never turning their backs, they crept back and kept their weapons. The moment was extremely sensitive, with everyone who was armed on hair trigger.

They backed up past the doorway, and were all almost out of the carriage Dauntless now occupied until a sprinting was heard from behind Factionless.

"Kathryn! Kathryn…" Harry ran towards, trying to catch a glimpse of his long lost daughter. He pushed past all the Factionless and Ethan until he got to the front. Harry had completely not noticed Dauntless pointing their guns at him. "My daughter…" Kathryn stood there, shocked. She wasn't even quite sure if Ethan was telling the truth about Harry, but there a bearded, torn man stood with nothing but love in his eyes. There was simply, no words.

"Kathryn…" He spoke with joy, he took a step forward to her, but Kathryn edges backwards and the whole of the Dauntless group tense their grips.

Eric insists, ready to gun him down. "Don't come any closer."

"Who are you?" Kathryn says, her throat drying up as she feels an uncomfortable familiarity.

"It's me Kat. Your father…" Ethan tries to grab Harry as he steps forward again, losing his gaze in Kathryn. Megan thrusts an iron lever next to her down, she had been eyeing it up ever since the two groups came into contact. Suddenly, Harry and Factionless are launched back as their carriage separates from Kathryn's. The carriage bumpily crashes down to the ground while the rest of the train chugs on, leaving Factionless behind with the other half. The train is separated in half, with Factionless ground to a halt and completely separated while Kathryn's half continues its way to Amity. Ethan's group of Factionless are dazed and confused, but Harry gets back to his feet in the unsteady and shaken carriage. Harry and Ethan lock with Kathryn's sad eyes, as she steams off into the distance, leaving the disoriented Factionless in the middle of nowhere.

Kathryn just stared back at Ethan and Harry, with an unreadable expression on her face. Eric frowned at Megan, everyone in weapons sector knew Eric and Megan had a wobbly relationship, but no one quite knew why. Dauntless slowly made their way back to the front of the train, as the Factionless was seen running into the forest, disappearing from sight. Soon enough, the disconnected half was gone from sight, and Amity farms could be seen on the horizon ahead.

Kathryn turns around and takes a seat, feeling lightheaded her legs shaking. Her and Ethan seemed to be drawn towards each-other, and even though illogical and almost impossible, Kathryn had to consider fate. She sat down, analysing Ethan, she only hoped he didn't suspect her, it would not only ruin the whole plan and incur Jeanine's wrath, but would hurt Ethan even more. Kathryn never thought of the consequences this realistically before, Megan was partially right about Kathryn not questioning as much as she used to. Nevertheless, Kathryn thought, she still had her independance no matter what it seemed.

Megan stood there for a while longer, staring out at the passing woods as if warning Ethan. Ethan had caused so many problems, and Megan couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed.

"What...just happened?" Megan intrigued.

"It's a plan me and my mother came up with to use Ethan to get information from inside Factionless. He contact me about a week ago asking for help and we used the connection to our advantage. I never realized using him person would be so difficult." Kathryn admitted, feeling a little guilty as she received a skeptical look from Megan.

"Were you two close or something? Why did you change?...There's so much mystery between you two...Was the breakout part of your plan too?" Megan didn't know Kathryn could be capable of such immoralities.

"We were sort of close, I used to help him a lot in school and we became friends. The breakout was not part of the plan that was all me. At the time I couldn't bare to see him suffer."

"I didn't mean what I said earlier...Not like that anyway...but I don't know what happened but you changed." Megan said, reflecting back on her previous words.

"I did after, I saw him kill a man and seeing...everything that happened at Abnegation." Kathryn had a flashback, and heard Jeanine's voice in her head.

"I heard about Abnegation, I dunno what he meant about us killing his mother or sister or whatever he said. He seemed pretty messed up, but that doesn't excuse the fact that if him and Factionless had been left to interfere…It would complicate things..." Megan agreed.

"I don't know what happened to his sister. But there was no need to threaten him." Kathryn was more of a pacifist than anything, and even now couldn't let go of her suppressed, but caring nature.

"You might not think he was going to hurt you or me, but I couldn't let that happen. You already said he killed someone, I doubt he'd think twice of pulling the trigger on me. I saw it in his eyes, that wild divergent look everyone speaks of." Megan defends her drastic actions, remembering the weapon tucked behind Ethan's waist.

"I saw that look too, the same one as that day. I was trying to get information from him today."

Megan understood Kathryn's plan completely now. "I understand that now...if you would have told me earlier we could've bluffed him together, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed is he?"

"No he's not, but we have to be careful otherwise he might figure this out." Kathryn knows not to underestimate Ethan as Jeanine had done. Kathryn understands that he is a divergent, and can harness all aspects of his aptitude.

"Alright, I think I'll let you take lead when we get to Amity...As if Eric would ever listen to me anyway..."

"He should listen to me. I suppose you and Eric have never got along." Kathryn gathered.

"It goes back a long time...Me and him used to be buddies in our early days. When he was in Erudite, we used to be in a pretty aggressive group as you know. He stuck to the sidelines mostly, and always wanted to transfer, deeming us as too cowardly and weak. He wanted me to transfer with him during initiation, when I refused he changed, turned on me. He feels that his purpose is greater than mine, that I was meant for Dauntless but instead _backed out_. Maybe that's why I hung I get so competitive, there's always something to prove with him." Megan lightened up. "But I heard he kept getting whopped in Dauntless trials, second place as always." Megan mocked.

"I understand. That's why with everything you always felt second place to Eric and then me. I'm glad you have told me know. Now let's get amity over and done with quickly."

The train arrived just in time, even if it was missing half. All eyes turned to the train, and Amity workers began unloading the seeds and boxed products. Unexpectedly, more Dauntless arrived in armoured vehicles. Megan and Kathryn exited out of the train as Dauntless began loading their weapons and marching, it was going to be utter chaos and it was up to Kathryn to control the situation. Eric and Max exited, and observed the aggressive operation next to Kathryn and Megan.

"Before we do anything I need to speak to Johanna Reyes and for now, be careful what you do." Kathryn said, aimed at Eric, who shook his head and moved organised his troops.

Eric, Megan and Kathryn began walking around to the entrance, spotting Johannah standing in horror. Eric and Max went zealously to bombard Johanna. Kathryn held them up, fearing that they would be too aggressive in their methods.

"Eric stand back and keep this calm we do not want to cause conflict between all of our factions."

Eric clenched his fists, hating taking orders from her. "I take orders from your mother, not you."

"Do as she says Eric…" Megan warned, giving him a sharp glare.

"My _mother_ ordered me here to keep you Dauntless under control and to take charge to keep this running smoothly."

Eric snarled, barely whispering. "Fine…" Kathryn held out the divergence screening device, and Eric took it as calmly as possible.

Eric and Max made their way down the hill to Johanna. Megan and Kathryn followed closely behind, keeping out of sight most of the time and observing the conversation between Eric, Max and Johanna.

Kathryn could just about hear what they were saying, Eric's booming voice she could clearly hear but had to lip-read Johannah's softer, clearly Amity tone.

"We're looking for Divergents." Eric directly addressed. Kathryn hoped he kept himself under control, and didn't step over the line.

Then Eric took the screening device, holding it in front of Johanna. Kathryn sighed, Eric couldn't help acting first and thinking later. He didn't appreciate the sensitivity of the situation. Kathryn would be sure to put this in her report, this was exactly why Jeanine employed her for the task. Kathryn breathed a sigh of relief as Johanna tested Amity. That's one less problem to worry about, she thought.

An announcement followed. "All Amity report to the dome for mandatory testing." Suddenly, the Dauntless mobilised and escorted everyone to the dome. So far, Dauntless weren't being too heavy-handed, not everyone was a divergent and shouldn't be treated as such, Kathryn thought. Eric swaggered past Johanna, entering the stables. Megan and Kathryn took it upon themselves to go see how Johanna was taking the sudden sting operation.

"Johanna." She addressed her politely, which was comforting for Johannah given the circumstances. "I was sent by Jeanine to make sure this wasn't to turn more violent and heavy handed than it needed to be."

"I haven't seen you in a long time Kathryn, so she's got you on overwatch duty now?" Johanna was polite back, surprised by how quickly Kathryn had grown and developed, resembling her mother in many ways. She was glad to see a friendly face after all.

"Yes she has. How are things going in Amity?"

"They were going fine." Johanna felt awkward, and was terrible at lying about harbouring divergents. "Amity was thriving until now. At least you're here now, I can only imagine how much worse it would be with Eric leading this...search….Say...Your mother is taking the divergent situation quite seriously isn't she?" Johanna pleaded ignorance, appearing to be the peaceful Amity leader and not the accomplice of divergency.

"Yes she is, it is a serious problem."

"What about you?" Johanna almost tests Kathryn, Megan scratches her head, sensing something once again.

"I believe...-" Just as Kathryn begins a long and philosophical recital, she is interrupted by a cry from inside the stables from upstairs.

"Eric! They're up here, c'mon...They're getting away!" Both Megan and Kathryn's necks snap to the origin of the shout, peering over Johanna and seeing a boy near their age desperately getting Eric's attention. Johanna looked past Kathryn, and clutched her hands in shame.

"What?! What are you hiding?" Kathryn looked to Johanna, desperate for answers and didn't realise how demanding she sounded.

Johanna winces, never seeing Kathryn like this before. Johanna stayed silent, and soaked up the accusational and judgemental looks she got from Megan and Kathryn.

Megan intervened, taking Johanna's silence as an admission of guilt.

"You know the punishment for harbouring divergents…" Megan said disappointedly. Both Megan and Kathryn were a little distraught, it was as if everyone was against Kathryn's mother.

Eric ran up the stairs, eyes wide. Kathryn and Megan turn towards gunfire.

Megan's stance widened, as it had during Ethan's entrance on the train. The gunshots come from the dome. Kathryn calmed herself, the situation was spiralling out of control but she did her best to get a clear view of the situation around the corner. Megan and Kathryn backed up, viewing the smashing glass from the volley of bullets. It was so loud, people were screaming and Dauntless had opened fire on...a distant group of maybe three people dressed in Amity clothing. "Stay there!" Megan orders Johannah, before leading Kathryn towards the action and taking cover behind an armoured vehicle. They have a clearer view now, and Kathryn sees exactly who is running. The day was unreal. Kathryn could not believe her eyes, first Ethan and now Caleb.

Caleb was seen lagging behind, trying to keep up with Tris and Four, whom Kathryn definitely recognised. Kathryn wanted to do something so badly, but could only watch and hope they were caught. Kathryn and Caleb were not friends, but were partners in Erudite a few times. Caleb rarely spoke, same as Kathryn. So what was he doing here? Unless…Tris Prior...Caleb...Then it clicked. Tris and Caleb were brother and sister. Kathryn felt as if the world was against her and her mother, everyone she knew had changed drastically from when she knew them, Ethan, Caleb, even noticing desperation in her mother. Kathryn couldn't help but wonder if it was just her that was changing rather than everyone else. Either way, she could not let them escape.

Dauntless, lead by Eric followed them like a pack of wolves into the forest. But Kathryn was just left amidst the scramble to figure out how to explain this to her mother. Kathryn felt a nervous twisting in her stomach, all of this was her responsibility, she could only hope Jeanine was in a good mood.


	21. Chapter 21

Ethan and the rest were stranded in the middle of the forest, with no seeds in their possession. The only civilisation, which was Amity, was still a long thirty mile walk away. The mission was a complete disaster, and he wouldn't be surprised if him along with all the initiates failed. Ethan gathered his thoughts as everyone stumbled out of the train, a few being sick. He looked forward, his eye following the train tracks. Kathryn's Amity train was long gone. It would be stupid to travel forward, they would only be met with exhaustion and then Dauntless at Amity. He turned behind, and looked about. There were long grass plains, it was hilly but it would lead directly back to the city.

"Not over there, recruit. That there is razorgrain. That tall grass will cut us from head to toe. A few years ago…" Red started an old war story, while packing his rucksack. "I led a team of initiates through there, little did we know mother nature had made quite the nasty concoction. The tall grass is razorgrain, it's a completely new species of plant, evolved to defend itself against humans who harvested 'her. If you cut yourself on the sharp edges of the grass like-crop, you'll become infected and die slow. We learned that the hard way."

Ethan now stared at the fields behind, he could even see parts of Chicago...But he could see what Red meant. It lived up to its name. The tall grass wasn't grass at all, it was wavy, golden crops that were thin and….he could see why it got its name. Each strand of razorgrain was sharp, like blades from the ground. Like a thornbush, the plains behind filled with the razorgrain was off the table, marching twenty miles through that would be worse than death.

Ethan only saw one other option, which was through the forest. Red was helping initiates calm down, giving them each a pat on the back and commending them for their strength.

Ethan didn't even notice how Harry was still sat in the train, looking alone and lost for the first time.

"She didn't even recognise me…"

Ethan stood next to Harry, barely trying. "I'm sure she just needs...time." Ethan was unsure himself.

"You too kid…" Harry pondered.

"What do you mean?..." Ethan noticed the concern on Harry's face.

"Jeanine's got Kat right under her thumb."

"No…" Ethan shook his head in denial. "She's with us on this…" Ethan then flashed back to Megan and Kathryn.

Ethan had his ear to the glass door, peering in at Megan and Kathryn. He heard some of their argument. He focused on something Megan had said. "At least I have a mind of my own!" Suddenly Ethan's head hurt. He felt a little bad about eavesdropping. He shook it off, Kathryn wouldn't betray Ethan...She had no reason to.

Harry's eyes veered off through the smashed window. Ethan brought him back around.

"Harry...Hey…" Harry looked at Ethan now. "We're _need_ you here. Red is waiting. The initiates are waiting."

Ethan wasn't lying, Red was giving everyone a pep talk as they waited for Harry and Ethan to exit the train.

"How're you doin' Harry…?" Red gave Harry a hard pat on the back, seeing how affected Harry was by the encounter.

"Through the forest…It's our only route." Harry admitted. In response there were a few groans from the initiates.

"Quiet you maggots, the whole of Dauntless could be listening. We're probably being located right this second'."

Harry waltzed past Ethan to the front of the marching line. Ethan quietly said to Harry. "We'll talk about this later…" Harry nodded and began discussing the trip back up front as the initiates hiked, entering the dense forest and leaving the creaking corpse of a train.

Through the forest there was nothing but eery silence. It was all just plants, no animals whatsoever. Factionless never had trouble with the creatures of the outskirts, it was the heavy Dauntless patrols that expanded their search every day.

With weighted backpacks, the iniates struggled through the forest, stepping over creepvines and ducking forest colours. In a way it was the most beautiful sight the initiates had seen, pure, unaltered forest. They hit a section which smelled so sweet it almost hurt the lungs. Geranium plants filled the forest gaps, brushing pink in the stationary forest. It was far from bland, the forest was perfect for settling down. No wonder Amity chose to operate in these sectors. The forests were deciduous, they provided fruits and fertile soil.

One of the more tired looking initiates complained. "Can't we stop...pitch a tent or something?"

Red shut him down as expected "If you want to be cannon-fodder for a battalion of Dauntless behind us, there's some pretty flowers you could snooze by." Red pointed towards the colourful shades, that didn't seem to impress him as much as everyone else. The initiate was elbowed by his marching partner, as the other initiates berated him under their breaths.

They had been hiking through the forest for a good hour or so, and it got quieter and quieter.

Harry spoke to Red again after a long silence. "Dauntless must surely be on our tail by now."

Red nodded, lowering his voice to a whisper. "We'll keep it quiet, the strongest will survive, I say they need some real face to face experience with danger." Red exposed his colder, more battle hardened nature. This is why Factionless were so revered, not only their numbers but their sheer brutality with selection. Every soldier would've had to train under Red one way or another and would never forget training.

Harry exclaimed. "It's too dangerous Red, we need to give them fair warning."

Red ignored this challenge. "They will run with their squad or they will die. Both you and I know the nature of war."

Harry put his hand on Red's shoulder, stopping the march in progress. All the initiates peered round to see what happened, including Ethan. "We should be running now. By marching all we're doing is wasting time and letting Dauntless catch up!" Harry was stressed out, his trust in Red faded for a moment. Harry let his anger leak out in front of all the initiates, embarrassing Red.

"Don't make me look like a fool Harry. Where were you when I lost 'me eye? You were off at Erudite every night, sleeping with the enemy!" Red and Harry stared at each-other.

Ethan cried out from the back of the line. "They're coming! Dauntless!

Red looked at Harry with rage, before diffusing it with a sigh.

Harry and Red regained control together.

"Let's go, let's go! Everyone behind us, let's run!"

Ethan looked behind, seeing more black blotches in between the bushes than he could count. There must've been at least thirty or so, Jeanine stepped up her recruiting.

Suddenly, the initiates sprinted through the forest, hopping over fallen logs and weaving between the whipping branches. The running sounds were like drums that beaten initiates to run faster and faster. Some initiates, like Ethan managed to slid their backpacks off, enabling them to catch up to Red and Harry up front. Red and Harry were still surprisingly quick for their age. Red was much older, in his fifties but still ran like a triathlete.

The trained Dauntless were catching the wannabe initiates quick, some even managing to pop a few shots off at the initiates. Luckily, Dauntless couldn't fire well while running, and used it as a scare tactic. The initiates panicked at the sound of nearby shots, being meer gazelles gunning away from gnawing lions. Ethan flew up past most of the initiates, still maintaining his lightning speed throughout his life. The thrill of the chase reminded him of his escape from Candor, except now if he failed he would be left with worse than a few bruises. The forest was getting lighter, but that didn't stop one initiate from failing to keep up. As the initiate was flew forwards after catching his foot on a branch, Ethan caught a glance. It was just another average initiate, the bigger opponent that Ethan fought during hand to hand combat. Red, Harry and the other initiates barely noticed the one missing as they ran for their lives. The initiate landed flat on his face, and scurried through the mud to try and get back up, before disappearing behind a wall of black-clad Dauntless. Ethan gulped.

They had only just cleared the forest, the initiates were beginning to lag behind. Whereas the Dauntless were only just beginning. Harry managed encouragement. "...Little further, on me let's go!"

With the forest cleared, they made it back into the city. Ethan had recognised the park, and the shooting range that laid just around the corner. Dauntless were nowhere to be seen at this time. A break perhaps...No, this wasn't the Dauntless way. The initiates caught their breath, Harry led them inside the shooting range quickly got rifles for the biggest of the initiates.

"We can't outrun them…" Harry stated. Everyone caught their breath, sweating and on the edge of collapsing. Harry cursed before looking to Red. "Our backup was meant to be here by now."

Red stood up, taking a rifle for himself. "Looks like we're on our own lads."

The initiates looked depressed, panting and ready to give up. Ethan wiped the sweat of his brow, neglecting the rifle in front of him.

Ethan never thought he would go out in a final stand fashion. None of them did. But the situation called for bravery, which Ethan was willing to provide.

Now better equipped, with bulletproof armour, the initiates moved out under Harry's lead. They walked through familiar streets on the long road to Factionless. Utilising their new found knowledge of guerilla warfare, the initiates understood every instruction and manoeuvre. They ducked round corners, surveyed buildings and scouted ahead as they took it street corner by street corner. Dauntless could be hiding anywhere, ready to pounce.

Ethan gripped his handgun in his tight palms, Harry they moved very closely in a formation. Ethan peered round the corner of a store, Harry raised the palm of his hand and closed it into a fist. He outstretched his index and middle finger to make a signal. Harry, Red and the other initiates flew round the corner with guns draw, it was all clear as Ethan had advised.

Moving upwards, they were still fairly efficient, with only a few miles to Factionless headquarters.

The wall next to Ethan came apart and he lost his hearing. Piercing his eardrums were a deafening ringing sound. Gunshots whizzed past his ear into the shop window next to him. Dauntless had found them again and looked hungry for some action. The initiates exchanged brief fire, before continuing their path. They were forced to run once again, Harry utilised his knowledge of the street layout to steer the team through alleyways and collapsed buildings. But to no avail, Dauntless just kept coming, kept catching up with their shots getting closer and closer to Ethan's head. It was a game of cat and mouse, every time Ethan and the initiates made a move, the risk of being exposed increased. Every turn was either another encounter or a few meters freedom. Dauntless must have waited for them all this time, they surrounded every means to get back to Factionless. They had to run again, and were forced into a dilapidated coffee shop. Chicago was full of these, Ethan never understood the old world's fascination with coffee. Any drink that altered the mind was prohibited in Candor, including caffeine.

Dauntless were literally just a few feet outside, with a range of guns at their disposal. They had been trapped, and hid under the tables as Dauntless pranced about outside.

"We know you're in their Factionless…" The Dauntless soldier in charge stated.

They awaited an answer, but none came.

He made a cold proposition. "I would rather not waste my bullets on you, if you surrender yourselves to us now we might let you live."

When there was more silence. "All we request is to remove three of you. Red. Harry. Ethan. Give them to us, and we will give you your freedom."

A tempting offer, but none of the initiates budged. The initiates loyalty intrigued Ethan.

No one said a word.

"This is your decision? Prepare to perish."

"Hold on!" Ethan revealed himself. He slowly stepped out from the coffee shop, it was surrounded by two dozen or so Dauntless, guns poised at the shop. He thought that maybe he could prevent a bloodbath. Either way, he had no choice. It was die, or die along with his comrades.

More Dauntless revealed themselves and circled him like sharks.

"Where are the rest, Initiate?" The leader demanded.

Suddenly, Red and Harry revealed themselves too. They stepped out and stood next to Ethan.

Harry spoke. "Now let the initiates be. They're meer children."

"Drop your weapons first." Harry and Red reluctantly placed their weapons at their feet before standing to face the leader once again.

Red was taken aside, and placed at gunpoint.

Ethan was taken aside too and placed at gunpoint.

"Prepare to fire." The leader held his arm in the air and was ready to thrust it down for Ethan and Red to be executed. In a way Ethan got what he had wanted, peace. His sister was waiting for him in the distance, Ethan didn't care if it was a hallucination, he could finally rest.

"Sir. Withhold that order."

A large Dauntless man approached the leader.

"What is it Derek?" The leader rolled his eyes.

Following close behind Derek was a smaller, more fidgety and stupid looking Dauntless guard. Suddenly, Ethan recognised them both from inside Erudite. The two mismatched guards. When Kathryn helped Ethan escape, it was the two guards that they spoke with. Jeanine must have found out about their failure to escort Ethan.

The smaller one came across as if spilling a secret. "I recognise him sir...He's a _divergent_."

The bigger one, Derek, nodded in confirmation.

The leader relaxed his arm and put it to his side, calling the execution off. "You're sure of this?"

"Yes sir…" The smaller one was nervous and hardly spoke in flowing sentences. "We were posted with uhhh, escorting him. It's subject fourteen. I'm sure of this."

The leader nodded. "Two divergents, well spotted." The leader noted in his head. "Head back to Erudite while we finish here."

The pair wandered off with haste, the larger one verbally abusing the other again as they fell into the distance. "' _he's a divergent'_...what's the matter with you?" Derek mocked and shoved the smaller one.

Once they were gone the leader resumed. "What's your name boy?"

Ethan swallowed, and answered. "Ethan Kang."

"So you're Ethan...Given your reputation I imagined you'd be more…." He searched for the words. "Fearsome."

The leader continued, no real sympathy on his face. "I do feel sorry for you boy, Red and the initiates are getting off lucky, Jeanine is going to burn you from the inside out…" The leader mocked.

Harry caught on. "What do you mean...The initiates are to be left out of this."

"I'm afraid not my old chum, Jeanine gave me explicit orders to gather divergents and dispose of the rest."

"You liar!" Harry made a lunge for the leader, who just smacked him back down with the butt of his rifle. Nose bloodied, Harry stood still and gave Red one last look.

The leader raised his arm once again, the Dauntless tensed and aimed at the coffee shop, ready to riddle it full of bullets. Red's temple was poked with the barrel of a gun, giving Ethan and Harry a final, respectable glance at him.

"Fire." The leader threw his arm down and a maelstrom of bullets hailed from every direction. Ethan and Harry ducked, staring at the floor, unable to bear witness at the destruction. But when they did look up, Red held in his hand a gun, his shooter dead. The leader was face down and unmoving. A wound sprayed across his back. Dauntless traded fire with a hoard of Factionless. Factionless swooped in from every direction, taking out every Dauntless in sight. Every crack of a gunshot, another Dauntless soldier fell to the floor. The initiates opened fire from inside the coffee shop too. Ethan and Harry scurried into the Coffee shop with the other initiates. Suddenly, a skirmish had erupted between large numbers of ambushing Factionless and the dwindling remains of Dauntless. One after another, Dauntless were just cut down by the sheer storm of Factionless. Factionless had arrived, and just in time.

The three or four Dauntless remaining didn't know whether to look left or right, as they were slaughtered quickly. The skirmish lasted mere minutes.

And when the last Dauntless thumped down on the concrete, Factionless entered the coffee shop and delivered aid to the shocked initiates. Factionless greeted Red, Harry and Ethan.

"We saw you was being followed, Evelyn insisted on conducting the ambush."

Red looked to the Factionless captain. "Where did you get all the men?..."

"Evelyn is building an army, we're recruiting everyone and anyone who can hold a weapon."

Ethan and Harry had took hold of each-other, sharing a hearty embrace. Harry wiped the water from under his eye, trying to hide it. He was happy that he can see his daughter again, there was still hope. After getting a few awkward looks from Factionless, Ethan and Harry disguised their closeness with a manly pat on the back.

Ethan spoke to the group. "What now? Our mission didn't go to plan…"

Red interrupted. "You're right. But as head recruiter, I think you've all done a fine job…."

Harry also took a turn to speak. "...And if Evelyn has a problem with that, I'll speak to her myself." Red nodded, understanding Harry's influence with Evelyn. If anyone could get to Evelyn, it'd be Harry.

In their large group, they made their way back to Factionless. The Dauntless in the area were nowhere to be seen. The battle was hardly a battle at all, it was a massacre. Evelyn would be pleased to have dented Dauntless' numbers even if the mission was lost. They had arrived just in time, it was getting very dark. The group had amounted to about thirty or so, every face in Factionless looked towards them. Ethan felt like a knight riding back from battle, his loyal brothers at his side. Kathryn had to officially join Factionless soon, Ethan was excited for once to write Kathryn back. Ethan felt bad for doubting Kathryn, she wouldn't betray Ethan.

Ethan shared a drink of water with his initiates. Red finished with a speech outside a fire one of the more cosy areas of Factionless. "...And now we are stronger than ever. You have displayed courage, you have displayed cunning, and most of all, you have displayed _loyalty_."

Loyalty.

Ethan thought…

Kathryn was courageous, she was cunning, but most of all, she was loyal.


	22. Chapter 22

Eric marched furiously back from the chase, his men aching behind him. He headed straight towards Kathryn who stood with Megan. Megan had her eyes set on Eric, bracing herself. Kathryn kept a close eye on Johanna who silently protested. Harbouring divergents, Kathryn knew Johanna would be in hot water. Eric came back with the boy who ratted the Caleb, Tris and Four out. He had fairly dark hair and could have been younger than Kathryn. He was fidgety and had an air of mistrust about him.

"Ahh, just watch the arm…" Eric shoved the boy forward for all to see.

"Where are they?" Kathryn says to Eric. She seemed just about as agitated as he was at the escapees.

Eric, half ashamed and half angry answered timidly. "They're gone."

"You mean they escaped a squad of trained Dauntless. How could this happen?" Kathryn directed her disappointment and fury at Eric, who looked clueless himself.

Eric chose his words carefully, never seeing Kathryn assuming a position mirroring that of Jeanine. "They caught the train. It was Tris and Four again. When I find them next, I'll make bleed." Eric finally shrugs off the blame. "If you had given me more control..-"

Megan jumped in before Kathryn could say something brash.

"What you're trying to say is it's Kathryn's fault that you couldn't control your men? This is why I didn't join Dauntless…" Megan shook her head.

Suddenly, the boy spoke as things got heated.

"...Should I just come back later….?" The captive boy sarcastically suggested, his confidence faded when his eyes met Kathryn's.

"I don't think sarcasm would be in your best interests. And who are you exactly?" Kathryn asserted her power as overseer of the assault. Almost anyone of value would go through her at the operation. Everyone there was suprised at how formidable Kathryn acted. She really was her mother's daughter, Megan and Eric both shared thoughts.

The boy bit his lip, gave a quick look at Eric who stared him straight back. He was a lot more timid now, like a dog after being shouted at by his master. His head was a little lower now, and stopped moving about.

"Peter ..."

Not satisfied with his response, Eric rolled his eyes and gave him another dreaded look.

"Oh..Hayes...Peter Hayes…" Eric clumsily remembered, waiting for the awkwardness to wear off.

"And you're the one that alerted us to the hiding fugitives?"

"Yeah that's right uhh...miss..Yeah I did." Peter thought before responding now, just the way Kathryn wanted him to with respect and efficiency. His eyes sorta flickered up and down at Johanna, as she gave him a sigh of disappointment.

"You are not off the hook either but that decision is up to my mother"

Johanna, as embarrassed as Peter nodded and whispered. "I understand."

"Uhh...Ma'am...What's going to happen to me?..." Peter squealed.

"You will come back to Erudite with us and speak to my mother, Jeanine Matthews."

"You're Jeanine's...oh man...You're her daughter?"

"Yes I am. It was a commendable thing you did I'm sure you will be rewarded for it. But how can we trust you?"

Peter retained his humble attitude after hearing of a reward.

"You think I owe allegiance to Tris and her psycho boyfriend Four? I'd rather be on the winning side, trust me...I'm from Candor, it's not in my nature to lie."

Megan quietly muttered to Kathryn as Peter looked at the floor. "I don't trust him…"

"Nether do I. I've known Candors to lie before, but we at least have to take him back."

Peter is grabbed by Eric. "Careful…" Peter murmurs.

Eric wraps up the mission report with Kathryn. "Are we finished here?"

"Yes. Load him and the divergents found onto the trains and we will get traveling back."

Eric takes Peter, who finally stays quiet before being thrown into one of the vehicles.

Kathryn and Megan hopped the train back to Erudite. It was a mostly silent trip back until they passed the train carriages still there from the encounter with Ethan and Factionless. The line of carriages were open, with bags of seed and supplies spilled over. There were a few Amity workers salvaging what was left inside. Kathryn presumed the Factionless must have abandoned the carriages pretty quickly and made off into the forest.

Megan sat next to her, clasping her hands. "How're you holding up?" Megan asked, concerned.

"I'm okay, I just hope my mother's in a good mood after everything that has happened."

"You seem desperate to please her lately. I've never seen you like that before today…. Megan looked at Kathryn, who just sat back and stared forward.

"I am. I disappointed her so badly when I helped Ethan escape. I just want to prove to her that I can lead Erudite after her." Kathryn opened up.

"But Kat...Understand...You don't have to lead _like_ her. I think you'll make the best leader one day….But, as you."

"I can't disappoint her. But I'm trying to be more independent."

"Soon she'll accept that. I think that's why she let you lead the operation today."

"maybe..." Kathryn pondered in thought throughout the journey.

The train came to a stop, and they exited at the Erudite compound.

"Kathryn, your mother requests to see you." The receptionist notified Kathryn, who made her way straight to Jeanine's office. She thought of what to say all the way there, silently criticizing herself.

Megan accompanied Kathryn there, they buzzed the door and waited for Jeanine to answer. The door whooshed open, and they both entered.

"You got my message, welcome back Kathryn." Jeanine greeted.

"Thank you. Why did you want to see me?"

"Well it's always good to see you, but this particular meeting is business related. I will receive your verbal report now." Jeanine waited, and let Kathryn sit down. Megan stood, leaning on the wall, ready to back Kathryn up if needed.

"The overall mission went well, but we had several complications during."

"Such as what?"

"On the train we came across a group of Factionless scouting for food, including Ethan…"

Jeanine interrupted, surprised. "Ethan Kang was there too?

"Yes but he doesn't suspect anything"

Jeanine just shook her head. "Our plan can proceed, but...I find him to be a disturbing coincidence. Do continue." Jeanine was interested to find out what happened.

"Dauntless managed to get them to back away and Megan made their carriage separate, so we lost them."

Jeanine looked at Megan, impressed. Jeanine wasn't too bad so far, Kathryn thought.

"Once we arrived at Amity everything was going smoothly. Johanna gave her permission under protest for us to test all of the Amity members. Until a boy called Peter Hayes alerted us to hiding fugitives, them being Beatrice and Caleb Prior, as well as Tobias Eaton. They all attempted escape as expected."

"These Divergents are out of control, did we suffer any casualties?

"Some of the Dauntless were injured but none fatally." Kathryn admitted, but didn't feel bad.

Kathryn could see Jeanine becoming impatient. "Did Eric perform as instructed? And what of the Divergents now?"

"He performed mostly as instructed with minor deviations. During the chase, his Dauntless lost them when the Divergents caught a train out of Amity. But we have the remaining Divergents from Amity brought here as well as Peter Hayes."

Jeanine nodded, holding back her agitation. She was more furious at Tris, Four and Ethan for proving to be such dangerous obstacles. Kathryn let out a sigh of relief, as she wasn't blamed for any of the setbacks thus far.

"This...Peter...I shall have him brought in. But firstly, what do _you_ make of him?"

"I don't think he can be trusted, he seems to switch sides too easily." Kathryn voiced, and Megan nodded her head in agreement.

"Think he's any use to us?"

"It's likely he knows Tris and Four, as well as their weaknesses. He could help us bring them out of hiding"

"I see. You've done well given the situation and for that you deserve to hold some information."

Jeanine looked over to Megan, who stood straight. "You may leave us." Jeanine said to Megan, who left promptly, closing the sliding door behind her.

Jeanine excitedly and quickly spoke. "A few weeks ago I sent one of my finest teams down in search...of this…" An object, a technology was raised from storage behind glass.

"What is it? What does it contain?"

Kathryn had to keep her jaw from dropping. The small rectangular metal box was small, mysteriously covered in symbols of the five factions. It's very craftwork was fascinating, with a blue glow occasionally emitting from its insides. Megan would have loved just a mere five minutes with the box, how it worked...the secrets inside.

"The box we believe is the key to solving the Divergent problem. My analysts so far linked its markings to the founders of our society. Not of the old world, the creators of the factions. And if there is some message, some power, inside the box _we_ must be the ones to unlock it."

"How do we open it?"

"Divergents." Jeanine continued. "I know, it's ironic. The very problem will become part of the solution. My analysts have translated the writings on the box. It can only be opened by Divergents, it's why we are keeping them alive for now. We're not sure exactly how Divergents can access its contents yet but the Amity operation has put as one step closer to figuring it out."

"We can figure it out together. We have amassed a rather large group of Divergents that we can use."

Jeanine pulled her eyes away from the box to Kathryn.

"I fear this, vessel, is our only chance of victory."

Suddenly, Jeanine's personal console flashes. Jeanine walks to the console with haste, it was an incoming call. Jeanine puts her hand over the volume control, looking at Kathryn, but leaves it on loudspeaker.

"Ma'am, we have an urgent message for you." A croaky, uneasy voice is heard.

"Go on, speak it." Jeanine grows concerned at the voice's lack of confidence.

"The Dauntless team we sent to intercept the runaway Factionless. We received word of their failure."

Jeanine grew tired of his avoidance. "You mean to say you lost them?"

The voice hesitated. "Yes ma'am. The team was found dead moments ago."

Jeanine couldn't hold back her rage any longer. Dauntless were proving to be more of the problem than the solution. Erudite would not accept this.

"What do you mean…? They're _all_ dead?!" Jeanine screamed.

"Uhh, it would seem so…except two who will be with you shortly.….But, beforehand we managed to capture one of the younger of the Factionless runners." He tried to belittle the issue by providing an upside.

Jeanine breathed an angry sigh. "Get him in here immediately, he better be useful." Jeanine was about to finish, not before a final reminder. "I guess that makes you in charge of the sector, don't fail me, Captain."

Jeanine took her finger off of the transmitter and rubbed her forehead. Kathryn just watched her as she stared at the floor, thinking. The captured Factionless was brought in. He was fairly big for a sixteen year old boy, he looked beaten down, dirty and tired. He was forced to stand in front of Jeanine, who looked straight at him as if staring at Evelyn herself.

"Let's start with your name. Who are you?"

The boy just stayed silent, more out of fear than loyalty.

"Ah...I see they've conditioned you already...Last chance. Who are you, and what were you doing?" Jeanine barely allowed for any wasted time, and acted harshly when treated with silence.

The boy's nose dripped a little, but he barely moved.

"Kathryn, fetch the serum on the wall there." Jeanine ordered, staring at the boy through the whole time. Kathryn didn't mean to, but gave a rather uncertain look at Jeanine, who was confident in her decision.

Kathryn took a long needle, which was filled with an unknown clear liquid. She held it tightly and waited for Jeanine's next instruction.

"This serum she holds is our latest development." She directs his view to Kathryn, who held the serum. "When it enters your bloodstream, your vessels will begin to expand quickly and burst. It's quite a sight actually. Fortunately for us, while messy, it acts slowly, just enough time for us to get acquainted. Wouldn't you say?"

The boy started shaking, becoming pale, but still did not speak a word.

Jeanine looked at Kathryn finally. "Prepare it for insertion."

Kathryn flicked the serum with her finger, before squeezing out the air. The liquid spilled out of the needle, making the boy flinch. Kathryn had a straight face, not sure what Jeanine was up to.

"Okay okay…" The boy finally broke silence, at this point he was wincing at the needle, which Kathryn held mere inches from him. She presumed it was for intimidation, as Kathryn knew the needle was filled with nothing but harmless, clean water. Kathryn knew all the serums developed, she had overseen a large majority of them, enough for her to tell the difference between a lethal serum and a harmless placebo.

"My name is Owen, I enlisted as an initiate for the Factionless army."

" _Army?"_ Jeanine looked at him in disbelief. "Evelyn isn't capable…"

"I'm telling the truth I swear…" The Initiate continued, still glaring at the needle. "Our mission was a test to determine whether we were fit to be in her scouting brigade."

Jeanine half laughed, reaching a new level of despair, which made Kathryn feel uneasy.

Suddenly Jeanine's laugh stopped as things began to make sense.

"Ethan Kang was with you wasn't he?" Jeanine's tone was extremely serious now.

The initiate was lost for words, taken by surprise. "Yeah, he beat me during trials...how do-"

Jeanine shushed him, thinking. "You were on the train…"

The initiate nodded.

Jeanine looked at Kathryn, that crazed looked frightened her.

"You saw him on the train, didn't you Kathryn?"

"Ethan? Yes but not this boy specifically." Kathryn answered politely.

Jeanine grew a little hysterical, it was so illogical, everything was connected in this circle of deception. She did her best to gather her thoughts, Ethan was the problem, he always had been and always will be…

"Red, and... _Harry_...Did you see them?" Jeanine asked.

"I did see Harry but I don't know about 'Red'."

"I never mentioned Red before, okay…" Jeanine calmed herself.

"What is it they wanted again?" Jeanine asked Kathryn again.

"It was th-" The Initiate interrupted accidentally, before being angrily shushed by Jeanine.

"They were trying to steal the modified seeds being transported to Amity"

Jeanine nodded and waved a hand. "Take him back to the cells."

The two guards carried the initiate away quickly.

"You can put the needle down now Kat."

Kathryn lowers the needle, putting it back, a little uncertain of Jeanine's mood.

"Has Ethan wrote back to you yet?" Jeanine asked curiously.

"No he hasn't, but I did speak to him on the train before the other factionless arrived."

Jeanine suddenly looked interested again. "What did he say?"

"We didn't have much time so not too much we can use, except that he was on his final test for initiation. Like the Factionless boy said and that they were scavenging the seeds being sent to Amity."

"Does Ethan suspect us?" Jeanine questions.

"I don't think so but I can't be one-hundred percent sure as he may have overheard a conversation between me and Megan on the train. But he may be suspicious, by now he must have heard about the search on Amity, which I refused to inform him of." Kathryn guessed.

"I understand." Jeanine thought for a moment. "You're finished for today."

"Ok thank you. Will I see you back at the apartment later?"

Jeanine glared at the box. "I'll see you there."

Kathryn left Jeanine's office and made her way out the glass doors of the erudite compound, the receptionist buzzing her through. Added security, Jeanine must be paranoid. She caught the train, same as always. She knew it would only take a few minutes to get back to the apartment that way. She left the train and walked the short distance left to the apartment, passing the guards and scanning her ID card to enter into their shared living room.

She went into her room, passing Jeanine's propaganda-like decor. The door to her room closed behind her, and she set her things down. She sat down and gave herself time to think.

Kathryn was quite proud and impressed what they had been able to achieve in one day. Getting the new device finished even though she was unsure how it was going to be used. It could only be used to help and solve this divergent problem. Catching so many Divergents from Amity and meeting Ethan again...He was healthier than the last time...But there seem to be a connection that can't be broken between them. She wondered if he was suspicious. She hopes not, but it's impossible to be sure. She hates uncertainty, like her mother. Megan questioning her leadership and her mother morals and ideology. Kathryn still had faith in her mother's ideology, time and time again it is supported by evidence and fact.

Kathryn's door opened, and Jeanine stepped through. Jeanine arrived more quickly than Kathryn had anticipated.

"Trains were efficient today…" Jeanine was never really good at small talk.

"Yes they are. You're home earlier than I expected."

"Well…I wanted to make sure you were, okay."

"I'm okay. What about you? You seemed _different_ today."

"No, no...I'm fine." Jeanine dodged, but continued when seeing Kathryn's unsatisfied face. "Honestly, it's just Evelyn getting to me. She always has, ever since she abandoned Erudite. All that potential in the wrong hands. Sometimes it feels like we're losing...tell me...are we losing Kat?"

"No we are not. We have a strong partnership with Dauntless, even though sometimes they fail and we have the logic and technology they can never have. Evelyn may be building an army but they are no match for us." Kathryn sounded genuinely convinced, never needing to support her mother before.

Jeanine half smiled, appreciating Kathryn's trust in her. She squatted next to Kathryn who sat on the bed, and lay her hand upon her shoulder. "I am proud of you Kat, you will make a fine leader some day."

"Thank you. You are a great teacher."

"You must be wondering about unlocking the box..."

"Yes, how are we using the divergents to open it?"

"We've been building a room, one close enough to my lab. Our engineers have been working tirelessly on a technology that will allow us to control an enhanced simulation. The subject's progress will be directly fed into the box. Similarly to aptitude tests, the divergents will undergo a series of faction-related simulations in order to unlock the box. The box's system will require all factions simulations to be passed flawlessly. I trust, in the near future you will join us in Divergent simulations?"

"Yes, of course."

"How was Megan today?"

"She was fine except disobeying orders a couple of times." Kathryn coldly admitted.

"She should know better. Would you like me to speak to her?"

"No I spoke to her afterwards and we came to an understanding"

"That's good to hear, you're finally taking control."

"We are getting along better now. I saw my father on the train."

Jeanine sighed. "You had contact with him?"

"No, I didn't recognize him, he was with the Factionless group. I only know he's my father because he said so."

"You believe him?"

"I don't know the factionless called him harry"

"Then it is true, the man you saw was your father."

"He came running towards me on the train shouting my name"

"Only _now_ he wants to be a part of your life..." Jeanine said, with a wisp of anger in her voice.

Jeanine takes her hand out from behind to reveal a piece of paper, lines of ink over it. She puts it on Kathryn's table. "Ethan's letter arrived. I suppose he is alive and well. We'll start a little later tomorrow, you deserve a rest. Okay?"

"Okay I will read the letter and get some sleep, I will respond to him in the morning. Is it ok if I give him a hint about the new weapon. If I don't give them any information they will become even more suspicious." Kathryn reasoned.

"Do what you feel is right for Erudite, that is all I can suggest." Then Jeanine left.

Kathryn picked up the letter, intrigued and began reading it.

' Dear Kathryn,

I hope I didn't worry you too much, we are alive and well, if a little fatigued. We hiked through the woods for hours and came close to...well, it doesn't matter now. You surprised me on the train today, I heard you arguing, but don't worry, I still trust you. Just keep watch of that girl you were with, she seemed harsh on you. We heard news of the stuff at Amity, I know you didn't have time to warn me, especially with her around. Harry is here next to me, he is anxious to see you at some point, but I am confident he'll come to his senses.

I hate to ask, but any information you can provide at this point will be pivotal on bringing your mother's war to a halt. I hope you're doing well,

Yours,

Ethan. '

Ethan had so much faith in Kathryn, she dreaded the day he would find out the truth. Ethan wouldn't have made it as an Erudite, Kathryn thought and wondered if Divergents all had the same faction traits or had more than others because in this case, Ethan was definitely more Candor than anything else.

Kathryn felt mixed emotions as her morals were tested. It was for the greater good, it was why Erudites needed control. Kathryn remembered what she was taught. Faction before blood. That included friends and personal attachments. Those phrases just repeated in her head as she rolled over on her bed. Faction before blood. Faction before friends. Faction before anything.


End file.
